Guardian Angel
by Irrelevant33
Summary: When Beth's in trouble who better to save her than a handsome Redneck.
1. Chapter 1

Merle pulled Daryl along behind him "c'mon we ain't got time for this."

"You said we'd eat" Daryl whined they had been walking for hours and hadn't had a proper meal since they left home four days ago.

Merle was growing frustrated with his seven year old brother "there's a small diner up the road we'll stop there" pushing Daryl along so he would keep moving. As they reached the diner Merle noticed the closed sign as they got closer "let's keep going."

"No" Daryl shouted loudly running up to the diner doors "I'm hungry, Merle you promised."

"Daryl it's shut keep moving" Merle approached Daryl annoyed by his attitude.

The door to the diner opened, Merle moved Daryl away not knowing what to expect he came face to face with a woman maybe in her early thirties "come in" she said moving aside.

"No we'll just be on our way" Merle stepped back just as Daryl ran past him inside the diner "Daryl."

"She said we could" Daryl pulled himself onto a stool.

Merle sighed following Daryl inside "sorry for him, ma'am."

"Less of the ma'am my names Carol now take yourself a seat" smiling as she walked toward Daryl and gave him a menu "a big strong boy like you must be hungry" Daryl simply nodded as he looked over the menu not knowing how to pick from so much choice.

"I want a cheeseburger and coke" Daryl pointed to the menu so he was sure she knew which one he wanted.

"And for you?" Carol glanced at Merle.

"You've already shut for the night, don't worry about it" Merle shook his head.

"I'm already cooking for you brother" she paused to make sure she had guessed correctly, Merle gave her a slight nod "now what are you having?"

Merle sighed "I'll just have the same thing."

"Sure thing" Carol smiled at him before heading into the kitchen, Merle looked around the small diner but the more he looked the more he kept getting the feeling something was off. Daryl was talking away even though he knew Merle wasn't listening anymore. "Here you go" Carol placed full plates in front of both of them and took the seat opposite Daryl.

"Thank you" Daryl grinned as he dug in.

Merle dug the last of there money out of his pocket and placed it on the counter, he slid it over toward Carol not even sure if it would cover what he owed "put your money away" she pushed it back toward Merle "I never caught your name."

"Merle Dixon, my brother Daryl" he gestured.

"Who are you running from?" Carol asked, Merle glared at her not liking her questioning "ok where are you headed is that easier?"

Merle shook his head "away from here" he offered as an answer biting into his burger "I just hope I'm doing the right thing" ruffling Daryl's hair who whined at him to stop.

"You are" Carol assured him, she stood up hearing the back door slam open. Merle tensed up and gripped the knife in his hand tighter "it's my husband" she told him telling him to put the knife down. "Carol why are the lights on, who are these people" Ed shouted grabbing her arm pulling her towards him violently.

Merle stood up and put himself between Carol and her husband "don't you touch her."

"Get out of my way" Ed stumbled pushing into Merle, giving him a good sense of what he had been drinking.

"Ed, Ed stop" Carol moved past Merle knowing he wasn't helping her situtation.

"Stupid bitch" he struck her causing her to fall into a near by table, Merle was enraged he took a swing at Ed and kept swinging as he went down.

Carol got back on her feet looking to her husband who was bleeding on the floor to Merle who was wiping his hands in his jeans and then to Daryl who was finishing off his food like nothing had just taken place a couple of feet away. "Daryl get your shit together" Merle helped him off his stool.

"Wait" Carol walked into the back room and came back out with a bag of food.

"I can't take that" Merle refused.

Carol shook her head "It's not for you" she helped Daryl pack the food into his bags, she then proceded to the cash register out emptying it of all the bills "this is" she took Merle's hand and wrapped it around the bills "you take care of him."

"Why?" Merle looked between her and the money confused.

"Run as far as you can" Carol sighed.

Merle looked at Ed on the floor "you could run aswell."

She shook her head "I can't, it's more than just him keeping me here."

They heard Ed stir "what will you tell him about the money?"

"You stole it, so get going he will call the cops" Carol opened the door for them "go now."

"Daryl move" Merle gave Ed a good kick to the ribs before he exited the building "thanks" he nodded to Carol in appreciation. Daryl followed Merle away from the main road and down a couple of back streets. "We'll get some camping gear how does that sound" Merle suggested knowing he couldn't afford anywhere proper to stay. Merle grabbed Daryl's jacket and pulled him into a alleyway hearing sirens getting closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl was tracking a small deer his crossbow slung across his back as he followed the tracks, he knew he was getting close until he heard a scream, pulling his crossbow into position he cautiously walked toward the scream. He heard footsteps coming towards him quickly, he had his finger on the trigger as he paused within the trees. A young girl ran in front of him, she gasped seeing the weapon pointed at her, his gaze wandered over her taking in her blonde hair that fell just passed her shoulders, her big blue eyes staring at him, her red cheeks how her lips were slightly parted taking shallow breaths, his eyes went to her torn dress and muddy knees, back to her eyes when he heard a heavier set of footfalls getting closer.

Daryl had an internal fight with himself not sure if he should get involved, but he saw the fear in her eyes and held his hand out to her, she hesitated but took his hand hoping it was the right decision. She was pulled behind him and she gripped his vest wanting to disappear into it.

"Beth where are you?" She flinched hearing her name being called. Daryl lowered his gaze over his sight as the guy came into view. Daryl kept a close eye on him as he looked passed to the girl "Beth come here" he demanded.

"Leave before I shoot you" Daryl's voice was low and dangerous.

"Beth come on I was just playing, I'll take you home" he said taking a few steps back away from Daryl.

"She's fine where she is" Daryl stated, and the guy cursed and turned walking away from them. Daryl took a moment to realize how close Beth was a took a step away from her but she had a firm grip on his vest not wanting to let go. "You alright?" Daryl took this chance to look at her closer, she was pretty, very pretty he noticed.

"Yes" Beth flattened out her dress, letting go of him "thank you."

"Well then" Daryl gave a curt nod and started walking away from wait.

"Your just going to leave me here" Beth was frightened, she didn't want to be left in the middle of the woods alone.

"Do you have a car or something" Daryl was regretting getting involved.

"He brought me out here, told me he had something special he wanted to show me" she told him biting her lip nervously.

"Dammit girl, let's go" Daryl changed his path heading back to where his bike was parked.

Beth followed him but he was walking quickly "I'm Beth Greene" she introduced herself, he grunted in response "and you are?"

"Daryl" he said gruffly hoping it would get her to quieten down.

"Those wings really suit you, your like my guardian angel" Beth smiled as he turned to face her.

"'m no angel" Daryl pointed out.

"Were you out hunting?" Beth asked realizing she probably interrupted him, Daryl nodded. "I'm eighteen how old are you?" she hated the silence they were walking in, but he decided not answer "how far is it to your car?" They walked for another hour or so when the trees started thinning, Beth sighed she hadn't planned on doing this much walking she wished she had put her old comfy cowboy boots on instead of the dolly shoes which were now ruined from the muddy ground. Daryl came to a stop in the clearing, Beth hadn't noticed and walked straight into him she looked up at him "sorry."

Daryl walked over to his bike attaching his crossbow to the front, he pulled out a bottle of water "catch" he tossed her the bottle.

"Thanks" she opened the bottle drinking half of it down in one go she walked closer to him and handed the bottle back, Daryl got settled onto his boke waiting for her to get on behind him.

"What you waiting for?" Daryl gestured to the back.

Beth shook her head "I can't get on that thing."

Daryl grew annoyed "can't?"

"Do you know how many accidents are caused by bikes?" Beth pointed out.

"Do you want to get out of the woods?" Daryl raised his eyebrow as she nodded "then get on", she hesitated before hiking her dress up, Daryl found himself staring at her legs as she revealed more of them and climbed on the back, she wrapped her arms around his waist gripping on to the front of his vest and resting her head on his strong back, he tried to ignore the way she was making him feel as he started up his bike "where d'ya live?"

"Along the interstate, there's a dirt road" Beth told him, holding on tighter as he pulled away. Beth felt relieved as they came up to the farm, she was home. Daryl made sure not to park to close to the house, Beth slowly released him and got off the bike "thank you, for saving me" Beth glanced toward the house and saw her sister coming out "you should come in" she suggested.

"See you around Beth Greene" Daryl smirked as he drove away, he knew they'd probably never see each other again.

Beth watched as Maggie ran over to her "where's Jimmy, who was that?" Maggie then noticed Beth's dress and hair "did that man hurt you, we have to call the police" she exclaimed leaving Beth and going back toward the house, Beth followed her.

"Daryl didn't do this" Beth said placing her hands over Maggie's to stop her from dialing "Jimmy did, he took me into the woods he tried to..." she couldn't say the word she didn't want to imagine it, "he saved me."


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie agreed not to call the police, so Beth took the oppurtunity to take a shower washing away the day she had. Beth got out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror, sighing before picking her comb up and running it through her knotted hair, she braided it to one side and walked over to her closet pulling out comfortable jeans and an oversized top before making her way down stairs, she could smell dinner cooking and knew her parents were home. "Mama" Beth hugged her from behind.

Annette placed her hands over Beths smiling "what's with you today?"

"Nothing, it was a long day" Beth released her mother and took over chopping vegatables "this is a lot of food" she noticed.

"Patricia and Otis are joining us along with the Grimes" Annette explained to her "they should be here soon."

"Where's Daddy?" Beth hadn't seen him at all that day.

"Out in the barn" Annette looked at her daughter "go, don't be too long."

"You're the best Mama" Beth kissed Annette's cheek before pulling on the cowboy boots and running outside toward the barn. "Daddy" Beth called as she reached the barn.

"Bethy you were out of here early this morning, where'd you go?" Hershel asked as Beth ran over and hugged him, Beth just shook her head against his chest not wanting him to know what had happened "are you ok?"

"I'm fine Daddy" she smiled up at him from where she lay her head "how's our girl?" she walked over to the furthest stall.

"Ready to give birth any day now" he told her, "are you going to help when the time comes?"

Beth grinned "of course, Mama want's us back at the house, everyone should be arriving soon" she picked up Hershel's veterinary equipment. As they approached her house she saw Maggie out on the porch greeting their guests "we're late" she giggled as Hershel wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Beth started to worry when Maggie was stood to one side talking to Sheriff Grimes.

Beth steered clear of Rick and Maggie as she reached the group walking over to Lori greeting her and baby Judith, making sure to keep at least one person in a conversation with her until they sat down to eat. Beth kept quiet throughout the meal wanting the evening to end.

"Who brought you home today, I noticed it wasn't Jimmy" Hershel decided he didn't like how quiet Beth was being, thinking something bad had happened to her.

Beth sighed she had hoped he didn't notice "just some guy I met" she tried to brush it off, but Maggie scoffing didn't help, she glared at her sister.

"Beth what happened to Jimmy?" Annette showed her curiousity aswell.

Beth didn't want to talk about it but knew she had to "he left me in the woods, Daryl found me and saved me" she told them.

"He left you in the woods, why would he do that?" Annette was outraged that Jimmy had left her little girl alone in the woods, Beth shrugged having no answer for her mother.

"What do you know about the man that brought you home?" Rick asked.

"His name is Daryl, he has a crossbow and a motorcycle" Beth didn't know anything about him, she didn't even know his last name "can I be excused?" she pleaded with her father, who nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Beth walked out to the beat up truck her dad let her use to get to and from college, her morning classes passed by slowly she was just glad she hadn't run in to Jimmy yet, she wasn't looking forward to the next time she would see him. Though she found her mind wandering to the man that saved her more than the man that had attacked her. She wanted to meet him again, thank him properly but she guessed that would probably never happen she didn't even know his last name.

Beth stopped by to see Hershel on her way back to the farm, he was at his veterinary practice, she worked there on the weekends, keeping track of appointments and occasionally the books. Beth smiled at Andrea who worked the front desk "busy day?" she said seeing a few people waiting.

Andrea nodded "nothing too big though, you can go in he's just doing a check up for Mrs Reed's pug" she gestured Beth to go on in.

"Hi Daddy" Beth stepped inside the room greeting Mrs Reed as well.

"Oh Bethy can you hand me my torch" Hershel pointed to the desk beside her, she complied "what are you doing here?"

Beth smiled "just seeing if there was anything I could help with here?"

"No, but I'm going to be late do you mind heading to the store on your way home, your mother gave me a list this morning" Hershel asked.

"I don't mind Daddy" Beth walked back over to the desk, she shook her head at the mess but she already knew he was very disorganized "this" she picked up the piece of paper with his scrawl across it.

"Thank you, I'll see you at home" Hershel gave her a warming smile as she walked out the door.

Beth got back in her truck and drove to the store, taking her mothers list and a cart inside, she hummed to herself as she placed the items inside the cart, putting in a few things for herself as she went, she walked down the tinned aisle, not paying much attention to her surroundings. Looking over the shelves for what she was after she let the cart go not noticing that it rolled away until she heard a small crash, Beth pulled the cart back "I'm so sorry" she looked up to see who she had hit, stunned that it was the man she hadn't stopped thinking about "Daryl."

Daryl had taken a deep breath wanting to not make a scene in the market, when he heard his name being said quietly, he looked at see Beth stood holding onto the cart biting her lip, her heart was beating madly. "Beth" he gave her a nod before grabbing a pack of beans and walking away.

"Wait" Beth said hurried so he couldn't get far "are you busy?" Daryl gestured to his basket, "I mean once your done here?" he shook his head "how about we grab some food together" she suggested.

"No" Daryl shot her down and walked to the meat section, she followed after him staying a few feet behind looking in the fridges herself "we ain't in the woods no more, no need to follow me" he said.

"That's a lot of meat" Beth pointed to his basket.

"Someone interrupted my hunt" Daryl said through gritted teeth, Beth rolled her eyes at him pouting a little before retreating from following him and got the last of her things including some ice cream to make herself feel better after being blown off by Daryl, she reached the checkout line, sighing when only one guy was serving and there were already three people in front of her. She played with the items in her cart, trying to stay busy, she felt someone close to her back and turned seeing a teenager smirking at her.

Daryl joined the line as well, seeing the boy in front of him annoying Beth, he tried to breathe but he saw Beth getting frustrated, so he pulled the boy by the collar placing himself in the line behind Beth instead "hey" the boy yelled. Daryl just glowered at him and he soon shut his mouth.

"Thanks" Beth said quietly, she didn't look at Daryl guessing he was already annoyed with her without having to save her again.

Beth paid for her things, she glanced at Daryl giving him a small smile and nod before making her way out to the truck, she packed up her things quickly into the back seat, she got in and turned the ignition but the truck wouldn't start. She groaned putting her head on the steering wheel setting off the horn making her grow frustrated and hit the dash. Beth was startled hearing a knock on the window, she looked up her eyes meeting Daryl's, she rolled the window down "car trouble?" she nodded, he went and opened the hood, Beth opened the door and dropped to the ground.

"You can't keep saving me" Beth said glancing under the hood at her engine.

Daryl scoffed "stop needing to be rescued" he glanced at her, he messed around for awhile "try it now" he gestured to the cab, she got in and turned the ignition feeling relief when the car started. Daryl shut the hood "your good for now, but you should take it to a garage get it checked" he suggested walking over to his bike.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl couldn't believe his luck, he kept running in to Beth over the following days, he was too proud to approach her though. He had to admit just seeing the blonde brightened his day. Since the day at the market he hadn't said anything to Beth, she had caught him looking a couple of times but he quickly turned away or walked in a different direction effectively avoiding her.

It had been about two weeks since the market and he hadn't seen Beth over the past couple of days. Riding home late at night on his bike he noticed a truck up ahead it's hazards on, but as he got closer he realized he knew whose truck that was and fought with himself for a few moments before pulling in front of the truck. Daryl peered inside to see Beth curled up on the seat she had obviously settled in for the night.

Daryl knocked on the passenger side window, Beth startled awake he saw she was clutching a screwdriver, he laughed at her form of protection, she looked at him scared before knowing who it was that disturbed her she opened the door for him. "Daryl" she smiled at him.

"You didn't take my advice to get it checked did you?" Daryl looked at her disapprovingly.

She shook her head "I was going too" she bit her lip.

Daryl chuckled "so you were just going to sleep out here and hoped someone drove by, your no where near town" he pointed out.

"Well yes that was the plan, and it worked here you are" Beth shrugged a little "why are you so far away from town?"

"I live out here" Daryl answered walking to the front of her truck, he couldn't see very well in the darkness even with his headlight pointed toward the truck.

Beth hopped out and walked over to his side "do you think you can fix it?"

"I got no tools, no light and that screwdriver ain't gonna help" he gestured to the tool she still had in her hand "where were you headed anyhow?" he knew she lived all the way across town.

"I went to visit my brother in Atlanta, ended up doing a load of shopping, picked up a few things for school and a buncha new clothes" Beth gestured to the full back seat of the cab "do you think you could give me a ride in to town, I can walk from there" she suggested, Daryl shook his head "your going to leave me here?"

"I don't got enough fuel to get into town, I'll have to go to my place get my truck then I'll drive you home, get in your truck and wait for me" Daryl closed the hood and walked over to his bike.

"I'm going with you" Beth ran and grabbed her keys "who knows who could come along" she said getting on the back of his bike.

"Beth no, you should stay here" Daryl was nervous about taking her home with him, no one had been to his cabin in years, not since his brother had been put in jail.

Beth wrapped her hands around his waist laying her head between his shoulder blades "please" she pleaded softly, her touch did something to him something he hadn't felt in a very long time, he sighed but started his ignition and continued on his way home. Beth was startled when Daryl took them off the main road, it was a very small dirt road that they were following and she grew worried she had made the wrong decision getting on the bike. Daryl felt Beth tense against his back, he sighed knowing the way to his home wasn't the road most traveled, he eventually came to a stop. She didn't let go of him at first, sitting behind him and taking in the small shack that was in disrepair.

Daryl motioned for her to get off and followed as she did so "wait here" he stalked up to his front door dissapearing inside for just a moment before coming back out to see her walking closer to the cabin "let's go" he walked over to his truck.

"This looks like it's in worse condition than mine" Beth was uncertain as they got in the truck.

"May not be as pretty but at least it runs" he smirked at her as the truck roared to life. Beth yawned throughout the journey, they had passed through the town and weren't far from her family's farm when they saw lights and a siren in the back window for them to pull over. Daryl sighed as he turned off the engine, knowing from past experience cops would keep him there for as long as possible, trying to arrest him for something that he hadn't done. Beth looked out the back and saw Rick approaching the cab, Daryl had already rolled down the window "what, what did I do?" he was annoyed.

Rick shined his torch inside the cab seeing Beth hide her eyes from the glare "Beth you ok?"

"I'm fine Sheriff, just tired is all" Beth smiled at him, Daryl looked at her confused.

"This the guy that saved you from the woods?" Rick asked almost not believing it when she nodded "fine, on your way Dixon" he walked back to his squad car.

Daryl waited until Rick pulled away before starting up the truck away "friends with the Sheriff?"

"He's good friends with my Daddy, we go to the same church and I babysit his youngest" Beth explained how she knew the Sheriff.

Daryl pulled up to the farm house and waited for Beth to get out of his truck "Daryl you really are my knight in shining armor" she smiled gently at him.

"I'm gonna tow your truck to my place, see if I can fix it up for ya" he told her.

"Thank you" Beth leaned over and gave him a hug, she felt him tense up and pulled back hovering next to him she placed a kiss on his cheek before hurrying out of the truck and towards the house, scared to look back at him, she heard him leave the farm.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl spent a few days fixing up Beth's truck, luckily he had enough parts lying around from old cars of his to fix Beth's truck. Daryl loaded up his bike onto the flat deck of her truck so he would have a way to get home, he felt weird driving Beth's truck through town as he stopped at red lights he got a few odd looks from passerby's they obviously recognized it as hers and wondered why he was driving it. He just hoped Beth would be home when he got there he didn't want to talk much with her family. It was Saturday so he guessed she wouldn't have school or church, he pulled up to the farm he could see someone in the fields another person on the porch, he got out of the truck and slowly approached the porch, he saw it was an older woman as he got closer he noticed that she resembled Beth.

Annette walked off the porch toward him "you must be Daryl?"

"Yes ma'am" Daryl nodded.

Annette noticed his hesitation, she had heard the stories about Will Dixon and tried to be understanding as she invited Daryl in to her home, he sat with her on the porch not sure what to say to her. Maggie came out of the house she eyed the stranger. "Maggie this is Daryl, will you go find Beth she'll be with the newborn" Annette gestured to the barn.

"New born?" Daryl found himself speaking before he thought about it.

Annette nodded smiling at him "one of our horse gave birth two days ago, she's insistent on taking care of him" she explained "you've saved my daughter a few times now."

Daryl looked to his feet "I told her to stop getting into trouble" he mumbled.

Annette laughed "that girl listens to nobody" he was beginning to find this a very true statement "here she comes" she gestured across the field to see Beth running towards them, she hadn't seen her daughter so happy in such a long time.

Beth was panting by the time she made it to the steps of the porch "Daryl" she had her hands resting on her knees whilst trying to catch her breath but it didn't stop her from beaming at him "what are you doing here?" Daryl pointed to her truck "you got her working."

"Her?" Daryl questioned, Beth nodded "I should unload and get going" he stood and walked off the porch past Beth.

"Daryl why don't you stay and eat with us" Annette called out to him catching him off guard he turned back to see the three Greene women looking at him expectantly.

Beth walked over and grabbed his hand gently pulling him back to the porch "Beth I don't think I can" he hesitated, she bit her lip looking at him disappointingly.

"You have somewhere better to be?" Beth didn't want him to leave, he shook his head "then please stay, you never did let me thank you for all the times you've saved me" she pleaded with him. He looked at her doey eyes and then to her hand on his arm and found himself nodding and letting her pull her back to the porch. "Is there anything you don't like?" Beth asked as she made Daryl follow her to the kitchen.

"I'll eat anything" Daryl told her, she ran inside and came back with some lemonade for them both.

"Bethy, your Dad will be back soon, I'm going to set up the table" Annette walked inside gesturing Maggie to follow her.

"I'm glad you decided to stay" Beth said "can we go take a look at my truck?"

"Not much to look at" Daryl mumbled as he followed her deciding he could get his bike down whilst she inspected the truck. Daryl unloaded his bike and propped it on it's stand.

"Thank you, I didn't think I'd get it running again this time" Beth held Daryl's arm smiling up at him.

"Was nothin'" Daryl couldn't shake Beth's hand from his arm, he saw a newer truck pulling up the muddy path.

"That's Daddy" Beth ran over as the truck stopped she hugged her father who gestured over to where Daryl was rooted to his spot, Beth quickly gestured for him to come over which he did, he shook hands with Hershel and they all walked inside the house.

"Daryl, Hershel make sure you both go get cleaned up before we eat" Annette called to them from the kitchen. Hershel made his way upstairs to change and clean up, Beth showed Daryl to the washroom and let him get cleaned up. Daryl peered around the house not sure where he should be going, he ended up with Annette in the kitchen "can you take this to the dining room" she gestured to a tray full of food.

"Sure, where?" Daryl picked up the tray and looked around Annette pointed to across the hallway, he walked in to find Beth and Maggie laughing over some joke he had missed as they set the table, he placed the tray down and Maggie moved to set it out on the table, Beth sat down and pointed to the chair opposite for him to take, normally if she had guests they'd sit beside her, but she wanted to be able to look at him all evening.

They all sat at the table, and Daryl was about to dig in when Beth quickly shook her head telling him not to, as Hershel started to say grace, Daryl bowed his head, but didn't join the prayer. He waited until everyone else filled their plates before he too began eating.

"Daryl how's business" Hershel asked.

"Steady" Daryl answered he caught Beth giving him a confused look.

"Business?" Beth asked taking a bite of her potatoes, he nodded "tell me more" she insisted.

"I own a garage, and bar" he said not wanting to tell her too much more.

"That why you knew how to fix my truck" Beth saw him nod "there's only one garage in town Dixon motors" she said.

"That's me Daryl Dixon" he introduced himself "I don't really go to either of them much" he told her. Daryl found himself not joining much of the conversation but enjoying the presence of others, it was peaceful.

"Did you enjoy the food Daryl?" Annette questioned as she began to clear the table.

Daryl nodded "best meal I've had in years" he gave her a crooked smile.

"You better have saved room for dessert" she made her way to the kitchen.

"Daryl after we're done eating do you want to take a walk with me?" Beth bit her lip in anticipation.

Daryl shook his head "I really should be going" he said feeling uncomfortable.

"Would you like me to pack you some left overs" Annette offered.

"That'd be great" he took the food from Annette and shook hands with Hershel as he left, Beth walked him out to his bike.

"Are you sure you can't stay awhile longer" Beth asked as she dug her heel into the ground, he shook his head "when will I see you again?" he got on his bike.

"If you keep needing to be saved, I'll keep saving you" Daryl smiled at her as he drove away.

Daryl pulled up to his cabin and noticed the lights on inside, he knew he hadn't left them on so approached cautiously, he opened the door roughly ready to fight off intruders "Daryl where have you been?" Merle slurred his words obviously already drunk.

Closing the door behind him, Daryl couldn't believe his brother had broken in to his place "when did they let you out?"

"Couple days ago had to hitch hike my way out here" Merle took another sip of his beer.

"Merle why are you here?" Daryl sighed as he started to clean up after his brother.

"No where else to go" Merle shrugged "also your out of beer" he waved the half empty one that was in his hand.

"You can't stay here" Daryl stated.

"Your not gonna kick ol' Merle out" he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl heard a car pull up outside his small cabin, he grabbed a knife from the counter not knowing who would be at his house this late at night, he peered out through one of the old blinds, recognizing Beth's old truck he put the knife down and pulled on a shirt and his work boots before stepping outside. He stood at the top of the rickety steps staring at her as she approached.

Beth smiled as she saw him come out to greet her, "Daryl, I thought maybe we could hang out" she climbed two steps closer to him.

"Why are you here?" he blocked her path.

Beth didn't answer and ducked under his arm rushing to the front door she grabbed the handle pulling the door open, just to have it forced shut as Daryl reached her, she gasped turning back toward him letting out a small breath, he had his arms either side of her head holding the door shut, his eyes boring into her.

Beth reached one hand up to Daryl's cheek feeling the rough stubble on her palm, she blinked slowly taking him in being this close to him drove her crazy. Daryl leaned close, close enough that he could feel her breath on his lips. "Daryl" Beth wanted to give all of herself to him.

Pressing his lips to hers he could've sworn the world stopped, afraid she'd push him away, relief washing over him as she gripped his hair pulling him into her. Daryl had never felt the way he did with Beth, she was different than any other girl he had ever met, pulling away from their kiss he looked at her hoping she didn't regret it. He could see the faint blush on her cheeks as she looked away from him and bit her lip. Daryl's lips pressed gently against her ear "why are you here?" he didn't like repeating himself.

"I wanted to see you" Beth whispered.

"You can't be here" Daryl couldn't let her inside.

"Daryl what you assing about outside for" Merle yelled at him from his spot on the sofa.

Daryl tensed and saw the confused look on her face "you have to go" he tried pushing her away but she stayed in her spot against the door.

"Who is that?" Beth put her hand on the door handle wanting to find out more about Daryl, she pulled the door open. Daryl quickly stepped in front of Beth wanting to put a barrier between her and his brother.

"Lil brother you didn't tell me you got yourself a girl" Merle stood up and made his way toward Beth pushing his bother out of the way "pretty little thing you are" he reached over and slapped her ass.

Daryl punched his brother "don't touch her."

"You must be good in bed, if he's this protective" Merle laughed.

Daryl turned to see Beth looking disgusted. "I have to go" Beth made her way out of the cabin.

"Fuck you Merle" Daryl ran after Beth and caught her before she reached her truck.

"What is wrong with you" Beth screamed at him, she thought he had been telling his brother lies about them she couldn't believe the way she was treated.

"Beth" Daryl called to her but she just got in her truck and drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

A big storm was headed there way, Daryl and Merle were arguing, they had been out hunting but Merle had been too loud and they lost a buck, but that's not what they had been arguing about, "come on you can't want to stay in this hick of a town" Merle spat out.

"I ain't leaving" Daryl cursed.

"Is this because of that blonde bitch she pregnant that why you got to stay?" Merle laughed.

"Stop the truck" Daryl yelled, Merle stopped in the middle of the road and Daryl got out.

"Where the fuck you going?" Merle called after him only to be flipped off.

Daryl knew he could make it back to his cabin but it would take all night in the wind, he knew where he was and that his only option was to seek shelter at the Greene farm. He heard Merle driving off speedily down the road. He made it to the farm house quicker than he expected, at first he thought about taking refuge in the barn but he only saw one light on, and he hoped someone was home, he knocked lightly on the door not hearing anything but then he saw Beth peering out from behind the curtain on the door, she swung the door open "Daryl" she threw herself into his arms.

"You ok Beth?" Daryl pushed her back a little, knowing he was soaking and didn't want her getting wet.

Beth nodded "what are you doing here?" she let him inside, finding him a towel.

"Fight with Merle, your place was closer than town" Daryl explained to her "you alone?"

"Maggie's with Glenn her boyfriend, Daddy and Mama are visiting Shawn in Atlanta" Beth told him "do you want to shower, I'll get you some dry clothes" she offered.

"Clothes will be good" Daryl followed her upstairs.

"Here these were Shawns" Beth had dug through a closet a handed a handful to Daryl for his choosing, "you can change in there" she pointed to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Daryl changed his clothes and then went in search of Beth, he heard movement in the kitchen so made his way there, he stood in the doorway watching her make tea. He hadn't spoken to her since the cabin, he hoped she would forgive him "Beth" she glanced at him before continuing what she was doing "about the cabin, Merle's an ass, he shouldn't have touched you, I shouldn't have let him, he was drunk he didn't know what he was saying" he was ashamed of what had happened.

"It's fine Daryl, and I'm sorry I yelled at you" Beth placed two cups on the table and sat down.

"You had every right too" Daryl sat beside her holding her gaze.

"No I was having a bad day, and it wasn't your fault" Beth smiled "let's just forget what happened that day" as she said that Daryl thought back to their kiss and thought she was telling him to forget about it he felt his chest constrict, "come let's go sit in the lounge" Beth picked up her cup and walked from the kitchen, Daryl took a moment to gather his thoughts before he followed her, he found she had put the radio on lowly and curled up on the sofa, he sat at the opposite end not knowing what to say to her.

Beth sipped her tea, she moved her feet toward Daryl pressing her toes lightly against him. "Cold" Daryl felt her feet, she nodded, there was a blanket over the arm of the sofa so he unraveled it and placed it over her legs. Beth quietly hummed along with some of the music on the radio, until it was interrupted by a news report, telling them of a hurricane heading in their direction, she looked at Daryl terrified.

"Daryl" Beth didn't know what to do.

"Do you have a shelter?" Daryl asked, she shook her head "ok I need you to go to the kitchen, get us some food, bottled water, bring it in here, I'm going to go out and block up the windows, it won't be safe if we try to make it into town" he told her "I need a hammer and nails" she ran glad Hershel had been working on the back deck before they left for Atlanta, he went outside and was glad when he found all of the windows had shutters he nailed them down tight and then secured both the front and back door as he got back inside. Beth was waiting for him biting her nails "the rain stopped, we're going to be fine Beth" he assured her.

"You don't know that, what if it comes straight for us" Beth paced up and down.

"Worrying isn't going to help" Daryl stood in front of Beth "it's getting late try to get some sleep" he pushed her toward the couch.

Beth shook her head "I can't sleep."

Daryl sat down next to her "Beth I won't let anything bad happen to you" he hesitantly put his arm around her, she looked up at him nervously.

"The other day when you kissed me..." Beth hesitated as Daryl got up and walked away from her quickly.

"You don't have to say anything, it won't happen again" Daryl said roughly.

Beth felt her heart sink "oh" he thought she sounded disappointed but shook it off unable to look back at her. She brought the blanket up to her chin, she felt stupid how could I guy like Daryl ever like her. Daryl sat on a different chair facing away from Beth an awkwardness hung in the air between them. The wind started to pick up outside making the house rattle "Daryl can you sit closer" she whispered afraid he would say no, he silently moved to sit where he had previously by her feet. She waited until he settled and moved closer to him she leant against his arm, tucking her feet to the other side.

Daryl didn't move even though he was getting a dead arm under Beth he didn't want to disturb her, only allowing himself to stretch as she got up from the couch "where are you going?"

"Toilet" Beth told him quickly slipping out of the room, she returned with a few extra blankets "I thought you might be cold as well" she handed one to him as she sat back down, patting the space next to her indicating for him to sit. Daryl took up his seat again and Beth leant against him once more. "Do you have any dreams for the future?" she asked him quietly.

"Not really a dreams kind of guy" Daryl scoffed.

"Well I do, you know big white wedding with the perfect guy, a few little ones running around, we'd live here in the guest house and one day the farm would be ours" Beth told her.

"The perfect guy" Daryl mumbled.

Beth nodded "I think I found him already" she sat up and faced Daryl he looked at her surprised.

Daryl looked away "not the guy in the woods?"

"No of course its not Jimmy" Beth laughed "it's you" she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Before Daryl was able to even think about what Beth had just said there was a banging on the front door, he got up from the sofa but gestured for Beth to stay where she was, he opened the front door and came face to face with Maggie he quickly stepped aside and let her and a man in. "Bethy are you ok?" Maggie called out.

"Maggie, how did you get here?" Beth came out of the living room surprised her sister was here.

"She was worried about you being on your own" Glenn answered for her.

Maggie rolled her eyes at him "I see that's not a problem now" she glanced at Daryl as he and Glenn introduced themselves, "me and Glenn are gonna change real quick" she announced leading him upstairs.

Daryl ushered Beth back into the lounge they sat awkwardly neither wanting to say anything in case Maggie or Glenn came in. When they did come in they got cushions and set themselves up cuddling on the floor. Beth found herself shivering now that she didn't have Daryl for warmth, she couldn't find an excuse to make him move from where he was across the room to sit back beside her either. Beth could hear that Maggie and Glenn had fallen asleep, she couldn't tell if Daryl had yet or not, she sighed, she was cold and uncomfortable.

"You ok?" Daryl asked through the darkness he was able to hear her shuffling around.

"I'm cold" Beth told him, she heard him move, and the sofa dip in the middle he placed his blanket over her, he stood back up but she grabbed his arm stopping him from moving away "stay, lie with me" she begged "please Daryl" he pulled his arm away, she whimpered so he turned around and maneuvered around Beth and lay on the edge of the sofa, she moved closer to the back so he could have more room. Daryl decided to push their boundaries little further and place his arm around her, she snuggled back against his chest, their legs mingling together.

"Sleep now" Daryl insisted, she fell asleep feeling safe in his arms. Daryl couldn't help but think that if this was how he would spend his last night on Earth it was perfect, he buried his face in her blonde hair breathing her in as he drifted to sleep.

"Wake up" Maggie sighed as Beth and Daryl continued to sleep "get up" she shouted frustrated. Daryl grunted and held Beth tighter not wanting to wake from his peaceful state. Beth opened her eyes blinking through the light, she tried moving but Daryl was holding her still, "Beth will you just get up already," Beth turned to look at her sister shocked that she was caught with Daryl hugging her, she shook Daryl awake, he stared at her for a few moments before putting the room between them.

"Have you heard anything from Daddy?" Beth asked looking at the floor, she didn't want her sister figuring out that something was between her and Daryl.

"Not yet, I'm sure they're fine" Maggie assured her "come I made breakfast" she walked to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go" Daryl made his way for the front door.

"Daryl" Beth let out a shaky breath "you can't walk from here, we don't even know if the Hurricane hit town yet or not, Rick will send someone to come check on us" she bit her lip knowing that he had no reason to stay "you should eat with us" she turned away and went to the kitchen. Daryl stalked in to the kitchen and took the plate Glenn handed to him he sat opposite Beth, but she wouldn't look at him.

"Glenn can you and Daryl go check if there's any damage on the farm" Maggie asked as she cleared the table, they both agreed and left out the back door "Beth what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" Beth took her plate to the sink.

"Beth I know when somethings going on why are you trying to deny it" Maggie sighed.

"Daryl and I kissed, only once a couple weeks ago" Beth told her, Maggie shrugged not understanding what the deal was "I'm falling for him and I don't even know if he likes me" she whispered.

"He likes you" Maggie stated, Beth shook her head disagreeing "are you kidding, Beth he's infatuated with you" Glenn and Daryl came back in and they stopped what they were talking about "any damage?"

"No looks like you were lucky" Glenn smiled at Maggie "what now?"

"Now we wait" Maggie took Glenn's hand and led him away from Daryl and Beth.


	10. Chapter 10

A few hours later Beth heard cars outside, she was thankful to get away from the awkwardness of being alone with Daryl, she got outside and saw Hershel's truck getting closer "Maggie they're here" she called inside running as soon as the truck stopped "Daddy" Beth cried hugging him close she smiled at her mother and was shocked to see her brother get out of the truck as well.

Maggie ran out too hugging Annette before swapping with Beth, "let's all go inside" Hershel suggested. Daryl and Glenn were stood awkwardly on the porch, Hershel didn't say anything but let the men inside, Annette went about making tea for all of them.

"What took you so long to get here?" Beth asked.

"The route in to town is blocked off, we had to detour around" Shawn told them.

"The town got hit?" Maggie asked.

"The edge, most of the damage was in the woods headed into town" Hershel said.

Beth glanced at Daryl seeing him tense up "Daddy how far from town does the damage go?"

"A good twenty miles or so" Hershel answered her question.

Daryl stood up "I have to go" he met Beth's worried eyes but turned away.

"Daryl what's the rush?" Annette placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I live about five miles out of town, I need to check on my cabin" Daryl explained.

Hershel sighed "we didn't see your truck outside?"

Daryl shook his head "my brother took it back to the cabin last night."

"I'll go with you" Beth offered getting up and grabbing her car keys.

"Me too" Shawn said, not realizing Beth wanted to go alone with him.

"There's no need" Daryl didn't want to put them out.

"You might need help digging through rubble" Shawn wasn't taking no for an answer.

"And I'm your ride" Beth walked out to her truck waiting for Shawn and Daryl to join her, she hated that Shawn sat between them. As they drove through town everything looked the same, but traffic slowed as they reached the outer edge and they saw some of the damage done, reaching the road out of town the road was blocked off by the police. "Look there's Rick, let's go see if we can get through" Beth got out of the truck not waiting for either of them to say anything.

"Sorry guys, if you need to get out of town, your gonna have to take the long way" Rick told them.

"Daryl lives in the woods, we're trying to get there" Beth explained.

Rick was shocked to hear what Beth had told him "you live in those woods?" gesturing behind him, to the destruction, Daryl gave a short nod "if you give us the coordinates we can go check it out for you."

"You won't find it" Daryl turned down the offer.

"Can you let us go?" Shawn asked.

Rick shook his head, "we're still going through looking for survivors."

Daryl scoffed "that's what we're trying to do" Beth held his arm worried what he would do.

"Are you saying you know someone is out there and you know where to find him?" Rick asked, Daryl didn't say anything he was just becoming more frustrated.

"Rick we don't know for sure, but instead of wasting your time just let us go take a look" Shawn suggested.

"Fine" Rick agreed "but your not going to get far in that, take this" he handed over a extra radio "contact us if you need any medical help, also grab some water before you head out" he gestured over to a snack station they had set up for volunteers helping out.

"We'll drive as far as we can" Beth ran over to get them some water before returning to the truck she got in and waited for Daryl and Shawn to do the same.

"Let me drive" Daryl went to the drivers side "I'm a better driver than you" she rolled his eyes and shoved Shawn to the passengers side door and sat in the middle, they drove in silence until they ran out of road.

"How far is it?" Shawn asked as they prepared to walk.

"If we cut through the woods only a couple miles" Daryl answered headed toward the crushed treeline.

"You know the way even with it like this?" Shawn continued to question.

"Shawn will you zip it" Beth complained as she saw Daryl getting annoyed, Beth and Shawn kept a quiet conversation as they followed Daryl, until he came to a stop she caught up to him wanting to see his reaction.

"It's gone" Daryl took a few steps around.

"We should look for him" Beth whispered, she saw Daryl shake his head "you don't want to look for him?"

"He's gone, everything is gone" Daryl said solemnly.

"Have some faith" Beth didn't know what to say to him, he looked so lost, he started digging through the rubble to see if there was anything he could salvage.

"Hey Daryl this yours?" Shawn called out pulling a bike to it's wheels, he nodded walking over to join him "doesn't seem to be too banged up" he said admiring the bike, they spoke about the bike before Beth's scream interrupted them, Shawn dropped the bike and ran to his sister, Daryl ran past him reaching her fist.

"Beth" Daryl held her shoulders facing her "are you hurt?" she shook her head and leaned against him breathing heavily "what's wrong?"

"I think I found why she screamed" Shawn was crouched down a few feet away.

Daryl pulled his eyes away from Beth and saw what Shawn was pointing too, he couldn't believe he had let Beth come with him, he felt so guilty, she found a severed hand in the rubble. "You should take her back" he said pushing Beth toward Shawn. Beth refused to go, but stopped digging afraid of what she might find. Beth noticed Daryl fall to his knees, she rushed toward him "stay back" he turned to warn her, she stopped in place and watched Shawn go to Daryl, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Daryl" Beth took a step closer ignoring that Daryl had told her to stay put, she found herself in Daryl's arms and being pulled away from what he had found "was it Merle?" he nodded holding on to her a little tighter.

Shawn let them have their moment. Daryl soon moved away from her, he couldn't allow her to see his weak side, "I found what we came for, time to go" he picked up the few items they had manged to salvage, including his crossbow, and walked to his bike to see if he could get it running.


	11. Chapter 11

Reaching town they stopped to hand their radio back in, "you found anyone?" Shawn asked to get the attention from Daryl who was pacing up and down angrily he wanted to leave.

"Everyone, apart from a little girl, her mother just reported her missing" Rick explained to them.

"I'll help" Daryl offered, he grabbed his crossbow and followed Rick away from Shawn and Beth.

"Daryl, this is Carol, Sophia's mother" Rick introduced the two.

"What happened, why was she left alone out there?" Daryl questioned looking over the woman in front of him.

Carol shook her head "she was with my husband, but they already found his body she wasn't with him."

Daryl nodded in understanding "take me to where you found him." Daryl inspected the area where they had found the body, a lot of the ground had been trampled by the cops and he cursed them out before finding a trail leading away too small to be an adults, he followed it, having no one else follow him so they wouldn't disturb the tracks anymore than they already had. The little girl had ran, he realized she must have been terrified all alone out there, he picked up his pace following her, he came across a hollowed out tree trunk she had rested there for a while, maybe even as the hurricane hit, it was harder to track her after that she kept changing direction. Daryl had spent the day searching and it was getting dark, he heard his name being called through the radio.

"What?" Daryl growled into the radio.

"It's getting dark, check back in with us we'll start again tomorrow" Rick told him.

"Can't leave now" Daryl turned the radio off and continued following the trail. The sun was starting to rise, and he still hadn't found her, if only he hadn't spent so much time searching for Merle maybe he could've set out sooner, maybe he would've found her already. He wasn't going to give up until she was safe. He heard leaves crunching behind him and swung his crossbow in that direction, he saw her she in front of him "Sophia" he called out gently, she looked at him wide eyed and scared she was sat on the ground leaning against a tree, he lowered his crossbow and took a few steps toward her "it's ok, everybody is looking for you" he crouched down not wanting to scare her more than she already was.

"I want my mom" Sophia cried out.

"And I'm going to take you home to her, are you hurt?" he asked looking over her, she nodded "you're hurt" she nodded again "where?" she pointed to her ankle "I'm just going to check it out" he gently pulled her leg toward him feeling her ankle he saw her wince in pain "it's just a sprain" he sighed in relief that she wasn't badly hurt. He turned the radio back on and called in that he found her and was bringing her back to town. Daryl lifted Sophia from the ground, she wrapped her arms around his neck, she was cold so he shuffled her closer trying to give her as much of his heat as possible. Rick had told him to go straight to Carol's home, he saw a small crowd gathered outside consisting of officers and neighbors, he ignored them and walked through the front door.

"Sophia" Carol cried taking her daughter from Daryl.

"Mom" Sophia held on to Carol like she never wanted to let go.

"I thought I lost you" Carol sighed "I thought I'd never see you again." Daryl backed out of the house this wasn't his place, he handed the radio off to one of the on lookers, ignoring when Rick called after him and headed back in to the woods, that's where he belonged, alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Beth was worried, Daryl had gone in search of Sophia, and hadn't returned yet, Maggie came back from town with news that Sophia had been found. But Daryl hadn't shown up she was sure he would at least come for his bike, his other belongings. The following evening Rick showed up at the house, she sat with him and Hershel "where is he?" she asked nervous.

"He brought Sophia back, and then left he just walked into the woods" Rick told her.

"But your looking for him though right?" Beth saw Rick shake his head no and she was furious "you have to find him, he could be hurt or lost or worse."

"Bethy he saved you in the woods, and Sophia he must know what he's doing out there" Hershel wanted to assure her that he would be ok "he's probably trying to deal with his grief."

"Daddy he shouldn't be out there alone, he doesn't even have anywhere to call home any more" Beth left Hershel and Rick talking she couldn't believe neither of them wanted to search for Daryl. Over the following days Beth closed herself off from her family, staying in her room barely speaking to anyone.

Annette brought Beth's dinner up to her room "you can't stay in this room forever" she said placing the tray at the end of the bed.

Beth gave a small smile and placed down the book she was reading "I can try."

"Beth I know you think your in love with him, but you can't wait your entire life for him to return" Annette sat beside her.

"Mama you don't understand, he's not like anyone I've ever met before" Beth looked to her hands, she had fallen in love so easily "I'm so stupid, I really thought he liked me" she felt tears run down her face.

"Your still young Beth, you have a lot to learn about men" Annette pulled her youngest close letting her cry.

 **Author note: I know my updates have been irregular and short, but I'm hoping that will change now, I've just got a new laptop so hopefully this will make it much easier to write and update for you all. I just wanted to say thank you to all of those that follow/favourite and especially those who actually take the time out to comment on this story, I really appreciate all of the support and I hope that you continue to enjoy this story, because there's a lot more to come!**


	13. Chapter 13

Maggie knocked on Beth's door before entering the room "I didn't say you could come in" Beth glared at her.

"Daddy says get dressed and get down stairs for dinner, we have guests and he expects you to be there" Maggie ignored the glare Beth was giving her and left the room. Beth did as she was told and put on something suitable before making her way down for dinner, she entered the kitchen and quietly started to help Annette.

"Who is coming for dinner?" Beth asked not really wanting to face anybody.

"The new farm hand Zach, Glenn, Rick, Lori and the kids" Annette told her "we're eating outside, can you go and set the table for me" Beth nodded taking plates her mother had already gotten from the cupboard. It had been eight days since she last saw Daryl, she tried to put him out of her mind but that was proving a difficult task, every time she looked out her window she saw his bike parked out by the barn she was reminded of what she had felt when her arms were around his waist.

Beth made it through dinner barely saying two words to anybody, Glenn and Maggie were taking dishes from the table preparing for dessert. "Who is that" Zach pointed out across the field, a dark figure was stumbling through the tall grass. Rick was on his feet approaching the man, he turned and saw Glenn following him, they got close enough to see the face, Rick rushed forward supporting Daryl, Glenn doing the same supporting his other side.

"We've got to get him to a hospital" Rick said looking down at the arrow sticking out of his side.

Daryl broke free from Rick "no hospitals" he stumbled, Glenn being the only thing to keep him from falling.

"Woah alright no hospitals" Rick understood and helped support him again. Beth watched as everyone gathered to see who was with Rick and Glenn. "Hershel, Daryl needs help" Rick called out before they reached the house, Beth felt her heart stop as she turned to see Rick and Glenn almost dragging Daryl along.

Before Beth knew it her legs were carrying her toward Daryl, Rick held his arm out keeping her away, Daryl laid his eyes on her, she froze as he was moved inside the house. Zach approached Beth, bringing her back into reality "are you ok?" she didn't even look at him as she ran inside.

"Daryl I'm gonna need you to be still while I figure out how to pull the arrow from your side without causing more damage" Hershel explained as he examined him closer.

Daryl felt his head spinning he reached for the arrow and ripped it out of his body "Daryl" Beth was horrified at what he had done, he looked at her sheepishly she wasn't suppose to see him, not like this.

"Beth you need to move out of the way" Hershel pulled her away from Daryl. Whilst Maggie assisted with helping Hershel patch Daryl up, Beth sunk to the floor in the hallway staring at the closed door in front of her. Beth watched Rick and his family leave, telling Annette to call if they needed anything, Zach went to and throw from the kitchen a couple times before leaving as well.

"They've been in there for hours" Beth looked up at Annette.

"He's alive, and he's here that's more than we knew a few hours ago" Annette held her hands out for Beth, but she shook her head wanting to wait.

"I'm going to wait here" Beth shrugged not knowing where else she would go. It was dark and late by the time Maggie opened the door, Beth scrambled to her feet, Maggie gave her a small tired smile as she walked into the kitchen, she took a deep breath before entering the room "Daddy how is he?"

"He's a strong one, he'll be fine though he'll need a lot of rest" Hershel watched Beth sit by Daryl on the bed, he was out cold "I'm heading to bed, when he wakes give him two of these, get him to drink as much water as possible" he instructed figuring she wasn't going anywhere for a while.

Beth waited, that's all she could do, all she had been doing since he left waiting for him to come back. Beth watched him sleep, gently pushing the hair out of his face, she couldn't begin to imagine what he had gone through to get in the state he had showed up in, she hated seeing him hurt. It was a few hours before Daryl came around, he didn't say a word he just watched Beth as she got up and walked over to him, her words barely registering. Beth brought a glass to his lips and he realised just how thirsty he was bringing his hand up cover hers tilting the glass further back. "Take these aswell" Beth handed him two pills like Hershel had instructed, he did as he was told before trying to sit up, groaning as he stretched the stitches in his side "stay still, you need rest" she placed her hands gently on his shoulders so he would lie back down.

Daryl watched her take a step back, the concern she showed him was something he had never experienced before, he felt his head become blurry and his world fell into darkness. When he woke up next it was morning he could see the sun rising beyond the trees in the distance, he dragged his eyes across the room until they settled on Beth asleep across the room in an old arm chair. Daryl struggled to get to his feet he stumbled past Beth trying his hardest not to make any noise, he didn't want to wake her, heading to the front door when he got out of the room.

"Your not going to get very far without shoes" Annette called out to him seeing him try to sneak away, Daryl placed a hand on his bandaged side and turned to where she stood in the kitchen doorway, "she'll be heart broken if you leave now". Daryl didn't say anything he couldn't.

Hershel made his way down the stairs, looking between his wife and Daryl "you need to rest, your going to tear your stitches if you move around too much" he gestured for Daryl to return to the room he had been using.

"Daryl" They all heard Beth's frightened voice and the door to the room swing open.

Annette walked over to her "what are you fretting about he was just going to the toilet" she gave Daryl a look and hoped he would comply with her story, Beth watched as Hershel helped Daryl back to bed "come you can help me cook breakfast" she pulled Beth to the kitchen.

"Mama, he was leaving wasn't he?" Beth felt tears sting her eyes.

Beth took a tray of food in to his room, placing it on the side by the bed, she wanted to kiss him tell him she would take care of him but that wouldn't be what he wanted. Without looking at him she made her way back to the door "Beth" Daryl called out stopping her from leaving, he wanted to see her but she didn't look back as she exited the room. Daryl sat up a bit as Hershel entered the room "I'm sorry I came here."

"Your welcome to stay here as long as you need to" Hershel offered.

Daryl shook his head "I'll leave as soon as I'm back on my feet."

"There's no rush" Hershel stated "eat, Annette will be offended if that plates not empty."

"Thank you" Daryl hardly ever said those words "for stitching me up, and letting me stay in your home."


	14. Chapter 14

With Daryl safe and in the house, Beth fell back in to her old routine she tried to stay out of Daryl's way, never letting him catch her staring across the dinner table or as he helped around the farm, Hershel wouldn't let him do a lot since he was still healing but he had wanted to earn his keep. Beth took a tray of lemonade out to the barn "Daddy I brought you guys refreshments" she placed the tray down and went over to check on the horses.

"Thanks Beth did you make this yourself?" Zach asked as he grabbed a glass and walked closer to her.

"No" Beth answered shortly "where's my Daddy?"

"Out back with Daryl" Zach told her.

Beth walked back and picked up the two glasses left on the tray "I'm going to take these out to them" she didn't like the vibe Zach gave her. She spotted Hershel and Daryl talking over by an old broken down tractor that hadn't worked in years. "Daddy I thought you could use a drink" she held out a glass to him.

"Thanks Bethy" Hershel took a long sip. Beth held the other glass out toward Daryl but her eyes were downcast, he took a step closer to her and took the glass brushing his fingers over hers, she withdrew her hand quickly. "Beth are you alright?" Hershel asked seeing how uncomfortable she was.

"Yes Daddy, I'm going to head in to town, do you need anything?" Beth trained her eyes on him giving him a wide smile.

"I was just about to send Daryl out to get a few parts, thinks he can get this thing working, he was going to use your truck" Hershel explained to her "but I'm sure Daryl won't mind giving you a ride in to town".

"No" Beth exclaimed "I'll go tomorrow" she took a step away from them.

"I don't mind" Daryl mumbled, Beth felt her mouth run dry she looked at him for the first time in days finding herself nodding agreeing to go with him. They reached her truck and he climbed in behind the wheel, she got in the other side and sat as far from him as possible. "So where are you going?" Daryl asked as they approached the town.

"You can just drop me off anywhere" Beth said quietly.

"Just tell me where your going" Daryl looked at her annoyed.

Beth hesitated "Dixon motors" she whispered.

He looked at her confused "there's nothing wrong with the truck" he had driven over the last couple of days and hadn't had any problems.

"They're the only place in town hiring" Beth refused to look at him "I have an interview in like fifteen minutes" she told him.

Daryl laughed "your going to be a mechanic?"

Beth shot him a glare "obviously not, I'm going to be the secretary."

Daryl nodding in understanding, he drove up to the garage, it was about time he checked in anyway. Beth watched as Daryl got out of the truck, she thought he would just drop her off and leave, she slowly got out of the cab and walked toward the office trying to ignore Daryl. There was an older man sat behind the desk with a whole load of paper work covering the surface. "Bringing the truck in?" the man asked looking at her.

"I'm Beth, I'm here to interview with Dale" she smiled politely.

"Is that today" the guy stood up knocking some papers off the desk, "sorry, I'm Dale lost track of the day, if you want to take a seat back in the waiting room, I'll come get you in just a moment" Beth nodded and went into the waiting room, she spotted Daryl walking over to the office.

"Daryl what are you doing here?" Dale stood and shook his hand.

"Just checking in, how are things working out with that new guy?" Daryl sat in the chair Dale had stood from putting his feet up on the desk.

"He's ok, the other guys don't really like him though" Dale explained "I have a girl waiting to be interviewed are you staying?" Daryl smirked and nodded, Dale went and got Beth. "This is Daryl Dixon the owner" Dale introduced.

Beth froze under his gaze for a second "It's nice to meet you Mr Dixon" she smiled at him glancing at Dale.

"You can leave Dale, I can handle this, please take a seat Miss Greene" Daryl gestured to the chair opposite "so Miss Greene what makes you think you can handle this job?"

"Daryl are you rea..." Beth was so confused.

"What happened to Mr Dixon?" Daryl raised an eyebrow.

"I can't do this, not with you" Beth stood up.

Daryl scoffed "I thought you wanted a job, you can't avoid your boss," she shook her head turning to walk to the door "your hired" he said simply.

"What?" Beth looked at him "I'm hired?"

"I couldn't think of anyone better for the job" Daryl spoke seriously, he got up from his seat and walked out the door, "she starts on Monday" he told Dale. Dale nodded and walked over to Beth filling out the necessary paperwork for her to start. Daryl took a few items he needed from the garage to fix the tractor and then waited for Beth by the truck. Beth got inside the truck and sighed as Daryl got in beside her. "We need to talk" Daryl stated as he drove away from the garage.

"What could we possibly have to talk about?" Beth shrugged she didn't even know what to say to him.

"You've been avoiding me" Daryl pointed out as he pulled in to the side of the road and faced her.

Beth frowned and looked at him "I've been avoiding you? Because you left you didn't give me much choice."

"I didn't leave because of you, I left because of Merle" Daryl told her.

"No do not use him as an excuse, you saved that little girl you could've come straight back to me" Beth bit her lip she hadn't meant to make this about her "take me home" she demanded, he sighed and did as she asked.

Daryl drove up to the farm and flinched as Beth slammed the door to the truck closed, he got out and grabbed the things he needed and headed back to the tractor. Hershel went and called Daryl in for dinner but he refused saying he wanted to finish before it got dark, but it soon got dark and he still didn't return to the house, he noticed Zach leave for the night a few hours ago. Daryl eventually got the tractor started and realised he had no other excuse to stay outside, he returned to the house and began to pack his things.

"Daryl what are you doing?" Maggie asked loudly, gaining the attention of the other members of her family.

"Was that necessary?" Daryl scowled at her.

Annette walked over to him "are you leaving?"

Daryl nodded "I've stayed too long" he looked to Beth.

"Where will you go?" Hershel asked knowing he had no place to call home.

"There's an empty storage room above the bar, it'll do for now" Daryl made his way to the front door "thank you for everything."

"Your welcome here anytime" Annette called to him. Beth felt her heart break once more as she watched him leave.


	15. Chapter 15

3 Years Later

"Bethy it's your birthday time to get up" Annette called up stairs.

"I'm up" Beth called back climbing out of bed, she went to shower for the day before returning to her room to get dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror, it was her twenty first birthday and she was excited. She pulled her long hair into a ponytail, and put on a little make up before leaving her room to join her parents for breakfast.

"Morning baby" Annette kissed her head as she sat at the table.

"Mama you didn't have to go to all this trouble" Beth looked at the spread her mother had set out on the table.

"Your birthday is only once a year, and your going out for dinner so this is the only meal I'm going to get to cook for you today" Annette set the last plate of bacon on the table.

"Where's Daddy?" Beth asked as she filled her plate.

"I called him in, but he's been spending a lot of time in the field lately you know that" Annette sat down next to her and they said grace before they ate.

Beth sighed she knew things were hard right now "I wish he would let me do more on the farm."

"You have your own job, and college to worry about" Annette didn't want Beth to worry "he's stubborn and we'll bounce back" she assured her "anyway you shouldn't be worrying about that today, it's your birthday have some fun."

"If I don't leave now, I'm going to be late for work" Beth stood from the table she had wanted to wait for Hershel to come in.

"Here" Annette handed her a small wrapped gift "happy birthday honey" she gave her a hug.

"Mama you shouldn't have got me anything" Beth knew they didn't have the money for gifts.

Annette shook her head "stop, your going to be late."

Beth put the gift in her bag before running out to her truck, she didn't see Hershel at all she sighed as she got in the truck. As soon as she reached the garage she ran inside apologizing for being late. "I'll let it go just because today is your birthday" Dale smiled at her and pulled out a balloon with twenty one plastered all over it and a bottle of champagne.

"Thank you Dale" she gave the older man a hug before settling behind her desk. She was taking a half day so she could spend some time with Maggie, so she had to get all of the paper work in order before she left.

She met Maggie at a diner in town and they sat and caught up, they had been seeing each other less often since Maggie had moved in with Glenn. Halfway through lunch Maggie's phone went off, she tried to ignore it but Beth could see it was bothering her "you can answer it's fine."

"But today is suppose to be about you" Maggie quickly took out her phone checking her messages "it's Glenn he's just been given the day off" she sighed putting her phone away.

"Maggie go" Beth smiled.

"Beth I can't just leave you" Maggie refused.

"Go, your just going to be texting him all day otherwise" Beth assured her that it was fine.

Maggie gave in but felt guilty "I'll make it up to you" she promised.

Beth realised she now had her afternoon free, she dropped her truck off to the garage deciding she wanted to do something different with her day, something she had never done before, she walked down the street and stood outside nervously for a little while before building up the courage to enter the bar. She took a seat at the bar "what do you want sweetcheeks?" the bartender asked.

"A beer" Beth ordered.

"You got ID?" he questioned her, she nodded and showed her license, he placed a beer on the bar in front of her, she paid the man and he left her alone, she glanced around it was early in the day so barely anyone was there, a few rough looking men who were all eye balling her, she looked down at her beer uncertain why she had come to a bar.

"Boss I'm going on my break, cover me" the bartender walked out of the bar, she was left alone with the patrons of the bar.

"Honey what's a girl like you doing in a dump like this" Beth froze as a large guy put his arm around her shoulder.

"Harry let the girl go" Beth recognised that voice she swung her head to look at the employee door, Daryl's eyes widened when he realised who she was.

"Daryl" she smiled her day was starting to look up.

Daryl walked so he was in front of her behind the bar "your not old enough to drink" he said taking the beer away.

"Wrong" Beth presented her driving license again, she watched as he looked it over and then placed the beer back on the bar, he poured himself a glass of whiskey and came around to sit in the stool beside her.

"Beth it's your birthday, what are you doing here?" Daryl asked carefully looking at her.

"Everybody's busy" she shrugged smiling at him "so this beer is my friend today" she took a sip from the bottle.

"Too busy for you on your birthday, that doesn't sound like the Greene family I know" Daryl looked at her sceptically.

Beth nodded "a lot changed since I last saw you Daryl."

"Tell me about it" Daryl suggested.

"You don't want to hear my problems" Beth couldn't remember the last time she felt so comfortable.

Daryl smirked "all part of the bartenders job, listening to whining patrons."

Beth laughed "Maggie and Glenn got engaged, she moved out over Christmas, the drought last summer really hit us on the farm, we had to let Zach go, we were struggling so bad that Daddy sold half of the veterinary practice and now spends his days working in the fields just trying to keep on top of things financially, but Mama's sick, really sick the medical bills are too much" she felt a tear roll down her cheek, Daryl brushed it away, she looked at him smiling the words had just fallen from her mouth she hadn't meant to tell him everything.

"Beth I never would have guessed things were that bad" Daryl wanted to make everything right for her.

"Daddy won't let me help out on the farm, I convinced him to let me pay rent so that the money could help Mama" Beth let out a shaky breath "I'm thinking of quitting school, asking Dale for more hours, maybe even getting a second job" she told him.

"I'll give you more hours at the garage, time off when you need it for your mother, a second job here if you want it, if you promise me not to quit school take a year, two if you need it but don't quit" Daryl stood from his stool to serve another one of his customers. As Beth watched him she realised that she was still in love with him, he made her feel safe like he would protect her from the world. Beth noticed the bartender join Daryl behind the bar "that was more than twenty minutes" he grabbed two beers and took a seat back beside Beth.

"I promise" Beth said as they faced each other.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note: So a lot of you in the last chapter found it strange that Daryl hadn't seen Beth and that he didn't know about the Greene's financial issues. So I just thought I'd put this in quickly to try and clear some of that up.** The Greene's being a very proud family didn't want anyone taking pity on them, so they tried to hide that they were having problems, the same with Annette being sick they wanted to keep it in the family until they knew for sure that Annette was dying. Daryl on the other hand avoided the garage, as he did before he met Beth, he still checks in with Dale but doesn't visit the garage at all, the only reason he agreed to help in past chapters was because Beth was there. And don't forget that Daryl is still a Dixon, so he doesn't care much for gossip and mainly keeps to himself. **I hope that clears up a little bit of the confusion from the last chapter.**

Beth stayed at the bar until nightfall, wanting to get a feel for the place, she watched Daryl work admiring the way he handled his regular customers. She stayed until the bar closed, not realising it was already two in the morning, "hey you got a way to get home?"

"My truck's at the garage" Beth told him.

"You've been drinking, I ain't letting you drive" Daryl refused the idea as he locked the doors, shutting them in.

"I had three beers all evening" Beth rolled her eyes at him.

Daryl shook his head "no drink driving" he was stern.

"And how do you propose I get home?" She questioned him grinning.

"I don't, you can stay with me for the night" Daryl offered going to lock the doors, her face heated and she felt her heart pounding, Daryl had just invited her to stay the night and she couldn't believe how lucky she felt.

Daryl held the door to the employee room open for her "your still living above the bar?" he gave a short nod. Beth followed Daryl up the staircase into an open space, he had been living there for three years but it was still pretty sparse, a king bed against the far wall a rough sofa in the middle of the room a recliner beside it, a small kitchen space on her left as she walked in "you can have the bed" he gestured.

"There's no need, I'll probably fit better on the sofa" She smiled at him "bathroom?" she bit her lip nervously looking between two doors in his room.

"Left" Daryl muttered, he watched as she went in and closed the door behind her, he paced the living room area unable to believe he had gotten Beth to stay with him, what was he thinking. Beth washed her make up off and took her hair down, finishing up before she went out to find Daryl stood near the door they had entered from, he eyed her "I'm gonna sleep in the bar."

Beth laughed "you are not leaving me alone in here" she walked over to him and placed her hand on his bicep "what are you scared?"

"Beth" Daryl reached out to cup her face but she looked away before taking a step back "get some sleep" he sat himself down on the sofa. Beth took off her jacket and shoes and pulled back the covers on his bed before burying herself beneath the sheets. Daryl had fell asleep on his sofa more times than he could count but that night with Beth in his bed he couldn't let sleep take over him, he could hear soft cries so he got up to check on her, she was crying in her sleep he gently shook her to wake her up, she jolted up fear evident in her eyes "you're ok, it was just a dream."

Beth sat against the headboard "sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't wake me" Daryl assured her as he sat on the edge of the bed "are you ok?"

Beth nodded "happens every so often, I'm ok" she smiled at him "can you sleep here with me?"

The look in her eye made him unable to say no, so he manoeuvred around her and lay down beside her, Beth hesitantly moved herself closer to him, "Beth your freezing" Daryl quickly pulled the blanket up around her.

"So keep me warm" Beth giggled, Daryl let out a deep breath and pulled her into his arms holding her close to his chest "that's better" she smiled up at him gently "you always did make me feel safe" she sighed "I was terrible to you after Merle died, probably even before that, you were only ever nice to me and I was so selfish, I'm sorry" she lay her head on his chest and fell asleep feeling more peaceful than she had in a long time.

Beth woke up, sun in her eyes as she looked around trying to figure out where she was, she hadn't lifted her head yet and was confused when she was moving slightly looking down she was greeted by Daryl's shirt, she turned her head and saw that he was watching her "hi" she bit her lip shyly.

"Morning" Daryl raised an eyebrow at her seeing that she made no attempt to move from his chest "how'd you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a long time" she admitted placing her head right above his heart.

Daryl cleared his throat "we should get up" he suggested.

Beth nodded but still didn't move "what time is it?"

"Almost nine" he said looking at the clock in the kitchen.

Beth immediately sat up "I was meant to start work at seven thirty" she got out of bed panicking, she couldn't believe how late she was.

"Don't worry about it" Daryl laughed at her reaction "we'll have some breakfast then I'll take you in" he offered.

"And tell Dale what, that we had a sleep over?" Beth exclaimed.

Daryl rolled his eyes "I'll tell him you were interviewing for a job in the bar."

"Oh I guess that might work" Beth sat back down on the bed feeling relief, Daryl walked past her and went into the bathroom with a set of clean clothes, when he came back out Beth was looking around his kitchen "breakfast, Daryl you have no food."

"I never said we were having breakfast here" Daryl shrugged as he put on his boots "grab your things lets go."

"I look a mess" Beth sighed as she pulled on her shoes.

"You're beautiful Beth" Daryl ignored the questioning look she gave him and headed for the door "come on, how late do you want to be for work?" Daryl walked out the service door and held it open for Beth who walked over to his bike, he smiled at that "let's go." They arrived at Carol's diner, Daryl held the door open again for Beth she went in shocked that it was so busy "this way" he pulled her gently to a corner she noticed the table was reserved as he took a seat.

"Daryl are we allowed to sit here?" Beth hesitantly sat opposite him.

"Hey Daryl, the usual?" Carol looked flushed as she reached his table, he nodded "and what can I get you sweety?"

"Eggs and bacon, orange juice" Beth shrugged she hadn't even looked at the menu.

"Get her French toast as well" Daryl added.

Beth looked at him confused "you reserved us a table?"

He shook his head "no, after I found Sophia I came here a few times, I came in once or twice and there were no free seats, so now this is my table Carol insisted."

"The little girl during the hurricane?" Beth remembered because that was they day he had taken off, he nodded glad when Carol brought there drinks over.

"So Daryl how long have the two of you been dating?" she asked out right.

"Carol" Daryl looked at Beth not knowing what she would do, but she smiled at him.

Carol shook her head "you make sure he treats you right" she said to Beth before dissapearing again.

"So how do you think I should tell my parents I'll be working in a bar?" Beth asked seeing how uncomfortable Daryl was after Carol's question.

"I'll come by, tell them that you'll be under my supervision the whole time" Daryl offered.

They ate breakfast keeping conversation light before Daryl dropped Beth off at the garage, he followed her in talking to Dale about giving Beth more hours as she settled in to work. Beth saw Daryl get ready to leave and walked out to say goodbye "will you come by for dinner?"

"How about I come on Sunday after church, I'll help Hershel for a bit on the farm" he offered, she grinned nodding at him.

"Daryl" he looked at her curiously "thank you" she said sincerely.


	17. Chapter 17

Daryl was slowly beginning to realise just how much he liked having Beth in his life again, she had visited him twice since her birthday, once bringing him lunch and the other just sitting in the bar while he worked. It was Sunday and he knew he had to go to the Greene farm. He pulled up to the farmhouse and noticed Hershel's car wasn't there, he was early, he walked up to the porch and took a seat on the last step waiting for them to return.

When Hershel pulled up to the farm he was confused to see Daryl sat leaning into the shade of the porch "what is Daryl doing here?"

"He showed up" Beth leant between the front seats in shock a huge smile on her face, as soon as Hershel stopped the car she was out and running toward Daryl who stood up to greet her, she threw her arms around him "I didn't think you'd come."

"I made a promise, I keep my promises" Daryl assured her, feeling slightly uncomfortable as she held him longer than necessary, he pushed her away and walked over to greet Hershel and Annette.

Annette held onto Daryl as they walked slowly toward the house "Daryl Dixon, have you not been eating well."

"Well nothing lives up to your cooking" Daryl laughed.

"I better start cooking then" Annette let go of Daryl and walked inside, Beth over heard and looked at Hershel worried, Daryl caught the look and was confused by it.

"Actually Mrs Greene, Beth promised to cook for us today, I was looking forward to her cooking" he said looking to Beth to see if he had done the right thing.

"Mama, why don't you and Daryl relax and I'll get started" Beth said making her way to the kitchen.

Hershel helped Annette get settled before following Beth into the kitchen, "Bethy what is Daryl doing here?"

"I invited him, I know I probably should've told you but it's Daryl I didn't think he'd come, he knows Mama is sick, he offered me more hours at the garage and time off when I need it" Beth explained to him, she had failed to mention that she had ran into Daryl earlier in the week.

"Beth we both know what happened the last time he left, I can't have you hurt like that again" Hershel was worried that she would be hurt again like the last time.

"I won't get attached this time" Beth assured him "I know now that he doesn't like me, not like I do him," Daryl cleared his throat from the doorway, he hadn't meant to listen to their conversation she met his eyes and felt like she was drowning under his questioning gaze "what?" she hadn't meant to sound so rude.

"Annette wants some water" Daryl stated watching her closely.

"You know where the glasses are" Beth looked at Hershel before turning away from them both. Daryl made Annette a glass of water taking it to her in the living room, he tried hard to ignore what he had heard Beth say.

Beth set lunch on the table a little over an hour later. Annette barely ate anything and refused dessert, Beth smiled and helped her to bed. Hershel went out into the field like he did whenever Annette had a bad turn.

"Beth are you alright?" Daryl placed his hand on her shoulder as she was leaning over the sink doing dishes, she gave a short nod "you can talk to me."

"I have to be ok" Beth took a deep breath and turned toward him, he could see the tears in her eyes as she willed herself not cry.

"Beth you don't have to carry this burden all by yourself" Daryl stiffened as she leaned in to his chest.

She sighed "I wish I could run away, how selfish does that make me?"

"If you were selfish you would've run by now, run and never looked back, but you're still here Beth, you're strong and you are not alone" Daryl wrapped his arms around her gently stroking her hair.

"You should go help Daddy, I'm going to clean up in here and check on Mama" Beth released herself from Daryl's grip and returned to what she was doing, he watched her for a moment before taking off through the back door.

Daryl found Hershel in the field, he grabbed a shovel and helped him turn over the soil, "how long has Annette been sick?"

"A little over ten months" Hershel told him "she hasn't got long left."

"Beth says your spending more time out here than ever before" Daryl mentioned taking a deep breath before continuing "why aren't you in there with her?"

"I watched Maggie's mother die, I can't watch Beth's" Hershel explained.

Beth had never mentioned that her and Maggie had different mothers, so this came as a shock to him "I didn't realise."

"Maggie was young when she passed, I met Annette pretty quickly she already had Shawn."


	18. Chapter 18

It had become a regular occurrence for Daryl to show up at the farm on a Sunday, but this day would end how none of them expected.

"DADDY" Beth ran out shouting gesturing for them to return to the house, Daryl glanced at Hershel and the older man gestured for him to go ahead knowing he would be faster "Mama collapsed" Beth said as Daryl reached her. Daryl didn't know what to do, he went inside to see Annette slumped against the kitchen counter, he checked she was still breathing as Hershel reached them.

"We have to go to the hospital" Hershel told them, Daryl lifted Annette off the floor he would usually hate this kind of contact but neither Beth nor Hershel would be able to carry her.

Beth sat in the back of the car with Annette leaning against her, Daryl offered to drive since he had the clearest mind of the three. Daryl waited outside the hospital room while Beth and Hershel went in with Annette. Beth came out she was staring at the floor, Daryl stood to greet her and she walked straight in to him "sorry" she turned and walked the other way.

"Beth" Daryl caught hold of her arm.

"Your still here" Beth looked up at him confused.

"Of course I'm still here" Daryl nodded, he had never seen Beth look so devastated "how's your Mama?" Beth shook her head, she couldn't form the words "it's ok to cry" he said and she did, she sunk to her knees sobbing. He bent down next to her, holding her until she calmed down.

"She's not doing great" Beth whispered "they won't let her come home" she said leaning on Daryl "I need to call Maggie and Shawn they need to come here" she pulled out her phone but her hands were shaking.

"I can do it" Daryl offered taking her phone "why don't you go back in and sit with her" she nodded and he helped her stand up. Daryl knew he was screwed Beth had him, even if she didn't want him he wasn't going anywhere. Daryl stayed out of the way, knowing they needed time as a family, but Hershel came out and invited Daryl in.

"Go" Annette shooed them out of the room, leaving her alone with Daryl "my husband will be jealous" she smiled weakly.

"Shouldn't be wasting your time with me" Daryl had been there when the doctor told them she probably wouldn't make it through the night.

"Look after her, she regrets a lot of what happened with you" Annette took his hand "promise me."

Daryl nodded his head "I'll be here for her."

"She's my youngest, she'll need you to be strong for her" she spoke quietly it getting harder and harder to stay awake.

"I will be, I promise" Daryl let go of her hand, and retreated from the room letting, Hershel, Maggie, Shawn and Beth re-enter, she stared at him as they passed each other wanting desperately to know why her mother had wanted to be alone with him.


	19. Chapter 19

Daryl had been beside Beth every step of the way through Annette's funeral. Beth had barely said more than two words since Annette's death, she was staring blankly at the wall, as people mingled around her at the wake, Daryl stood at the back door watching Beth silently he was worried about her. "Has she eaten?" Maggie asked as she stopped next to Daryl.

"Not as much as she should" Daryl took his eyes off Beth for a second to look at Maggie "how are you doing?"

"Getting through it, Daddy hasn't come in from the field yet, Rick's out there talking with him" Maggie sighed.

"They'll be fine just gotta give them time" Daryl reassured her as he saw Shawn going over to sit with Beth, she rested her head on his shoulder not even looking at who it was. Beth started to clean up before people had even started to leave she wanted to keep herself busy, she felt light headed and crashed to the floor, the dishes going with her. "Beth" Daryl ran to her side, pulling her away from the broken plates "Beth wake up, Beth" he carried her up to her room "what's wrong with her?" he looked at Maggie and Lori who had followed after him.

"She might be in shock" Lori said looking over her "we should take her to the hospital."

"Let's just wait and see if she comes around" Maggie suggested, knowing Beth wouldn't want to spend any more time at hospitals.

"I'll go get some water for when she wakes" Lori spoke before leaving the room.

"I still have to get everyone out, and try to get Daddy back inside, will you stay with her?" Maggie asked Daryl.

"I'm not going anywhere" Daryl assured her as he settled him self on the floor leaning against Beth's bed, he was facing slightly toward her so that he could keep an eye on her. Beth was out of it for over a day, but Maggie refused to take her to the hospital.

"She's waking up" Shawn shook Daryl from his sleep. Daryl was on his feet staring at Beth from across the room, Maggie and Shawn were stood right by her side.

"Beth we're so glad you're awake" Maggie hugged her, Beth winced not wanting to be moved "how are you feeling?"

Beth looked from Maggie to Shawn, then to Daryl and then down at the bed before returning her gaze to Maggie answering her question "thirsty." Maggie handed her a glass of water she took it and drank quickly "what happened?"

"You collapsed at Mama's wake" Shawn told her carefully, Beth let out a sad laugh, they all looked at her confused.

"I thought I dreamt it, Mama's really gone?" Beth put her head in her hands, Maggie and Shawn sat either side hugging her, Daryl didn't want to interrupt so he left the room "how's Daddy?"

"He's worried about you Beth, we all were, but he's back into his usual routine mostly" Maggie smiled at her not wanting her to worry about anything but herself.

"Daryl's still here" she had noticed he was still wearing the same shirt from the funeral.

"Refused to leave your side" Shawn grinned at her "until you wake up, figures."

"My head hurts" Beth told them.

"Here some painkillers" Maggie placed them in her hands, she took them with the last of her water, "get some sleep, one of us will be here when you wake up again."

Daryl was sat with Hershel in the kitchen, after informing him that Beth was a awake, when both Shawn and Maggie came down, Daryl stood up worried about Beth "she's fine, gone back to sleep" he was on edge wanted to get back to her, he knew that staying was unusual, but he couldn't leave not until he knew she was ok.

"Go on up son" Hershel saw how on edge he was, Daryl gave him a polite nod and ran back to Beth's side.

Daryl had been with her for days, and she had never looked so small "damn girl, knows how to scare a man" he mumbled as he leaned close to her and kissed her forehead, her eyes shot open staring at him, he stumbled back hitting her dresser, he watched her cautiously fear evident in her eyes.

"Don't leave me, I can't loose you too" her voice was weak and strangled.

Daryl took a second to regain him composure "I'm here" he sat on the edge of he bed "I'm with you." She gripped his arm scared that he would just disappear, he placed his hand over hers.


	20. Chapter 20

Beth slept through the night holding onto Daryl's hand, he sat up watching her wanting to be there if she woke and needed anything. Beth woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee, she stirred a bit rubbing her eyes she opened them to see Daryl sat at the end of the bed "hey" she kicked him gently.

"You feel up to going downstairs?" Daryl turned his head to her.

"I need to shower" Beth bit her lip embarrassed.

Daryl nodded and stood up "I'll get Maggie."

Beth laughed "I'm not an invalid, I can shower on my own" she pulled the covers back and swung her legs round, she stumbled a little as she stood up, Daryl caught her by the elbow his other hand on her hip he held her close to him and she felt her heart pounding. "Daryl, why are you here?"

It was a question Daryl had been waiting for, that he had no real answer for "you asked me to stay."

"You don't really strike me for the kind of man that does what he's told" she was searching his eyes for something anything that would tell her why he was still there "Daryl."

Daryl took a step back when there was a knock on the door "Beth, Daryl are you up, breakfast is ready" Maggie called through the door.

"We're coming" Beth never looked away from Daryl as he walked over and opened the door "you'll have to answer that question sooner or later" she whispered as she walked passed him, he walked close behind her in case she felt dizzy or fell.

Beth hugged Hershel before taking her seat at the table, "Daryl are you not eating?"

"I should go, you need time as a family" Daryl told them.

"Really, now you think we need time as a family" Shawn laughed.

Beth looked at her brother annoyed, she didn't know what to say to make him stay, she looked at him waiting for him to change his mind, but he just looked down at the table feeling undeserving of being let in to their family, she stood from the table sighing "I'm not hungry" she made her way back to her room.

Maggie walked over and hit Daryl on the shoulder accusingly "what the hell did you say to her?"

"Maggie, Shawn give us a minute" Hershel gestured for them to get out "you keep hurting her Daryl, and I know your not the one to blame" Daryl stared at his feet, feeling like a scolded child "but I can't have you around, not messing with her head not after everything that has happened."

"I understand" Daryl walked out it wasn't what he wanted but he had no right to argue with Hershel.

Beth came back down after she heard him leave "just like old times right" she gave a short laugh.

"You fell in love with him again" Maggie pointed out.

"I don't think I ever stopped" Beth smiled weakly, she needed to hear herself say it out loud to allow herself to believe she truly meant it "I need to go out" she got up and kissed Hershel on his cheek.

"Don't do anything stupid" Hershel warned.

"You do stupid things when you're in love" Beth whispered hugging him assuring him she'd be ok.

She got in her truck and drove to the bar glad to see his bike parked up outside, she waited until the bar staff wasn't looking and quickly ran through the employee door and up the stairs to Daryl's apartment, she knocked on the door rapidly.

"I told you not to bother me" Daryl yelled not bothering to move to answer the door, she knocked again but he just ignored the door, she sunk to the floor not knowing what else she could do. Beth didn't know how long she sat there before she nodded off. Daryl ran out of alcohol way too quickly, he stormed to the door almost stepping on Beth as she fell through the threshold, he panicked "Beth" he lifted her and walked her over to his bed "wake up Beth." She woke to his loud voice and flinched away from him. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you mad at me?" Beth whispered.

"Am I mad at you, that doesn't answer my question" Daryl was frustrated.

"You didn't answer mine earlier" she looked away from him.

"That's not the same thing" he growled out, walking over to the couch and sitting down, she walked over and stood in front of him nervously.

"Do you like me?" Beth asked quietly.

Daryl grit his teeth "Beth."

"More than an employee?" she pushed, he stared down "more than a friend" she touched his shoulder gently "more than anything?" he felt a tear hit his hand and his head snapped up to look at her "I know to you I'm probably just some stupid girl you think needs protecting, and you can't get rid of me because you're a good man Daryl Dixon, too good for me" she pulled her hand away and stepped toward the door "I'm sorry."

Daryl slammed the door shut before she could open it more than a few inches, she could see his fist clench, biting her lip nervously as she turned to face him "that it, have you said everything you meant to?" Beth shook her head slowly "continue."

She gulped and took in a deep breath, she had no words left in her as she rested her hands on his shoulders, standing on her tip toes to kiss him. His hands gripped her waist and pushed her roughly against the door, he pinned her there, trying to control his thoughts as her breasts hit his chest each time she breathed in, she stared in his eyes waiting for him to say something, do something, "you can have me Daryl, if you want me."

He brought one hand up to her face gently running his fingers across her forehead to brush the hair out of the way, his fingers ending up on her lips "you can't say that to a man."

"So, what are you waiting for" she was nervous, worried, scared and excited.

Daryl was having an eternal fight with himself, he had always run if things looked to good to be true, but here she was, the best thing that could or would ever happen to him, waiting for him to make a move. Kissing her he gave in to everything he had been trying to avoid. She let out a whine as he pulled away. "You, I've been waiting all my life for you" he felt no regret in his words, she smiled leaning in to him, he kissed her head "Beth how long have you been out there?"

Beth looked up at him shyly "I knocked" she shrugged.

"Do you realise how beautiful you are?" Daryl told her, his hand ran under her shirt and rested on her back, she tingled with anticipation. Daryl was trying to hold himself back, Beth wasn't one of the women he hooked up with when he was drunk, ones he snuck out on or that snuck out on him, people he didn't care about, she was different, Beth was different.

"Your not so bad yourself" she bit her lip grinning at him.

Daryl leaned forward and bit her lip, something he had wanted to do since he had seen her do it on the first day they met, she moaned delightfully. He groaned pulling her against him. Beth ran her hands down Daryl's back resting them just above his jeans. Kissing along her jaw he brought a hand up to her hair and pulled the hair band out, letting her blonde locks fall. "I'm so lucky" he kissed her and moved them away from his front door, he bumped into a chair stumbling a little but not letting their kiss end.

He guided her to his bed, her knees hit the edge of the bed but she kept herself stood against him, he pulled back watching her curiously, he noticed she was blushing "I've never done this before" she whispered nervously.

"We don't have to do this if your not ready" Daryl didn't want to push her before she was ready.

She shook her head "I don't want to wait, be gentle."


	21. Chapter 21

Daryl was sat back against his headboard, his hand playing with Beth's hair, his sheet barely covering their decency, her body was curled into his side one hand on his chest over his heart. Beth woke as her hair tickled her neck, she had her head rested on his bicep her face against his ribs she kissed him there. "You're awake" he moved his hand from her hair and onto her hip.

She looked up at him biting her lip smiling "did you sleep well?" she asked.

"I didn't sleep" he answered her.

She giggled "you've just been watching me?" he nodded unashamed, she brought her hands to his chest and rested her chin on them "should I find that creepy?"

"It's something you may have to get used to" Daryl leaned down to kiss her.

"I think I could get use to waking up like this" she giggled, as she moved her hand over his chest she noticed scars littering his body, he felt her hands hesitate as she reached a large scar across his stomach, her eyes had moved from his and started to take in what she was feeling, he placed his large hand over her own and guided her to the scar, normally he would've kept his shirt on but he didn't want to hide anything from her. "Daryl how did you get these?" Beth looked at him worried, curious.

"Some are from bar fights, this one you might remember" he took Beth's hand and placed it just under his ribs on the side she was laying "got an arrow stuck in me" he grinned at her, but saw she didn't smile back her eyes were still filled with confusion "I was hoping you would never find out" he sighed leaning his head back.

"Hey" she whispered "you don't have to tell me, not if you really don't want to."

"No it's something I need you to know, if this is going to work" Daryl breathed in deeply, he didn't speak about his past, it was something he wanted to leave behind him, "my parent's weren't like yours, they were never good at being parents my mother fell asleep smoking a cigarette one night, burned down our place and killed herself whilst she was at it" he didn't look at her didn't want to see the pity etched onto her face "Merle was basically already out of the house by then so it was just me and my Pa, he was an abusive fucking drunk, it didn't matter what I did or didn't do if he could get his hands on me that's exactly what he would do, mostly with a belt, a tv antenna occasionally" he didn't want to go into too much detail she didn't need to know the worst of it "he tried to get me out, Merle I mean he came back for me a couple years after our Ma passed took me whilst the old man was passed out drunk, he brought me to this town" he paused to look at her, she nodded for him to continue "but he beat the crap out of some guy, got picked up by the cops they sent me back to live with my Pa, it got worse after that."

Beth didn't know what to say, didn't know what she should say "Beth don't put too much thought in to it, it happened a long time ago."

"What happened to him?" Beth found herself asking.

"Alcohol poisoning" he said.

Beth sat up "he got away with it, everything he put you through and he got away with it" she was outraged.

Daryl had not expected this reaction from her "Beth" he kissed her bare shoulder.

"I don't understand how anyone could hurt their own child" she looked back at him "how did nobody notice, how did he get away with hurting you for so many years" she ran her fingers across the scruff on his chin.

"I try not to think about it, I've always tried to live in the present, but with you I keep seeing the future, things I want to do with you, places I want to take you, can you please forget my past so we can look forward together" he kissed her passionately, she nodded kissing him back, placing her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as he pressed her body against her own the sheet falling from her, she blushed forgetting how naked they were.


	22. Chapter 22

Beth woke the next morning she stretched hitting Daryl she giggled to herself as she watched him readjust on the bed, she kissed his cheek before sitting on the edge of the bed her head was revelling in the night they shared, she found his t-shirt discarded on the floor and slipped it on not bothering with anything else. She walked to his kitchen and pulled open the fridge and found bacon and eggs exactly what she needed to fill her empty stomach. She whipped up mix for scrambled eggs, and started to fry the bacon. Daryl groaned as he woke up feeling the bed was empty his eyes shot open roaming around the room he saw Beth leaning up to a high cupboard grabbing two glasses out, his shirt riding up revealing she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"I forgot you're a morning person" he grumbled as he got out of bed and pulled a clean pair of boxers on.

"Good morning to you too" Beth grinned over her shoulder at him.

"You look amazing" he commented, she giggled as his arms wound around her waist "and smell amazing" he kissed the side of her head "though that might be the bacon," she elbowed him in the gut both of them laughing.

"Do you think you could get juice from the fridge?" she said as she started to divide up the food onto two plates.

"No" Daryl didn't want to let her go.

"Daryl your so cute" she giggled placing the frying pan down and bringing her hands up to his hair.

"I think you have me confused with someone else" he kissed her neck, sucking her nape she shivered "foods getting cold" he let her go after teasing her a little, going to the fridge and getting the juice like she had asked. Beth took both plates, a couple forks and sat down on the sofa, Daryl placed their drinks on the coffee table and sat beside her, he took a plate from her and she leaned against him and they ate, it was the best meal he had had in a long time.

"I should get dressed" Beth said quietly as she placed her plate on the coffee table.

"Why planning on leaving?" Daryl held her tighter.

"Well no, not yet" Beth gave him a smile.

Daryl smirked "then there's no need for clothes," she giggled thinking he was being ridiculous.

"Daryl you once told me you weren't really one for dreaming of the future, has that changed at all?" Beth asked curious.

"Yea it has" he laughed as she looked at him to keep talking "what do you want to know?"

She looked away biting her lip "am I part of your future?"

"Do you want to be?" he pulled her so she was sat in his lap, she nodded "good because that's part of my plan."

"You have a plan?" Beth smiled giving him a kiss, he nodded "well tell me" she grew frustrated.

"Nah, if you want to see how it plays out, you'll have to stick around" he teased her, not realising that it was driving her crazy as she started picturing a future for them together. Beth groaned as she turned and flung one leg over Daryl so she was straddling him, feeling brave she leaned down and kissed him before pulling back and taking off the only piece of clothing she was wearing. "You've no idea what you're doing to me" Daryl practically growled as he dived in kissing her.

"We should take a shower" Beth said but didn't move from her spot in Daryl's bed.

"We?" Daryl smirked at her.

"Yes we" she said matter of factly.

"I think I'm up for that" he agreed sitting up and stretching.

"And then you can take me out for lunch" Beth called as he walked in to the bathroom.

"We're going to miss lunch, if you move that slowly" Daryl said as he turned the shower on.

Beth sat at the edge of Daryl's bed as she put her shoes on, getting ready to go out "that was the longest shower I've had in a while" she said as Daryl sat next to her.

"It was the best shower I've had in awhile" he kissed her greedily "you ready?"

"Yes" Beth grabbed her jacket and followed Daryl outside "so where are you taking me?"

Daryl rolled his eyes and got on his bike, she grinned and hopped on behind him, snaking her arms around his waist. Daryl didn't really know where to take Beth, so he just pulled in at Carol's diner hoping Beth wouldn't be too disappointed, she smiled as she got off the bike, he held the door to the diner open for her she kissed his cheek as she passed and headed to Daryl's reserved table.

"What are you thinking?" Beth asked as Daryl sat down.

"Just how lucky I am" he handed her a menu.

She shook her head "I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one."

"Daryl, I'm shocked to see you with this pretty young lady again" Carol teased smiling at them both "I don't think we got introduced properly last time, I'm Carol."

"Beth" she grinned.

"This time we're actually on a date" Daryl said hesitantly watching Beth who gave him a small nod of reassurance.

"And you brought her here" Carol exclaimed "you have no taste."

"I like it here, it's comfortable" Beth said smiling as she looked at Carol.

"I certainly like it" Carol laughed "what can I get you both?"

They ordered and waited for their food to arrive, Beth wasn't paying too much attention when someone brought there drinks over only taking notice when the girl sat beside Daryl. "Sophia this is Beth" Daryl introduced seeing how confused Beth looked.

"Mom's being mean" Sophia sighed leaning against the back of the booth.

Daryl shook his head and sent Beth an apologetic look to which she just smiled "your mother is anything but mean."

"She won't let me go to a party, will you talk to her for me?" Sophia pleaded.

"A party, Sophia you're thirteen, I agree with Carol" Daryl would never get involved in a mother daughter argument it was not his place.

"It's not like we're going to get drunk or high, it's just a pool party" Sophia explained growing frustrated that no one was listening to what she wanted "if I don't go, I'll never be invited to anything again" she rolled her eyes as she got up and walked behind the counter.

"Well she's a bundle of happiness" Beth laughed.

"She's usually a lot nicer" Daryl sighed.

"I understand, she's thirteen nothing else needed to be said" she smiled as her phone went off, she pulled it out to check on it "it's Maggie."

"What scared that big bad Daryl kidnapped you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly" Beth grinned.


	23. Chapter 23

Beth and Daryl had been 'dating' if that's what you could call it for almost a month, but he knew she was worried that Hershel was working himself too hard on the farm and Daryl agreed that he needed some help, but when they had spoken about it she just shrugged knowing they couldn't afford to hire anyone. Daryl wanted to do it himself but between running both businesses he hardly had the time to. So Daryl offered to pay for someone himself, Beth had outright refused, telling him that they would manage that they were managing. Daryl had made her a deal, he would pay her less for working at the bar in order to send someone to the farm, he would call in a favour from an old friend so that Hershel would never find out what was going on.

Hershel and Beth were eating breakfast together when there was a knock on the door "who would be here this early?" Hershel wondered out loud as he stood to answer the door, coming face to face with a man "who are you?"

"Morgan, I'm here to help" he smiled introducing himself.

"I'm sorry you've got the wrong place" Hershel said as he began to shut the door.

"Daddy no" Beth ran into the hallway realising who it was "Daryl asked Morgan to help out on the farm, come in have breakfast with us" she ushered him in to the dining room.

"Beth?" Hershel looked at her confused.

"It's just temporary, Daryl wanted to help but he doesn't have the time, Morgan owes him a favour" Beth shrugged not telling Hershel that Daryl was paying for the help "please don't kick him out just yet."

"We'll see how it goes" Hershel walked in and sat back down continuing his breakfast "do you have a wife, children?"

Morgan sighed "I have a son called Duane, and I am married but she's away right now" he answered. Beth had heard from Daryl what had happened with Morgan's wife, after loosing her mind and attacking their son she was in court appointed rehab, so she gave Hershel a look not to ask anything else on the subject.

"We should get started" Hershel suggested.

Beth followed them out and got in to her truck making her way to the garage, some of the guys were already there with Dale, but they were all waiting outside, she got out of the truck "Beth thank god, I left my keys inside last night before you locked up, have you got your keys?"

"No, because I'm leaving early today I didn't think I would need them" Beth felt guilty.

"Guys we've got customers already arriving" Jack informed them.

"I have an idea, give me ten minutes" Beth said walking away from the garage, knowing it would take her almost an hour to go all the way home and return again, she walked to the other end of the street, to Daryl's bar, she went around to the back door and gave a loud knock.

Daryl was already awake and about to head out when there was a knock on the back door he walked down the stairs opening the door, Beth was stood there biting her lip smiling at him "morning" he pulled her inside letting the door shut before pressing her against the cold surface kissing her. Beth moaned as Daryl attached his lips to her neck, he pulled back to look at her "what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at work?"

Beth shook her head out of her daze "that is why I'm here" he moved back in to kiss her jaw, she gripped his hair "stop Daryl" they both laughed before he placed a kiss on her lips "Dale locked his keys in the garage, mine are back at the farm you have a spare set don't you?" Daryl nodded leading her upstairs.

He pulled out a box of keys and she laughed at how disorganised he was, she put her arms around him hugging him from behind, placing kisses on his neck "no, if I don't get to kiss you, you don't get to kiss me" he heard her whine as he pulled her away.

"Daryl this place is a mess, I was here two days ago, what happened" she exclaimed as she looked around, it seemed like everything he owned was strewn across the room.

"I was looking for something" he shrugged "got 'em" he held up the correct keys.

"You are a life saver" Beth kissed him in thanks taking the keys.

Daryl followed her outside, she looked back at him curiously "I figured I'd catch up with Dale" he said as he put his arm around her shoulder and they walked together.

Beth went and unlocked the office before tossing the keys back to Daryl who started to unlock the garages, she smiled as customers came in complaining of how long they had to wait, she took everything and kept smiling getting through all the waiting customers before going out to hand out the keys to the cars, noticing Daryl was waiting in one of the bays she walked over to him "you're still here?"

"Couldn't stay away" he pulled her close.

"Really now" she giggled.

"Martinez didn't show up, Dale asked me to cover for a few hours until he can figure something out" Daryl explained to her "what have you got for me?"

"Mrs Withers need's an oil change" Beth pointed to the car she was on about.

By lunch time Dale had found out that Martinez had skipped town after the police had a warrant for his arrest. Daryl walked into the office and leant against the desk whilst Beth was on the phone, who was looking frustrated "no Mr Griffin I don't have anyone available to change your brake pads this afternoon, if you come in tomorrow, we'll be able to help" she repeated for the third time.

Daryl took the phone from Beth's hand "Hi, I'm the owner what seems to be the issue... I see... I understand, I could fit you in today but it will cost your triple for labour and double for parts... I'll see you in the morning Mr Griffin goodbye" he hung up the phone.

"Thank you" Beth put her head against the desk.

Daryl ran his fingers through her hair "tough morning?" she nodded "want lunch?" she nodded again "come on, I've got a delivery for the bar that's coming soon so we'll grab something and eat there sound good?" She looked up at him and smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

Daryl was sick. He refused to admit it but he was definitely sick. Beth had tried to convince him to stay in bed for the day, but being the stubborn ass he was he got up and went to work like normal. Beth rang him twice in the morning before the bar even opened to check that he was ok, then on her lunch break she went to the bar to see if he had gotten any worse, he had but still refused to take any medicine.

Once Beth had finished work she returned to the bar to find Daryl looking really pale, she walked over to Andrew and asked if he could handle it, to which he replied he was already since Daryl wasn't much help.

She dragged him up to his apartment, he tried to make her let go but she was determined for him to get some rest. "Bed now" she demanded, and he finally gave in, "here take these" she handed him some fever reducers.

"Beth I'm fine" Daryl assured her.

"I know" Beth rolled her eyes at him "promise me you won't move from this bed."

Daryl pulled her to sit with him "where are you going?"

"I have to go see Daddy, but I'll be back in a couple hours with food" Beth kissed his forehead. She watched him fall asleep she covered him up and left him to rest. Beth made her trip to the farm quick, she knew she was meant to eat with Hershel but didn't want to leave Daryl by himself while he was sick.

"I understand, take care of him" Hershel assured her that it was ok. Beth felt guilty but Hershel told her Maggie and Glenn were coming by so he wouldn't be alone all evening.

Beth drove to the diner, she waved to Sophia who was sat at the end of counter doing her homework. "Hi Beth it's not often we see you without Daryl" Carol commented, they weren't that busy at present and stopped to talk.

"He's sick" Beth told her.

"Big mighty Daryl is sick" Carol laughed, she had never known the man to get sick.

"And refusing to rest, I bet you he's back down in the bar just getting in the way" Beth sighed.

"I'll get you the usual and throw in some chicken soup, lucky its the special of the day" Carol went to put in the order, and Beth went to take a seat beside Sophia helping the girl with her homework when she got stuck.

"You know Daryl better than I do, did he ever talk about his brother?" Beth questioned.

"No, just know he died in that storm when we lost Sophia" Carol smiled down at her daughter "why?"

"Because I barely know anything about his family" Beth frowned "I know I shouldn't push him to talk about it but he cared about his brother I know he did" she pointed out.

"What do you know about his family?" Carol asked, she knew Daryl wasn't one to talk about anything private.

"Not much, I know his brother came to this town when Daryl was like seven or eight and some woman gave them food but Merle beat the crap out of her husband and got sent down for it" Beth told her, but she didn't need to recount the events that Carol was there for, she had been stupid not to see it earlier, the young boy that focused on eating, and grunting answers how had she not seen it sooner the boy hadn't changed even twenty years later.

Carol laughed to herself, she decided not to mention anything, knowing Daryl would think that he owed her for helping him and his brother all those years ago. Beth picked up her food and paid Carol before making her way back to the bar.

Beth came in and found Daryl wasn't in his bed she sighed putting the bag of food down on the counter. "What are you doing out of bed?" she asked hearing the floorboards creak as he walked toward her.

"Am I not allowed to go to the bathroom?" Daryl gave a light chuckle.

She turned around to frown at him, he didn't look like he had got any rest at all "Daryl" she whined "bed."

"Join me" Daryl got back in to bed.

Beth took off her shoes and jacket as she grabbed some cutlery and the bag of food and joined him on the bed "eat and then your going straight to sleep."

"I'm not a child Beth" Daryl coughed a little.

"No but you are sick and stubborn just like one" she sang to him "just let me take care of you." Beth cleared up after them, she put on the radio and curled up with Daryl in bed, he tried to refuse when she made him take more pills before settling down in bed, he soon dropped off, she shook her head at how childish he had been yet now he seemed so peaceful, she smiled stroking his hair back from his face.


	25. Chapter 25

Beth collapsed onto Daryl's bed, it had been a long week at work between both her jobs she was exhausted, she glanced at Daryl in the kitchen and didn't know how he could do it without looking the least bit tired. "Do you want a beer?" he called out to her.

"Wine?" she watched him nod and head downstairs, he came back up with a bottle of red and poured her a glass and walked it over to her "your the best" she sat up a little and took a sip from the glass. "How did you come to own the garage and the bar?" Beth had never asked, it had never really crossed her mind until then.

"The garage was my old mans, we lived in the next town over and the drunk old fool didn't even know he had won it in a poker game, signed the deed, only found out when he died, was passed to me and Merle" Daryl explained "Merle wanted to sell, but I refused, I saved any profit the place made, at the time didn't know what I was saving for, Merle had just got out of prison for the second time I found him at this bar, it was run down, disgusting inside, it was for sale, I bought it for about half of what it was worth."

"It's a lot of work" Beth commented.

"You don't have to work both jobs" Daryl suggested.

"You do it" Beth whined.

"I'm use to working" Daryl laughed "are you hungry?"

"Yes but I don't want to leave this bed" she pouted.

Daryl rolled his eyes "you going to be ok here, whilst I go out and grab something?" she nodded, he gave her a kiss before heading out. She looked around the room and realised this was the first time Daryl had left her alone there for more than just a few minutes at a time. She slowly pulled herself out of the bed and walked over to Daryl's drawers, pulling them open and grabbing a shirt before discarding her clothes, only keeping her underwear on, before putting on his shirt and doing it up before getting back under the blankets on Daryl's bed, hoping he wouldn't be mad that she helped herself to his clothes.

Daryl returned to see Beth cosied up in his bed reading a magazine, he placed a two bags of food on the counter along with a large pizza "Daryl why did you get so much?"

"I figured we could have leftovers for breakfast" Daryl shrugged.

"You just assumed I'm staying?" Beth raised an eyebrow.

"Coming from the girl in my clothes, yes" Beth bit her lip feeling guilty "you look great" he said turning to put away the ice-cream he had gotten, before taking the food to Beth, she flipped the pizza box open and took out a large slice and moaned deliciously as she bit into it. Daryl took a burger out of the bag and unwrapped it before biting in and offering Beth a bite which she gladly accepted.

"You stopped at the store and bought DVD's?" Beth had never even seen Daryl turn his TV on.

Daryl shrugged "thought you might like to watch something in bed?"

She grinned nodding as she pulled out the cases "these are terrible movies."

"Do I look like I know a good movie" he laughed "I've heard American Psycho is good."

"This is the sequel" Beth pointed out.

"Can't be that bad" he went and pulled his TV closer to the bed, he plugged it in and popped the DVD inside. Beth held the covers out for him to crawl in next to her. Beth curled into Daryl's side, only occasionally moving for more food. Once the movie finished "you were right, that was terrible" Daryl turned the TV off.

"Oh, the great Daryl Dixon admitting defeat" Beth laughed. Daryl didn't say anything else and just leaned down kissing her, letting her go at the speed she wanted to, before the kiss started to heat up.


	26. Chapter 26

Beth returned to the farm she hadn't been home in a couple of days, she smiled spotting Hershel and Morgan sitting on the deck eating lunch, she walked over and hugged Hershel greeting Morgan as she did. "I'll get back to work" Morgan was finished eating any ways, and knew Hershel wanted to have a chat with Beth.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Daryl over the past few months" Hershel was unimpressed.

"Daddy you've no reason to worry about me" Beth assured him smiling.

Hershel sighed "I can see you're happy, but I'm allowed to worry Beth, we both no what happened the last time he left you, I don't want a repeat of that."

Beth looked down at the scar on her wrist, she had gone to a dark place feeling rejected by Daryl, she had regretted what she did the moment she realised what she was trying to do, "you know I would never try that again, plus everything is going great between me and Daryl right now."

"Beth just make sure you keep some distance" Hershel advised.

Beth felt like she was a child again arguing with her dad over a new toy that she wanted and he didn't think was appropriate "I'm not going to do that" she refused.

"I'm only thinking of what's best for you" he sighed.

"No you want what's easiest for you, Daddy I put my life on hold when Mama got sick, Daryl makes me feel good, makes me forget all the nights I had to spend looking after her whilst you went and got drunk, I need this, I need him" Beth got up and walked inside not wanting to argue with him further.

Beth was glad she had a shift at the bar so she wouldn't feel so guilty for leaving, she packed a couple spare changes of clothes, before she began to worry about what Daryl would think of her staying for a few days. When she walked out to her truck she couldn't see Hershel or Morgan, and decided it was best just to leave without saying goodbye.

She left her bag in the truck deciding to talk it over with Daryl first and if he said no she'd go and crash with Maggie for a couple of nights. The bar was busy when she arrived, so she didn't have time to talk to Daryl before she had to dive into work, they both gave fleeting touches as they passed each other preparing drinks.

"Why is it so busy?" she asked Daryl as soon as it quietened a little.

"Carnival setting up down the road, all the workers I guess" he shrugged a little handing out another couple beers. Over the course of the evening Daryl noticed Beth was quiet, and refused to take her break with him which made him worry.

When the last patron was out of the bar Beth started to clean up as Daryl went to lock the doors "wait" she stopped him "I need something from my truck" she informed taking a walk into the parking lot, he held the door open as he waited for her. She carried in her duffel bag, she couldn't look him in the eye as she continued to clear glasses.

"Beth what's with the bag?" Daryl approached her.

"Nothing, I mean if you don't want me to stay, I'll go to Maggie's" Beth whispered.

Daryl pulled her to look at him "you can stay, but tell me what's going on."

"I argued with Daddy, can we just leave it at that" she sighed not wanting to go over it.

"Sure" he kissed her gently before pulling her into a warm hug.

Beth in her haste hadn't even packed pyjama's but she didn't care as she put on one of Daryl's shirts. Beth crawled in to bed whilst Daryl showered, "thank you" she said as he came out with a towel around his waist.

"You know you can stay whenever you want" Daryl said as he got dressed.

"For not asking what me and Daddy argued about" she smiled at him.

He shrugged "don't need to know, if you don't want to tell me."

"I do, I do want to tell you, but I don't want you to know" she looked at him as he got in bed beside her.

"Beth I can wait, if your not ready to tell me" he put his arm around her reassuringly.

"The day you tried to leave, the first time after the incident with the arrow, I knew you wouldn't stay, I thought you didn't care about me and then you actually left, I hate admitting it but I got so used to having you around even if we weren't talking at the time that I freaked out a little..." she hesitated looking at him "I hurt myself Daryl."

He narrowed his eyes at her "you hurt yourself?" She took in a deep breath and held out her wrist, letting him take it in his hand, she felt him run his fingers across the scar stretching from her wrist halfway down to her elbow "you did this because of me" his voice was rough.

"No I did this because I'm stupid" Beth sighed "thinking now, I really don't know what made me do it, I just felt like I needed to escape" she explained to him "Daddy's worried, that if it doesn't go well between us, I'll try it again, but I wouldn't, I couldn't even think about it doing it again" she cried.

He brought her wrist to his mouth and kissed the scar "I hate that me leaving caused you to feel like you couldn't cope, but I promise you now, you ain't getting rid of not if I have a choice, never again will I let you feel like you need to escape but you have to make up with your Dad, I'm not coming between the two of you." She didn't want to say anything else, didn't want him to say anything more as they lay together wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Beth woke before Daryl, which was unusual since he was an extremely early riser, she got out of bed and got dressed, she looked around the kitchen for a little while before deciding he had nothing to eat, she saw his keys on the counter and thought it couldn't hurt to use them this once. She felt like she was sneaking out as she grabbed his keys and headed out to her truck.

When she returned she was surprised that Daryl was still sleeping, she giggled to herself as she pulled out some of the ingredients she had bought and started to make a cake batter mix.

So I wasn't able to update for a couple of days, the site wouldn't let me access my account but would still let me read, did anyone else have this problem? I had a couple questions for you Americans, what age do you guys finish high school? And was there any thing specific you want to happen in this fic?


	27. Chapter 27

Daryl drove to the diner where he was suppose to meet Beth from work, he had texted to tell her he was running late, so when he arrived he wasn't surprised to see Beth sat at the counter, he was surprised she had her hand on another man's shoulder and was laughing with him. Daryl glared through the window for a moment at the situation, before entering the diner scowl staying at home on his face, he walked up behind Beth and just glared at the man for a moment. The man was taken aback by Daryl's sudden appearance, and Beth saw him take a step back, she turned to see Daryl stood only a step behind her "hey" she leaned in and kissed him happy that he had arrived "Daryl this is Kyle we went to school together" she introduced smiling. Daryl grunted before stalking off to their usual booth.

"Boyfriend?" Kyle questioned.

Beth nodded "it was good seeing you Kyle."

"You too Beth" Kyle walked back to his own table of friends as Beth went and sat opposite Daryl.

"What can I get you two?" Carol came over to ask now they were both sat down.

"Can you give us a second please Carol" Beth smiled sweetly at her, Carol nodded and walked away, she had seen Beth speaking to her friend and how Daryl had acted "Daryl?"

"What?" Daryl didn't look at her.

"Bad day?" Beth asked as she sighed, Daryl shook his head. Beth sighed and caught Carol as she was passing to take their orders. Beth and Daryl ate in silence, and once they were done Daryl paid and walked Beth out to her truck "I'm just going to go home" she whispered as she got in the cab, Daryl nodded and walked over to his bike, she scoffed at his attitude as she pulled away.

Daryl knew he had acted like an ass, and after a few hours of brooding he drove out to the farm, he sat in his truck just staring at the farmhouse, not knowing what he should say to Beth. It was late so he was surprised when Hershel walked out onto the porch and gestured Daryl to come over. Daryl made his way over to Hershel. "How long you just going to sit out here?" Hershel asked.

"Another hour at least" Daryl admitted.

"You can't be here all night, time won't make a difference" Hershel told him.

"Daddy" Beth opened the front door to get him to stop whatever lecture he was going to give "it's fine" she barely glanced at Daryl.

"I'm going to bed, don't be up late" Hershel gave her a kiss on her head as he passed.

"Hey" he greeted her the way he should've back in the diner. Beth went to take a seat on the porch step, Daryl brushed against her when he sat down. "It bugged me" Daryl told her honestly.

Beth looked at him confused "what did?"

"Seeing you with that guy" Daryl mumbled.

"Kyle, this is because of Kyle?" Beth exclaimed.

Daryl shrugged "I don't know, just seeing you with another guy, seeing that he could make you happy so easily" he sighed "I'm not good at this Beth."

"You're doing fine" Beth whispered.

"It just got me thinking" Daryl stated.

"About?" Beth questioned looking at him.

Daryl caressed her face "how long this can last" she pulled her face back thinking Daryl was going to dump her "until a better guy walks along and you won't want me any more."

Beth was shocked that Daryl was telling her his insecurities "I don't know how to make it any more clear to you" she leaned in close "Daryl Dixon you have me" she kissed him gently "I don't want that to change not for a long time, you saved me Daryl and I didn't even know I needed to be saved."

She leant against his arm as he took in what she said, he kissed the side of her head "you know you saved me as well right" she gave a small nod.

"No more weird jealousy" Beth questioned.

"Can you blame me, I don't like the way he was looking at you, you are mine" he tightened his grip around her shoulders, she laughed.

"Exactly I'm yours" Beth turned her head to him, he nodded agreeing.


	28. Chapter 28

Daryl rode the bike out to pick Beth up from the farm, it was early but he knew Hershel and Morgan would already be out working in the fields, he had told Beth to be ready by 5:30, she was sat on the porch with a cup of coffee in her hands which she put down before walking over to him "Daryl where are you taking me?" Beth asked as she climbed on the back of the bike.

"We're going to have some fun" Daryl smirked over his shoulder at her.

"What kind of fun?" Beth pushed for an answer.

"The scary kind" Daryl revved the bike before riding off. They rode for a long time until Daryl decided to stop for lunch at a cafe on the side of the road.

"This is scary fun?" Beth questioned looking at the brightly coloured cafe presented in front of her.

"No, we still got another couple hours on the bike, thought you might be hungry" he said as he held the door open for her to go inside.

"Why won't you just tell me where we're going" Beth whined.

"If I told you where we were going you'd never have got on the bike" Daryl stated as they took a seat. After they were done eating Beth followed Daryl back to the bike but she hesitated to get back on "you trust me right?"

"Of course I do" Beth's voice wavered because she was feeling scared.

"Then get on, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you" Daryl assured her with a smile, Beth shook her head trying to get rid of her thoughts before getting back on the bike. When they finally got to the top of the bridge Daryl had brought them to Beth looked around confused, he parked up at one end of the bridge and started to walk toward the middle.

Beth stood rooted by the bike unsure why Daryl had brought her here, until she saw a man climb up on the railings and jump off, "Oh my" she ran to look over the edge and saw the man bounce back up, she felt Daryl beside her, "what?"

"See scary fun" Daryl gestured.

"Why?" Beth exclaimed.

"A while a go we were watching that show, you told me this was something you would love to do but would always be too scared to do, so here we are, we're going to do it together" Daryl held her hand and started to walk to where the man had jumped from.

"Daryl I can't do that" she pointed over the edge of the bridge.

"Of course you can" Daryl didn't want her to be afraid.

She took a step back from the edge shaking her head laughing "there is no way, I am jumping off of this bridge" she stated firmly.

"We came all this way" Daryl was trying to convince her.

"No you dragged me out of bed, didn't tell me where we were going, you can't make me do this" Beth refused.

"It'll be fun" Daryl shrugged, he went over and started to get into the harness provided "I can't go without you."

"No you can, I'll wait here" Beth said.

"Beth this is something you want to do, when else are you going to get this chance?" Daryl questioned.

"But look at it, there's no way" Beth sighed.

"You won't have to jump, I'll jump" Daryl took her hand and lead her toward the other harness, once Daryl and Beth were stood on top of the edge of bridge, Beth looked down shaking as she latched on to Daryl.

"I hate you I hate you I hate you" Beth's mantra continued.

"You ready?" Daryl questioned.

"You jump I jump Jack" she whispered to him, he laughed as he threw them off of the bridge, she screamed so loudly that it hurt her lungs. By the time they stopped bouncing Beth was in a fit of giggles, once they were 'rescued' she jump on Daryl thanking him for bring her.


	29. Chapter 29

2 Years Later.

It was Beth's graduation day, it had taken her a year longer than necessary but she wanted perfect grades so she retook a couple exams. She was in her bedroom putting the finishing touches on her hair and make-up, she knew everybody was waiting downstairs already. "Beth we're going to be late" Maggie said bursting in to her room.

Beth laughed being reminded of all the times Maggie would enter her room without knocking as a child. "I'm coming" she said as she grabbed her bag and followed Maggie downstairs, she saw Hershel, Shawn, Glenn and Daryl waiting in the living room.

"Oh Beth your mother would be so proud" Hershel hugged his youngest daughter.

"Daddy you'll make me cry" Beth stated grinning at him before she walked over to Daryl "hi."

"You look radiant" Daryl commented holding her hand as they made their way outside so they could make it to the graduation on time.

After the graduation ceremony, Hershel took everyone out for a meal, before Beth and Daryl headed back to his place. "I got us some champagne, it's not really for me but I thought you might enjoy some" he held the bottle up from the fridge.

"No, I'm good" she shook her head as she sat on the sofa "Daryl have you ever thought of getting a bigger place?" she knew it was time to tell him her secret but she was worried how he would take it.

"Well not really, I mean this place has everything I need plus its close to both the bar and the garage" he sat down with a beer next to her.

Beth took in a deep breath "I think we might need a bigger place" she trailed off.

"Beth Greene are you suggesting we live together before marriage" he smirked at her.

She looked at him nervously, letting out a shaky breath "only if you want to raise our child together."

"Beth" Daryl exclaimed, she gave him a sheepish smile "your pregnant?" she nodded slowly "your gonna have a baby?"

She shook her head "we're going to have a baby" she emphasized.

He put his head in his hands as he stood up and walked a few feet away from her "a baby, fuck" his head was reeling he was not ready to become a father, it was something that had never even crossed his mind, he certainly didn't want to end up like the father he had, he shook his head trying to not believe it.

"Daryl tell me what your thinking?" Beth asked worried that he would run.

He held her hand trying to reassure her that everything was fine, but he couldn't bring the words from his mouth, how was everything going to be fine "how long have you known?"

"I went to the Doctor on Monday" she told him "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away."

He shook his head, he didn't care about that, he understood that she probably needed time just like he did now "how far along are you?"

"About six weeks" she smiled.

"Your really pregnant" he looked at her still in shock.

"Yes I really am" she hoped Daryl was starting to accept it.

"Does anyone else know?" Daryl asked.

"Just us, Daryl I know this is big, really big but I think we can do this" she whispered nervously.

He sighed "it's a baby Beth, I don't know nothing about baby's."

"We have time to learn, it's not coming tomorrow and even when it does come, the baby won't have any expectations of what type of parents we'll be, all it'll want is food, warmth a little bit of love" Beth tried to convince him.

"We're having a baby" he tested the words looking at her almost smiling "we're having a baby" he hugged her, she felt so relieved that he accepted the news "you're not worried?"

"Why would I be worried?" Beth asked smiling at him.

"My Pa" Daryl mumbled.

Beth shook her head, taking his face in her hands "no, you are nothing like him."

"You didn't know him" Daryl reminded.

"No, I didn't but I know you and you won't hurt me" she smiled at him reassuringly "and you won't hurt this child" she took Daryl's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"I promise you I will never hurt you or baby it" Daryl kissed her forehead, he knew he had a lot to think about that there were some things he would need to adjust for but he also knew that he wanted to make his child proud to call him Dad.


	30. Chapter 30

Going to her first scan Beth was feeling excited, Daryl was picking her up from the garage at lunch to take her there, but she couldn't sit still she felt like she was going to burst, and what was worst no one knew she was pregnant yet, they wanted to wait till after this scan to tell anybody so they were sure that nothing was wrong. Daryl showed up early, he checked on everything before walking in to the office and pulling Beth from her desk and kissing her "you excited?"

"You have no idea" Beth couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

"You worried?" Daryl asked.

Beth shook her head "not even a little."

Daryl had refused to let Beth on the back of his bike since he had found out the news, worried it could hurt the baby. He took her keys and opened the passenger side door to her truck, she climbed in and he walked around to the drivers side. "I'm thinking we might need a car" he said as he pulled away from the garage.

"A car?" Beth was shocked.

"Yeah, I could sell my bike, I'll take the truck and you can have the car it'll be easier to fit a car seat in than in this thing" he had clearly thought about this.

"I agree we could use a car, but your not selling your bike, we can afford the car without selling anything" she refused to let him let go of something he loved.

Daryl shrugged "I'm not going to be able to get a baby on a motorcycle."

She laughed "you'll still have time for yourself, and when we move you'll still need to get to and from work."

"I suppose" he wasn't too sure.

Once they reached the Doctor's office, Daryl paced up and down nervously, he had never been good in high pressure situations and this is one of the biggest he had to face, ever. "Daryl will you sit, you're making me nauseous" she laughed as he sat down beside her and began to fuss, she had been lucky so far that she had only had a couple of days of morning sickness "I never thought I'd see you nervous."

"I ain't nervous" Daryl insisted, Beth laughed shaking her head.

"Beth Greene" A nurse called out, waiting as she and Daryl walked over "I'll take you in to see the Doctor."

"Hello Beth, I'm Doctor Edwards should we take a look at the little one" he shook her hand "presumably your the baby's father" he turned to Daryl who nodded. Beth laid down on the hospital bed and held onto Daryl's hand as he stood next to her, she suddenly felt really nervous. "This will be a little cool" the Doctor announced, Beth sucked in some air felling how cold it was.

Beth was excited when she heard the steady thumping "that's the heartbeat isn't it?"

"It is" Dr Edwards nodded "and there is your baby" he pointed to the screen.

"That black dot" Daryl didn't sound convinced. Beth laughed tears of happiness and joy rushing down her face "Beth are you alright?" she nodded smiling at him.

"Is everything good with the baby?" Beth asked trying to control her emotions.

"Everything looks great" Dr Edwards assured her "do you have any questions?"

"Is it a boy?" Daryl asked.

"Daryl" Beth hit his arm.

"We can't tell just yet" Dr Edwards told him.

"Is there anything I need to do to make sure the baby is healthy?" Beth asked she didn't want to do anything that would harm the baby.

"No smoking, no alcohol, no caffeine, I'll give you a couple booklets, but your doing great right now" Dr Edwards told them "do you want a copy of this scan?" Beth nodded frantically.

Beth sat in the truck just staring at the image from her twelve week scan "this means we can tell people."

"You sure?" Daryl asked.

"Yes, they say week twelve is sort of the safe zone, that your less likely to miscarry, plus I don't know how long I can hide this from Daddy, and Maggie will notice when I start gaining weight" Beth was more nervous about how Hershel would react than anything else.


	31. Chapter 31

"What are you going to tell him first, that your moving in with me or that your pregnant?" Daryl asked.

"Pregnant, he's smart he'll guess the rest" she looked at him nervously.

"You ready for this?" he asked as they pulled up to the farm, she shook her head "Beth."

"Well he's not exactly going to be thrilled that I'm pregnant and we're not even married" Beth felt like crying.

"Beth as soon as he sees how happy you are" he waited for her to smile "he won't care that we're not married, your having a baby he's going to be excited."

"Your right, we just have to get it over with" Beth jump out of the truck, he shook his head following her into the house. As Daryl stepped inside all he heard was Beth "Maggie what are you doing here?" she had prepared herself to tell Hershel, she wasn't sure she was ready to face her sister.

"It's my home too, even if I don't live here any more" Maggie was taken aback by her sisters attitude.

Beth walked out of the kitchen and ran into Daryl's arms "can we go?"

"No Beth this is what we came here for, no running away" he petted her hair as Maggie came out and narrowed her eyes at them.

"What's going on?" Maggie demanded.

"Get Hershel, we have some news" Daryl led Beth to the living room and sat her down, he was ill-prepared for her mood swings.

Hershel, Maggie and Glenn filed in to the living room all waiting to hear what Beth and Daryl's news was "I hope this is good news" Hershel enquired.

"We think it is" Daryl assured them.

Beth took a deep breath "I'm pregnant." Maggie squealed practically jumping on Beth hugging her excitedly. Glenn shook Daryl's hand before hugging Beth, Maggie gave Daryl a quick hug before they sat back in their seats waiting for Hershel's reaction. Hershel's brow was furrowed as he looked between them, Beth smiled at him "Daddy?"

"Congratulations honey" Hershel finally said, Beth breathed a sigh of relief as she got up to hug Hershel they stood like that for a few minutes, both needing the assurance of their father-daughter bond "now I need to talk with Daryl, if you'll all wait outside" he suggested letting go of Beth.

"We'll finish lunch" Maggie offered as she pulled Glenn from the room.

Beth looked at Daryl worried "go, I need to talk with Hershel anyway," she pouted at him as she left the room "how much trouble am in?" he asked turning toward Hershel.

"No, I'm not mad" Hershel assured him "a little disappointed yes, but I'm getting a grand baby out of this, I just wanted to make sure you were ok going in to this" he didn't know everything just little snippets of what he could catch, when Beth slipped up occasionally.

"I'm out of my depth but I feel I can do anything with Beth by my side" Daryl told him.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Hershel reminded.

"About the guest house, years ago Beth told me it was her dream to live there, can we move in?" Daryl asked hoping it was still what Beth wanted.

"Of course, no ones been in there for a few years though, it'll probably need some work" Hershel agreed.

"I want to fix it up, keep it a secret from Beth until we're ready to move in" he explained his plan.

"Foods ready" Maggie called out.

Daryl walked out to find Beth pacing up and down "Beth everything is fine."

"Was he angry, is he disowning me?" Beth panicked.

"No nothing like that, he just wanted to know that we had a plan" he calmed her down as they sat down to eat.


	32. Chapter 32

Daryl left Beth asleep in his bed, he had left her a note that he couldn't sleep and had gone hunting for the morning so she wouldn't worry when she woke up alone, since she was spending more and more nights with Daryl and though he was often up before her, he always stayed close to the apartment. He grabbed his cross bow so she wouldn't think it was weird he had gone hunting with out it and drove out to the farm, he had started work on the guest house, he wanted to get it ready so they would be able to move in before the baby was due.

He had already taken out all of the old furniture and sold what he could with permission from Hershel, he had started sanding down the doorways, cupboards and the porch. He had done all of the work so far, without Beth catching on that he was always disappearing.

Daryl got interrupted as his phone rang, he smiled when he saw Beth's name on the screen "shouldn't you be at work?"

"It's fine just don't tell my boss" she giggled.

"Sorry I left before you got up this morning" he apologized he never wanted her to feel like she was alone.

"I don't mind" she assured him.

"Did you call just to hear my voice?" he teased.

"No" she paused "can you come in to work for the day?"

"Whose sick?" he asked as he started to pack up his things.

"Dale, and Chris" she answered.

Daryl nodded to himself "I'll be there soon" he promised before letting her hang up the phone first. Daryl arrived at the garage thirty minutes later, he saw a bunch of customers in the waiting room and all of the guys working as fast as they could "Hey" he walked into the office.

"Am I glad to see you" she stood up and hugged him.

"That bad?" Daryl laughed.

Beth shrugged "I'm just tired" she told him "the green car needs a replacement V drive belt" she handed him the keys.

"Beth if you're tired, go to the bar take a nap" he suggested.

She smiled but shook her head "who would keep you all in check" she sat back down at the desk "go I have bills to pay."

As Daryl finished his third car, he walked in to the office to find Beth being cursed at by a customer who was gripping the edge of her desk towering over her "what the hell do you think your doing" he exclaimed pulling the guy away and holding him against the wall.

"Who the fuck are you" the guy growled struggling against Daryl, he managed to break free and throw a couple swings at Daryl before Daryl's was pinning him down again.

Beth was already on the phone to the police, as the other mechanics rushed in to help Daryl get a hold of him securely, Daryl rushed to Beth's side placing a hand on her stomach worried "are you alright, did he touch you?"

"I'm fine, a little scared but I'm ok" she assured him as the police showed up she saw Rick get out of the police car along with Shane, who she didn't like as much.

"We're closing for the day" Daryl told her.

"Daryl really I'm fine" she tried to tell him but he was out the door talking to Rick.

Daryl told all the mechanics to go home, that they'd still get paid for the full day of work, before locking up and taking Beth back to his. "Sit put your feet up" he pointed to the sofa.

"Daryl, he didn't hurt me" she tried to get through, but he was being stubborn.

He brought her some leftover pasta from the day before and sat beside her taking her feet into his hands "you don't need to work any more."

She laughed "a lot of women work right up until they're ready to give birth, I'm only at twenty weeks."

"It was just a suggestion" he defended "but you're fired from the bar."

Beth was annoyed "no Daryl, you can't do that."

"I'm your boss" Daryl shrugged, he wanted to do what was best for her.

"Why when I'm just going to be hanging around here with you anyway" she sighed "this isn't fair you can't just make this decision on your own" she stood up crossing her arms in anger.

"Beth I'm doing this for your safety, I don't want you hurt, and I certainly don't want our baby hurt" he said firmly, she rolled her eyes and stormed out, he sighed following after her "where are you going?"

"Home" she yelled at him.

"Your really going to run away" he couldn't believe she was just walking out on him.

"I'm not running anywhere, I'm leaving before we both say something we regret" Beth got in her truck.

"No Beth" he pulled the door open "I ain't letting you drive upset, please just come back inside."

"Why that's not my home, we can't even agree on a place to live" she was crying her hormones were all over the place and she knew deep down he didn't deserve to be yelled at which made the crying worse.

"Move over" he pushed her gently to the middle of the truck so he could get in, he started the truck up and drove to the farm they didn't speak the entire. He pulled up to the farm and she got out slamming the door still angry at him, he got out and grabbed her arm before she made it to the porch "come with me."

"Daryl where are we going?" Beth huffed frustrated.

"You want a home, there that's your home" he pointed to the freshly painted guest house "I was trying to surprise you" he heaved a sigh "I thought it was what you wanted."

"You fixed up the guest house?" Beth looked at him confused.

"In the middle of" he corrected her.

"For me?" she was shocked.

"For us, for the baby, for your damn dream" he shouted at her.

She smiled at him "you remembered."

"Of course I remembered, though I'm not really living up to the perfect man part right now" he sighed.

"Yes you are" she walked over and kissed him "it's great I love it, I love you."

He smiled at that, thinking back to the first time they ever said 'I love you' to each other; she had been curled up on his sofa when he got back late from working down in the bar, he joined her on the sofa, her feet in his lap as they watched the film she had on.

"Come on my turn" he held his hand out for the remote.

She shook her head "the sequel is on after."

"You know the rules" he said sternly.

"But Daryl" she whined.

Daryl shook his head "no you do this every time, and every time I give in, but not today" he smirked at her grabbing one of her feet and began tickling.

"No, no don't... Daryl stop" she squealed kicking her feet out to try and stop him. He grabbed her legs pulling her closer grasping her hips and tickling her ribs. "Daryl" she exclaimed turning her body and crawling away from him on to the floor "I give in."

"Too bad" he tried pulling her back onto the sofa but she only struggled more, he got on the floor beside her pinning her beneath him.

"No please stop" she tried pushing him away.

She kicked one of his knees out and he landed on top of her, she groaned as he pulled back a little pushing the hair from her face "I love you" he was scanning her face as soon as the words left his mouth waiting for something as he watched the smile fall in to a look of shock.

Beth could barely believe what she had just heard, they had been dating for almost a year and it came from nowhere, she had been wanting to tell him the same thing for a while now but she was scared of how he would react, in case he thought she was taking their relationship too fast. She felt him move to get up "no" she grabbed his shirt holding him in place she couldn't loose this chance, "I love you too" her words barely registered before he was kissing her he sat up holding her closer as he kept their kiss going.

"I love you too" he kissed her cheek as she looked at the house.


	33. Chapter 33

Daryl knocked on the door to the farm house before letting himself in, Hershel greeted him and invited him to stay for dinner as Beth slowly made her way down the stairs "hey how you feeling?"

"I'm fat and my feet hurt" she frowned at him.

"You are not fat, you're gorgeous, and I'll give you a foot rub in our new home" he offered knowing she had been waiting for this moment.

"You finished" she smiled widely as he nodded "we can move?" she giggled excitedly.

"I even painted the nursery, blue but it has clouds and there sort of a jungle theme, giraffes and elephants" he told her worried about what she would think.

"Let's go, Daddy are you coming?" she called as she went to put her shoes on.

"Let's eat first" Daryl suggested, he hadn't eaten all day since he had wanted to get the house finished "it's still going to be there in an hour."

"But Daryl you haven't let me inside at all since you told me about what you were doing" she complained.

"So there's no harm in waiting a little while longer" he smiled at her, she gave in admitting she was a little hungry, but lately when wasn't she.

"I can't wait to live with you" Beth grinned at him as they sat down with Hershel, "don't worry Daddy I'll still come and visit you" she giggled, Daryl and Hershel couldn't help but join in. Beth was serving dessert "can we stay in our house tonight" she suddenly thought.

"There's no sheets, or pillows" he told her.

"It's fine we can take them from my room here" she suggested excitedly but then she looked at Hershel and bit her lip nervously "Daddy you don't mind do you."

"Why would I mind?" Hershel smiled at her.

"I just thought you might be annoyed with us living here, I mean we never asked you about taking the guesthouse" she whispered staring down at her plate.

Hershel and Daryl shared a look "Daryl asked me months ago if he could fix it up for you."

"You did, Daryl you keep surprising me" she got up and hugged him.

"Go grab some blankets" Hershel suggested, she nodded and walked to her room.

"I want to marry her" Daryl looked at Hershel seriously.

Hershel nodded "I knew you would ask her eventually."

"You don't have a problem with it?" Daryl was nervous.

"I couldn't ask for someone better to look after my Bethy" Hershel assured him.

Daryl sighed "I've not decided when I'll ask her, I just wanted to make sure you were fine with me and Beth getting married."

"Let's go Daryl" Beth was already half way out the front door, Daryl shook Hershel's hand before running after Beth, he took the blankets and pillows from her as they walked toward the house. Daryl walked ahead and opened the door for her, she walked in her jaw dropping from how pretty it was "this is beautiful."

"I tried getting the things I saw you look at in the magazines" he told her worried what she would think he was definitely no interior designer, the walls were pale yellow with white furniture, everything was bright and open "we can change anything you don't like."

"Daryl it's perfect" she would add a few things to make it more homey, she walked around the counter into the kitchen, it was the same colour scheme and everything was ornately carved "you did all this yourself?"

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Where's our room?" She asked looking between the door in the room.

"That's ours" he pointed to the door in the middle, she entered and found a canopy bed, she smiled at the almost camouflage feel to it, it reminded her of the outdoors and fresh air "now the room I know you've been waiting to see" he led her back into the living/kitchen area "baby Dixon's room" he had hung a little wooden sign on the door with the same words. Beth smiled as he opened the door to let her in, the walls were just as he described he had handmade the crib, changing table and storage shelves, there were no toys yet but it was all but ready for their baby, she was crying "you hate it?"

"No, I love it, I couldn't have imagined anything better" she hugged him, but she stepped back feeling the baby kick "she likes it too."

"She?" Daryl questioned thinking Beth knew something he didn't.

She shrugged "it's just a feeling."

"If you would let the Doctor tell us then we wouldn't have to guess" he pointed out.

"But I really don't want to know until she comes out" she grinned as she went to sit on the sofa. Daryl grabbed the blankets and covered her up, he climbed in behind her and held her against his chest, as she turned on the TV and snuggled into him, he had his hands rubbing her stomach gently "we like it when you do that."

"I'll start moving all of our stuff in at the weekend" he offered "you can start making the place ours, properly."


	34. Chapter 34

Beth was a week over her due date, she was sat in the bath tub singing to herself, once the water got cold she stood to get out having a little bit of a struggle getting over the edge of the bath, she wrapped a towel around herself, it barely fitting around her stomach, and walked to her bedroom. She couldn't even fit in one of Daryl's shirts anymore, she dressed in some of her baggiest clothes and sat herself down on rocking chair in the baby's nursery, she heard the front door open and knew it was Daryl coming back form work but she didn't want to stand again.

"Are you here?" Daryl called out.

"No" she laughed.

"I brought food" Daryl stuck his head into the room.

"Why won't she come out" Beth whined as Daryl pulled her to her feet.

"She likes you" he grinned placing his hands over the bump "I brought spicy Thai food."

"I don't think I can eat" she admitted.

"Have you eaten yet today?" he asked as he dished some out for himself, she shook her head "you need to eat."

"I just feel bloated, and she keeps moving" she rub a hand over the bump "I can't wait for the Doctor's to induce me" she sighed.

"I know" he kissed her head "just a few more days, then she'll be with us, and then we'll be wishing she was back in there when she's screaming at night" he made her laugh but she ended up being the one screaming.

"No I'll never wish her to be gone" Beth bent over feeling a sharp pain.

"Beth" Daryl grabbed hold of her so she wouldn't hit the floor "what's wrong?"

"It hurts Daryl" she screamed in pain holding onto him terrified.

Daryl helped her to sit down "is it the baby?"

Beth shook her head "I don't know, please stop it."

"I'm gonna grab the baby bag and we're going to the hospital" he said squeezing her hand for reassurance.

"No no don't let go" she grab his hand tighter.

"Two seconds" he promised kissing her head as he ran to their room and got her hospital bag before returning to her side seconds later "let's go" he helped her stand up taking most of her weight as he lead her out to the car and got her settled in the front seat.

He shut the door and walked around to the drivers seat, when he got there she was looking at him "my water just broke" she looked at her wet clothes and seat.

"Do you want to change before we go?" he asked but Beth shook her head, the pain had dulled but she was still scared.

Beth had now been in labour for five hours and she was no closer to pushing. Maggie was trying to keep her distracted, but it was late and she was exhausted, she had sent Daryl out of the room because he was unable to sit still and it got annoying. "Can you get Daryl?"

"Of course" Maggie nodded getting up and going to the waiting room to fetch Daryl "she wants you," she said sitting down with Hershel and Glenn, they were all waiting for the baby's arrival.

"You should go, it's already midnight, I'll call as soon as the baby gets here" Daryl suggested.

"We'll stay with Daddy, so we can all come back together" Maggie suggested.

"Call if you need anything if Beth needs anything" Glenn shook his hand as they left the hospital.

Daryl took a breath before returning to Beth's hospital room, she had her eyes closed he couldn't tell if she was sleeping as he walked over and sat beside her taking her hand in his, she slowly opened her eyes to look at him "try to sleep."

"Its not that easy" she gave him a small smile before she had another contraction.

"Just breathe" he stood and rubbed her back hoping to soothe her a little.

"Let's see how your coming along" a midwife said as she walked into the room, she moved to examine Beth "eight centimetres, you shouldn't be long now" she said giving Beth a pat on the knee.

"See your doing great" Daryl kissed her head.

"I can't do this, I really can't do this" Beth shook her head.

"You can do this, don't start doubting yourself now" he was probably more scared than she was, but kept up the front so she would feel better "just think a few hours from now this will all be over, and we will have a happy baby to spoil."

"Our kids going to grow up to be a redneck and you know it" she giggled.

Daryl chuckled "hey the best of us are" she closed her eyes to try and get some rest. He started to think about the first few times they met and how he had changed even then for her, how he watched his language, and he used more words with her than he probably had ever spoken before meeting her. She had changed him in everymway, and he was a better man for it.

It was happening finally the baby was coming, and Daryl was close to flipping out, he saw the pain Beth was in and had yelled at the nurses to stop her from getting hurt, she was gripping his hand so tightly as she groaned, screaming on every push. Daryl had one arm around her back the other pulling her knee to her chest doing as he was instructed and just hoping it helped. "That's good Beth I just need one big push" the doctor instructed.

"I can't" Beth refused feeling exhausted.

"Come on darling just push" Daryl whispered into her ear.

She sighed "darling thats new."

"Push" Daryl instructed and she did like her life depended on it screaming as she did. Her screaming was drowned out by the shrill scream of a baby. "You did it" he was amazed as he watched the doctor pull the baby out.

"It's a boy" the Doctor announced, Beth and Daryl shared a look of shock. "So do you want to cut the cord?" the Doctor offered Daryl, who hesitantly nodded and cut where he was told.

The baby was handed off to a nurse to get a little cleaned up before he was placed on Beth's chest, she was crying in happiness as she played with her sons toes "it's a boy" she repeated what the Doctor had told them.

"I know, who would've guessed" Daryl laughed standing over them leaning so he was close to both of them.

"We have to take him now" a nurse informed.

"No" Beth refused.

"It's just to check him over, get him and you cleaned up and we'll bring him back to you" she said slowly taking the boy "do you have a name?"

"We don't not yet" Daryl shook his head as he watched his son being taken away.

The nurses helped clean Beth up and got her into a clean bed before they brought their son back in, she moved over so Daryl could sit beside her as the nurse handed over their son "Daryl he's so perfect" she smiled at him.

"He's so small, is he meant to be that small" he stared in awe.

She adjusted herself to pass him the baby, he refused not wanting to harm the child thinking that he was so big and that babe was so small "you can't be scared to hold your own son."

Daryl gulped letting her hand him over, he held him in one arm and brought the other up to stroke his face "am I doing it right?"

"Your doing fine" she whispered as tears fell down her face.

"Beth, are you ok?" he looked over at her concerned.

"I'm just happy" she assured him "I really thought he was going to be a girl" she laughed "we have a boy."

"We have a boy with no name" Daryl nodded.

"I want you to name him" Beth said smiling down at the baby "you going to grow up just like your Daddy, a guardian angel."

Daryl snorted at that, and their boy started crying he panicked handing him back to Beth who soothed him "are you hungry baby" she cooed pulling her gown down to feed him "this feels so odd" she said as he latched on.

"I'm just going to step out to call, Maggie and your Dad" he said, it was five am and knew it was unlikely they'd be awake just yet but wanted them to know as soon as possible, he kissed her head and then the boys before stepping out.

"We missed you" Beth said as Daryl came back in.

"I missed you both as well" he said as he sat back on the bed with her "I think I have a name" he said uncertainly.

"Tell me" Beth looked at him expectantly.

"Jameson" he said not looking at her but at their son.

She grinned nodding "Jameson Dixon, how do you like that" she said excitedly to her son who just stared with wide eyes "I think he likes it."

"Do you like it?" Daryl asked taking him gently.

"I do, it suits him" Beth smiled at them, "Jamie" she cooed at him.

"It didn't even last two minutes" he laughed at how quickly Beth had come up with a nickname.

 **So I actually think this is the longest chapter so far, as we welcome baby Dixon on to the scene!**


	35. Chapter 35

Daryl sat in the corner of the hospital room with Jamie laying on his chest, Beth was asleep on her bed, as Maggie, Hershel and Glenn arrived, he shushed them as they came into the room. "Hi" Daryl whispered not wanting to wake anyone.

"Daryl you look so cute" Maggie exclaimed walking over to him and the baby.

"I think he's the one that's cute" Daryl looked down at his son.

"A boy" Hershel caught on, Daryl nodded "but she was so sure it was going to be a girl."

"Yeah can't say we weren't shocked aswell" he smiled "here do you want to hold him" he offered.

"No let him sleep" Hershel didn't want to disturb him.

"You all crowd the baby, don't worry about me" Beth spoke tiredly from the bed.

"Bethy I'm so proud of you" Hershel walked over and kissed her head.

"Have you named him?" Glenn asked looking between the new parents.

Beth nodded "Jameson" she smiled "Jameson Dixon" and as if he was listening Jamie started crying.

Daryl gently rocked him standing up "it's ok, let's go see Mommy" he walked over and placed Jamie in Beth's arms.

Beth was able to soothe him in minutes, "Beth your a natural" Maggie stated.

"I never thought I'd see the day Daryl Dixon became a dad" Glenn laughed.

"Have they told you when you can leave?" Maggie asked.

Beth shook her head "the Doctor is coming to check on you in a bit" Daryl told her "you were sleeping when he came in a while ago" he smiled at her.

Hershel smiled at Beth as he was handed Jamie "my first granchild, I'm so happy for you, both of you he's adorable."

Daryl was placing Jamie into his car seat as Beth got herself ready to leave the hospital. Beth came over and joined him as soon as she was dressed "are you ready to go home?" she spoke softly to Jamie but looking to Daryl for an answer.

"We really have a son" Daryl he mumbled to her, he had months to prepare for this but nothing was quite what he had expected "let's go home" he nodded.

Daryl grabbed the car seat and Beth's hospital bag "let me carry something" she whined as they walked to where he had parked the car.

"No, you just relax for a few days, I'll do all the heavy lifting" he smirked at her.

She shook her head at him "yes because our 6lb 4oz baby is so heavy" she giggled, opening the car door, Daryl placed the bag on the floor before getting the car seat in to place, he made sure it was secure as Beth got in next to Jamie. He placed her bag in the boot before going to the drivers seat and getting in.

"Are my two favourite people ready to go home" he smiled back at her leaning in to take a look at Jamie.

When they arrived home, Beth got out first and picked up the car seat and stuck her tongue out at Daryl as she made her way to the front door, he shook his head getting her bag from the car and following her inside where he was greeted by balloons lots of balloons. "Maggie" Beth sighed as she took Jamie from his carrier.

"She doesn't have a key" he pointed out.

"Daddy does, it's nice" she shrugged "he's hungry" she sat on the sofa and pulled her vest down so Jamie could latch on "your watching?" she laughed as he sat down opposite.

"I'm curious" Daryl said, she raised a brow at him "those use to be mine" he pointed at her breasts.

"You're just going to have to share for a while" she had the biggest grin on her face as she looked down at Jamie.

Daryl moved to sit beside Beth "I'd do anything for him" he said and then kissed Beth on the cheek "and for you." He placed a towel on his shoulder and took Jamie when he was finished feeding, he gently lay Jamie against his chest patting the boys back to get him to burp. Beth got up and went and grabbed her camera taking pictures of Daryl and Jamie "what are you doing?"

"There are going to be a lot of photos from now on" she grinned.

"Just of him" he said pointedly.

"Well you look so good together" she pouted as she sat beside him.

"As long as I get to take some of you with him as well" she nodded agreeing to his terms.

She was able to snap a picture as Jamie yawned "are you tired little man" she lifted Jamie into her arms "should we put you to bed." Daryl followed her to Jamie's room and watched as she placed him in the cradle, he watched as she gently hummed over him. Daryl sat in a chair in the corner of Jamie's room, just watching Beth and Jamie, she smiled over at him before paying her attention back to Jamie until he was asleep, she walked over and sat in Daryl's lap, he held her close, they were both tired neither had slept well at the hospital so it didn't take long for them to fall asleep wrapped up in the small arm chair.

They woke up to Jamie crying, it took them a second to realise and Beth quickly got up and picked Jamie up "it's ok Mommys here" she gently rocked him.

"We fell asleep, he's probably hungry, I know I am" he got up and gave them both a quick kiss as Beth sat back in the armchair to feed him "I'll cook" he offered.

"We both know you don't do well in the kitchen" she giggled.

"I'll order in" he smiled "anything you want?"

"A burger" she told him "with everything" she had been eating better than normal whilst she was pregnant and she was ready to get back to her old eating habits.

"Coming right up" he left Jamie's room and ordered food but found himself leaning in the door way watching Beth with there son.

"It's your turn" she gestured to Jamie's nappy. Daryl wouldn't say no, he wanted to be hands on with Jamie, wanted his son to know that he would always be around.


	36. Chapter 36

Daryl was walking around the living room with Jamie in his arms, the boy just happily content being there "do you have to go?" Beth asked from the kitchen.

"I just have to go for a few hours, with you out and Dale wanting to retire I need to find someone to run the garage, I've got about six interviews this morning" he knew she was worried about being on her own with Jamie but he knew she would be fine, she was made to be a mother.

"Why don't you take him to visit Hershel if your that worried" Daryl suggested.

"You know Daddy's busy, plus I know I'll be fine I'm just nervous" she walked over to him to take Jamie.

"I'll call to let you know I'm on my way back" he promised her.

"We'll miss you" she pouted.

He shook his head as she waved Jamie's small hand at him, he kissed her lightly before saying goodbye. Daryl knew she would do fine but couldn't help but look forward to getting home to them as he pulled away from their house. He was trying to keep his focus on work when a message came through from Beth a picture of Jamie sleeping attached. He continued with interviewing most of the day, before packing up and returning home, he walked in and stopped in his tracks the place was a mess "Beth" he called out.

"Yes" she poked her head out from Jamie's room "I just finished feeding him."

"What happened in here?" he said picking up some of the stuff from the floor as he made his way toward her.

"He was crying and I couldn't find his blanket" Beth gave him a sheepish look.

"So you tore the place apart" he laughed.

"Ok so probably not the best plan" she smiled turning back into Jamie's room.

Daryl walked in and saw Beth tidying up a little while Jamie was in his crib "is it nap time?"

"No you can entertain him" she told him, he lifted Jamie gently into his arms "how'd the interviews go?"

"There were a few that I liked, I've just got to look through their resume's and figure who will fit in best" he sighed walking out to the living area and sitting on the sofa.

Jamie started to whine a little, Beth walked over and sat beside him, she gently stroked his head as she rested her head on Daryl's shoulder "I made a pastabake for dinner, I didn't really feel like cooking today" she told him.

"Pastabake sounds great" he kissed her head.

During the night Jamie slept in a cot in Daryl and Beth's bedroom, they wanted to have him close in case he needed anything, Beth was wrapped up in Daryls arms as she heard Jamie crying she pushed Daryls arms away and stumbled over to Jamie, she lifted him and sat at the edge of her bed to feed him, she felt Daryl move and put his hand against her back as he sat up beside her. "I didn't mean to wake you" she whispered.

"You didn't" Daryl kissed her shoulder, when she was done feeding him Daryl took him and burped him cleaning him up before rocking him back to sleep.

Beth was waiting for Daryl to get back in bed beside her so she could sleep against him, he collapsed next to her pulling her close, she smiled at him "we make a good team."

"That we do" he kissed her gently before they both fell back into a slumber.


	37. Chapter 37

Daryl was on his way back from the garage, he had decided to do a couple days a week just to make sure things were going well, he reached the farm and nodded at Morgan who was on his way out, he parked up and made his way indoors, Jamie had started crawling a little over a week ago so wasn't surprised to find him in the living room but was more shocked to see how he was dressed "why is my son dressed like a lamb?"

"Because he's adorable" Beth turned from her spot on the floor to look at him.

"When did you even have chance to buy that?" Daryl shook his head at her.

Beth lifted Jamie off the floor high into the air bringing a giggle out of him "do you want to take him?"

"I'll shower first" he leaned over and kissed Jamie's head, he didn't want to get him covered in dirt and oil.

"We went shopping a little today, he has six more outfits like this" she grinned "one for each day of the week."

"Was that necessary?" he laughed, before making his way to the bathroom. When he got out of the shower he saw Beth preparing Jamies food, "I'll do it" he offered. Daryl walked over and picked up the little lamb that was crawling around the floor, Jamie sprawled his hands on Daryl's face "oh yes I'm glad to see you too." Beth couldn't help but smile as she watched Daryl place Jamie in his highchair and begin to feed him.

"You need a hair cut" Beth ran her hand through Daryls hair.

"Do you not like it?" Daryl looked away from Jamie.

"I do like it, it's just longer than you usually keep it" she stated.

"Been a bit busy lately" he said smiling at Jamie.

"I think we both have" Beth sighed "but I think I want to go back to work" she mentioned.

Daryl scowled as he looked at Beth "no."

"Daryl you knew this was going to happen eventually" she explained.

"It's only been 7 months, whose going to take care of Jamie?" Daryl lifted Jamie up once he was done feeding him and cleaned him up.

"I won't go back full time, we can work out a routine where one of us is with him, or Daddy is or Maggie" she had thought this through.

"Beth I don't want you to go back to work" he walked away from her and in to Jamie's room, putting him down for a nap.

"I don't want to argue with you Daryl" she frowned looking at him upset.

"Then don't bring this up again" he snapped at her.

"What is this about?" Beth asked as she followed Daryl to their room, he ignored her "Daryl" she grabbed his arm.

He pulled his arm harshly away from her "you are not going back to work."

"Yes I am" she turned on her heel and left the room.

"Beth, why are you making this such a big deal?" he yelled after her.

"Me, I'm making this a big deal, tell me why your so against me working?" Beth pleaded, she sighed as she heard Jamie crying "I don't want him growing up listening to us argue" she went into Jamie's room and shut the door, "it's ok" she lifted him out of his cot "mommy's here" she sat on the armchair holding Jamie close to her.

Daryl knew he shouldn't take his feelings out on her, he followed her in to Jamie's room and knelt by her feet "I'm sorry, we'll talk about it" he kissed Jamie and leaned in to kiss her but she turned her face away, he was hurt "Beth, you know my childhood wasn't good, I want the best for him" he sighed leaning his head on her knees so he didn't have to look at her as he spoke "my parents weren't around, they didn't care, when you told me we were having Jamie I made a promise to myself that he would have us around, that we'd be here for him" he felt Beth's fingers run through his hair.

"Daryl, he's still going to have us" Beth whispered.

"No, he needs you Beth he's just a baby he needs you" Daryl looked at her.

"He's not going to loose me, your not going to loose me" she smiled at him "Jamie is the most important thing in my life right now, he always will be, even if I don't go back to work right away I will eventually go back to work Daryl" she sighed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said no without discussing it first" he kissed her in apology.

"Here" she placed Jamie in his arms "it's not about wanting to leave him, I just want to have a little bit of normalcy back" she watched as he cradled Jamie gently against him.

"We'll talk about it properly" he promised.

"How about I don't go back to work, but I work from home" she suggested.

"What would you do from here?" Daryl asked as he stood up to put Jamie back down for his nap.

"Bake, I could start a small business just to keep me busy" she saw him nod "I love you."

He ran a hand over his face before crossing over to her pulling her close "I love you more."


	38. Chapter 38

**5 Years Later**

"Jamie" Daryl called him in for lunch.

"But Dad" he whined walking over to the house.

"Nah, your Mamma's called you twice already go get cleaned up" he pushed Jamie toward the bathroom.

"That boy" Beth shook her head.

"No stress" Daryl reminded her.

She scoffed "you should've thought of that before you got me pregnant" she laid the table.

"They say the second one is easier" he pointed out.

"Whoever said that lied this is not easier" she placed a hand on her stomach she was already eight months in "I'm tired Daryl, his birthday is on Sunday I can barely stand how are we going to manage?"

Beth laid her head on Daryls shoulder, "I'm going to take care of everything, I already spoke to Hershel about having a big BBQ outside, everyone is already invited all you have to do is sit back and relax" he kissed her head.

"Jamie what are you doing in that bathroom" Beth called to him.

"Sorry" Jamie came out and sat at the table ready "is he kicking today?" he asked about the baby.

"He has been, he's going to be a little nightmare just like you" she kissed his head before sitting next to him as Daryl went and got the food she had prepared from the kitchen.

"I have to go, you gonna be ok?" Daryl asked giving Beth a kiss.

She nodded "Jamie is going to help Grandaddy in the barn, and I am going to put my feet up."

"Just like the doctor ordered" he gave Jamie a hug and told him to be good for his mother before heading out to the garage.

"Can I go?" Jamie asked ready to run out the front door.

"Don't run, and be careful" she nodded letting him leave, she watched until he made it to the farmhouse and went inside. Beth cleaned up the dishes from lunch before turning the TV on and sitting down she rubbed her stomach talking to the baby about what was happening on the screen, getting small kicks in return.

When Beth went to bed that night she was aching, Daryl had tried to make her feel better but she just shook him off wanting to curl up on her own, he kept one hand stretched out to her incase she wanted him during the night. Daryl left for work before breakfast the next morning.

Jamie was shocked to see only cereal on the table when he sat down for breakfast, "Mama we don't have any milk" he said looking in the fridge.

"I'm sorry baby" she took the cereal away "what do you want?"

"Mama you don't look well" he was worried.

"How do you feel about your brother being around for your birthday?" she asked.

"That'd be great, but he's not ready yet" Jamie pointed out.

"I think he is" Beth held back her groan as she had a contraction, she breathed through before telling him "I need you to run and get Grandaddy, ok?"

"Now?" Jamie asked.

"Yes baby go now" she let him out of the house before grabbing onto the edge of the sofa breathing through her contraction they were so close together she was worried that they wouldn't make it to the hospital, once it passed she went in to her bedroom and grabbed her phone calling Daryl.

"Beth we're busy what is it?" he answered roughly.

"Baby's coming" she groaned.

"What?" he shouted.

"I'm in labour, I need you to meet me at the hospital, Daddy's going to drive me" she said seeing Hershel and Jamie at the front door.

"I'll be there" he promised.

Beth hung up the phone "baby can you grab my bag?" she pointed out the bag by the door to Jamie he nodded and ran out to the car.

"Beth, come on" Hershel helped her out to the car.

"I need you to drop me off and then take Jamie over to Maggies" she got in the back of her car breathing deeply as Jamie hopped in beside her.

"I'm going to meet the baby?" Jamie asked.

"Soon" she nodded.

Daryl had arrived at the hospital before Beth so when he found out she wasn't there yet he panicked and went outside, he paced until he saw her car pulling up he helped Beth get out "see you soon kid, and you'll have a new little brother" he smiled at Jamie before lifting Beth up and taking her inside.

"I can't believe we're here again" she laughed as they were set up in the same room that they had Jamie in.

"It feels right, and we're both prepared this time" Daryl smiled as he got her comfortable.

Beth shook her head "I never thought we'd get here."

"What do you mean?" Daryl asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"After everything we went through, this was what I wanted for as long as I could remember" she smiled at him.

"I don't think I've made all your dreams come true yet" he reminded her.

"True, we haven't had a white wedding" she looked at the engagement ring on her finger, he had asked her before they found out she was pregnant, and decided to wait until after he was born to plan the wedding.

"We will" he promised her.

"I don't need it, as long as our boys are there, Daddy, Maggie and Glenn, I'll be happy" she told him before panting through another contraction.

The labour didn't last long, and soon Beth held her second son in her arms, she was exhausted yet exhilarated as she stared down at he sleeping son, he looked just like his Daddy apart from the blonde tufts of hair on his head. "They look so alike" she said talking about Jamie.

"Both gonna grow up and be Daddy's strong boys" Daryl stated gently petting the baby's head.

She shook her head laughing "oh, I'm going to have three of you" she sighed "I think I can deal with that" she grinned her movement disturbing the little one "we need a name."

"I named the last one" he didn't want that pressure again.

"And you did so great, I'll name the next one" she saw his face turn into a scowl.

"You want more?" after having Jamie, Daryl had thought that would be it, they hadn't spoken about what having more kids would mean for them, and they never really thought of using protection either so it shouldn't have been such a surprise that she had fallen pregnant again, but he couldn't deny he was terrified.

"Daryl, stop whatever your thinking just stop, if you don't want more we won't have any more, but we don't have to decide right now, we just had this one give me a chance to recover" Beth smiled at him, she knew exactly what he was thinking and knew he was worried about the type of father he would be, but he was doing so well with Jamie that she thought he was passed his doubts about himself.

"Name" he said returning to subject at hand.

"Yes" she said a little in relief "I had girl names picked out" she admitted.

"What" Daryl laughed "we knew we were having a boy this time?" She shrugged laughing "we may just have to keep going until we get you a girl" he said taking his son from her arms, she couldn't believe it, he had just agreed to having even more children with her "Matthew" he stated "Beth what do you think?"

"I wasn't listening" she looked at them curious.

"For his name, what about Matthew?" Daryl said rocking the baby a little to see if he had any opposition to the name, she nodded agreeing to his choice.


	39. Chapter 39

Four days, they had been home with Matthew for four days, and Beth woke to his hungry cries "I'm here sweet boy" she got out of bed and began feeding him, sitting in a rocking chair in the corner of the bedroom, she saw the bedroom door creak open "Jamie?" she called out to him and he came in quietly "baby what are you doing up?" she held her hand out to him, he quickly crossed the room and grabbed her hand.

"I heard Matthew crying, is he hurt?" Jamie asked resting his head on Beth's shoulder.

"No he's just hungry, he didn't mean to wake you" she kissed his head.

"He didn't wake Dad" Jamie glanced over at Daryl still asleep in bed.

"Your Daddy had a long day, and any way birthday boy you should be sleeping, you've got a long day ahead in a few hours" she looked to see it was gone two in the morning "why don't you go back to bed honey?" Jamie shook his head, running his hand over Matthew's hair. "Why don't you get in to bed with Daddy, you can sleep in here with us tonight" it wasn't something she would usually allow, but it was his birthday and how could it hurt. Jamie crawled in to the middle of the bed curling into Daryl, she put Matthew back down when he was done and got back into bed. She wrapped her arms around her boys and fell asleep.

Daryl woke up to Jamie jumping on the bed "when did you get here?" he pulled Jamie to lie down and holding him still.

"Ages ago" Jamie exaggerated.

"How excited are you?" Daryl asked already having known the answer.

"It's my birthday" he shouted, and Daryl laughed until Matthew started crying "oops" he looked terrified that he had woken the baby.

"It's ok" Daryl kissed Jamie's head before getting up to soothe Matthew.

"What are you three up to?" Beth giggled from her place in bed.

"I didn't mean to wake him up Mama" Jamie's eyes watered.

Beth pulled him close "I know you didn't baby, he's just sensitive and we can't have you crying on your birthday can we?"

"What does the birthday boy want for breakfast?" Daryl asked handing Matthew to Beth and grabbing Jamie lifting him and taking him to the kitchen. As soon as Beth was finished feeding Matthew she went and joined her two other boys in the kitchen, not even paying attention to the mess Daryl had created in her kitchen. Jamie ate happily "it's going to be a long day" Daryl stated.

"Maggie's picking up the cake on her way, she and Glenn are coming over to help set up around eleven, the bounce house guy is coming at twelve to get that ready, I told the guests to start coming around one, all the food is at Daddy's I need to go and prepare some of it, I'm going to keep Matthew with me, but I doubt Jamie will want to be inside with us until the party stars so you'll have to keep an eye on him" Beth started listing other things that needed to be done, not seeing the look on Daryl's face he didn't know so much had to go into a six year old birthday party. Daryl had left everything to Beth in previous years and that's how she liked it, but with the early arrival of Matthew, Daryl knew he had to step in and take some of the stress away from her.

The party was in full swing and Beth needed to take a moment away from the chaos to feed Matthew, all the kids were running around excited, going back and forth from the bouncy castle to the barbeque, where Rick had taken to cooking everything and trying to teach Carl a few tricks, the adults mooning over her and Matthew. She took a seat on the porch steps and let herself relax for a moment as Matthew fed greedily.

"Mama" Jamie ran over to her taking a seat next to her "will you go on the bouncy castle with me?"

"In a minute baby" She agreed.

"He's always hungry" Jamie noticed.

She nodded in agreement "he is, are you having a good day?"

"It's the best" he said excited explaining how all his friends were there and they were all having so much fun.

Matthew was finally done, so she covered herself and stood up she found Maggie and handed her Matthew before taking Jamies hand and following him to the bounce house "I'm gonna catch you" she said as Jamie ran away squealing with delight, she ran around chasing him for a while until she let him catch her falling to the ground in defeat "your so strong, my big boy" she kissed him a few times before letting him run off to play with his friends.

Daryl came over and helped her stand "I thought you weren't meant to do anything strenuous?"

"It's his brithday, I wasn't going to say no to him" Beth shrugged her shoulders a little, she didn't care as long as he was happy.

"Do you think we should do cake now?" Daryl asked knowing she had the day pretty well planned.

"Yes and make sure when you cut it Jamie gets the first and biggest slice" Beth spoke quickly, as Daryl walked inside to get the cake he lit six candles on top and walked out starting to sing happy birthday as he made his way over to Jamie with everyone joining in, Jamie was amazed at his cake it was a Gastonia and it was his favourite dinosaur. Daryl took the cake over to the picnic table most of the children following him waiting to be served a piece of cake, he made sure that he listened to Beth and gave Jamie the first and biggest slice.

The party was coming to an end, Beth was handing out party bags to all of the kids on the way out, she glanced to see Jamie still running around as the bouncy castle slowly deflated, she had expected the party to be over sooner, she was tired, she felt Daryl come up and wrap his arms around her waist. "This was amazing" he told her.

"Next year it's just us" She yawned, he laughed.

"He has a whole year to break you down, you know you'll give in" Daryl kissed her gently "where's Matthew?"

"Sleeping, I think Maggie has the baby monitor" she smiled "there's so much clearing up to do" she groaned looking around the garden.

"No, you made all of this happen, I'll clean up" Daryl offered.

"Mama can I have more cake?" Jamie asked hugging her.

"You can't still be hungry" she shook her head, he pouted at her "you'll make yourself sick, there will still be cake tomorrow" Beth ruffled his hair.

Jamie wore himself out and fell asleep on the porch, Beth covered him with a blanket deciding to let him stay there until Daryl could carry him to his own bed. They had got everything cleaned up and Daryl walked over to where Beth and Jamie were "ready to go home?"

"I'll get Matthew, you can carry Jamie" she got up and went inside Matthew was fast asleep in his car seat, Glenn had driven him around to get him to go to sleep. Daryl smiled as he lifted Jamie up the boy whined holding onto Daryl's shirt snuggling closer. Beth came out holding the car seat and they walked home together their shoulders brushing against each other.


	40. Chapter 40

Beth woke up and was surprised when she couldn't find anyone in the house, she grew worried as she walked around, until she spotted them out back, she immediately went to join them, "what are you doing?"

"I thought you'd still be asleep" Daryl jogged over to give her a kiss.

"The house was quiet" she told him, lifting up Matthew off his play mat, she couldn't believe he was crawling already.

Jamie ran and gave Beth a hug before pulling Daryl back over to a tree they were both staring intently at, "so what are you doing?"

"We're going to put up a swing on this tree" Daryl told her.

"Have you at least had breakfast?" She asked, she knew not to bother trying to talk Daryl out of it, besides she didn't think it was that bad of an idea.

"Matthew and Jamie have" he assured her "I'll eat when we're done."

"I've got Matthew, and Jamie has school today" she reminded, it would be his first day back after summer.

"No Mama, I want to stay here with Daddy" Jamie whined, she knew he only called Daryl Daddy when he really wanted to get his own way.

"No you have to go to school" Beth stated simply.

"I forgot" Daryl admitted "come on kid, let's get cleaned up" he put his tools away before practically forcing Jamie back inside the house. Jamie was unhappy the entire time he was getting ready for school.

"Jamie stop, your going to have fun, you always do" Beth sighed helping him put on his backpack "now which one of us do you want to drive you?" Jamie just frowned at her "none of that."

"Dad" he mumbled quietly.

Daryl shook his head at Jamie's attitude "I have the day off, so get dressed we'll go for breakfast at Carol's" he said to Beth as he sent Jamie out to the car, she agreed, before waving them off.

"Can we go hunting?" Jamie asked from his spot in the back seat.

"You have to go to school" Daryl refused to listen to Jamie's huffing "we can go Saturday" he offered.

"I hate school" he crossed his arms.

"This isn't you" Daryl said as he pulled up at the school "it's your first day back, you can't be behind on homework, and you can't have fallen out with any of your friends what's going on?"

"Your going to be spending all your time with him" Jamie frowned.

"Him?" Daryl was confused "do you mean Matthew?" Jamie gave a small nod "nothing is going to change."

"Everything has changed" Jamie angrily got out of the car, Daryl followed crouching in front of him waiting for him to continue "your going to forget about me."

Daryl scoffed "son we never meant for you to feel jealous of your brother, we love you that hasn't changed."

"He always has your attention" he whispered.

Daryl inwardly sighed knowing Beth would be ten times better at this "I need you to believe that we love you and Matthew both the same, that we don't want you to ever feel like this, I love you, your Mama loves you and Matthew he's going to need you, your gonna have to guide him and help him to do the right thing" he watched Jamie nod a little "we can talk about this later, but for now your late, and your mother might kill me if she finds out" he gave Jamie a long hug and sent him inside, sighing as he got back in the car.

"You took your time" Beth said as Daryl came into their bedroom as she was changing Matthew. Daryl walked over and hugged her waist, resting his head on her shoulder "whats up?" she asked.

"I think Jamie is jealous of all the attention we've been giving Matthew" he sighed deeply, he didn't know what to do.

"What makes you say that?" Beth asked shocked.

"It's why he didn't want to leave today, thinks the more time we spend with Matthew the less time we'll have for him" or at least that's how Daryl deciphered it.

"Oh god" she was horrified that she had made Jamie feel that way "I'm a bad mother."

Daryl shook his head "that's far from the truth, I think we should make time for him just us and him."

"Maybe" Beth agreed "how about we skip breakfast and take Jamie for dinner tonight, Daddy can look after Matthew for a couple hours."

"Sounds like a plan" Daryl agreed.

Beth was having trouble leaving Matthew, she knew he would be fine but she hadn't really spent anytime away from him. "Beth he's sleeping, it's going to be harder for you to leave when he wakes up" Hershel tried to convince her.

"Daddy you promise to call if he needs me" Beth frowned, Daryl was already waiting for her in the truck.

"Of course now go" Hershel said sternly, Beth scooted around him to place a kiss on Matthews head before joining Daryl.

"He's gonna be fine" Daryl assured her as he pulled away from the farm.

"I know, it's just hard" she sighed leaning against his shoulder.

Beth got out of the truck at the school and waited with the rest of the moms, she smiled seeing Jamie run out with his friends, he spotted her and walked over slowly "hey baby" she kissed his head "good day?"

"I made new friends" Jamie announced.

"That's great maybe you can have them over one day" she loved seeing how excited he was "come on your dad's waiting" she lead him over to the truck and let him get in the middle cab seat between them.

"Where's Matthew?" Jamie asked noticing he wasn't around.

"With your Grandaddy" Daryl told him.

"We're going to the diner for tea" Beth smiled at him.

"Really?" Jamie looked at her shocked.

Beth nodded "so start thinking about what you want to eat."

They sat inside their normal booth Beth facing both of her boys. "I thought we could start a project that we could do together" Daryl suggested.

"A project?" Jamie asked getting excited.

"Whatever you want" he nodded.

Jamie's eyes widened "can we build a tree house?"

"We may have to ask your grandaddy, but I'm sure if you ask him really nicely he'll give us a big tree" Daryl nodded.

"A really big one with ladders to get up to it and... and" Jamie didn't know what else he was too excited at the prospect of having a tree house.

Daryl looked over at Beth both trying to hold in their laughter "how about after this we go bowling?" he offered.

"Don't we need to go back, it's almost Matthew's bed time" Jamie looked between them confused.

"Do you want to go home?" Beth asked.

"He needs you" Jamie looked down at the table.

"So do you" Beth ruffled his hair.

"We can go" Jamie pushed his plate away.

"Jameson Dixon your stubborn just like your Daddy" Beth sighed.

Daryl pulled his plate back in front of him "eat your food, else we're going no where."

"But Dad" he whined.

"No, stop acting so selfish, me and your Mama do need to get home to your brother but we wanted to give you the chance to just have us for the evening, you've lost that now, eat up" Daryl scolded, Beth was shocked she hadn't expected him to tell Jamie off.

Jamie looked at her wanting an easy out "you heard your Daddy." When Jamie finished everything on his plate, Daryl paid before they got up to leave, Jamie ran ahead "you did the right thing" she assured him.

"He's meant to take care of his brother" Daryl sighed not understanding why Jamie was so annoyed with his brother.

"You think Merle was happy when they brought you home from the hospital" Beth mused.

"I just never thought it would be this hard" he opened the truck placing Jamie in the middle, he closed the door after Beth got in "tell me it'll get easier" he looked over at Jamie who wasn't paying attention.

Beth shrugged "may not get easier, but its worth it" she kissed him through the open window.


	41. Chapter 41

Daryl lifted a one year old Matthew from his crib "oh I know, it's so sad" he rocked the screaming boy "what is it did you have a bad dream?" he held onto Matthew trying to calm him down as he walked out of the bedroom.

"He is not happy" Beth wiped her wet hands before taking Matthew from Daryl.

"Where's Jamie?" Daryl asked, he had been playing in the living room before he had gone to get Matthew.

"Gone to play in the treehouse, don't you have to go back out to work?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I have a shift at the bar" he told her, taking Matthew back once she had got him to calm down "I think it's time I hire someone to take my place" he mentioned.

"Really?" Beth had suggested it a while ago but he didn't trust anyone to run the bar other than himself.

"I want to spend more time with you and the boys, between working with your Dad on the farm everyday, my two days at the garage, and three nights a week in the bar" he sighed playing with Matthew who was hitting him in the face "you agree don't you" he blew a raspberry on Matthew's arm gaining a very loud giggle.

"You are spreading yourself a little thin" she agreed, they hadn't spent a night alone in weeks.

"I don't want to miss anything else" Daryl sighed, he had already missed Matthew first steps and words.

"He's not going to know" Beth knew Daryl wanted to be hands on with them and regretted that he was working so much recently.

"I was there for everything when Jamie was this age, I need to be here for Matthew as well" Daryl looked down at the boy in his arms pulling faces at him.

"He's going to need another bath" Beth said watching Jamie roll around in the dirt.

"Marry me Beth" Daryl didn't look at her, couldn't not knowing what her reaction might be.

"We're already engaged" she laughed.

"No, I mean like really marry me, soon" he looked at her waiting for her answer.

Her lips turned up in to a smile before faltering, before a full out grin broke on her face "yes, Daryl I will marry you just tell me when" she leaned over Matthew to kiss him "god, I love you."

"I love you too" Daryl made sure to kiss her a while longer until Jamie came running in, they laughed and Beth took Jamie to the kitchen "how about the first Sunday of next month?"

"For what?" Beth asked from the kitchen.

"The wedding" Daryl rolled his eyes at her.

"That's three weeks away" she exclaimed.

"Whose wedding?" Jamie asked looking between his parents.

"Mine and your Mama's" Daryl told him, Jamie ran over to him wanting to hear more, he didn't know what it meant for him but he was excited, "see we can't not get married now."

"Fine we'll get married the first Sunday of next month, you can tell Daddy" she shrugged, she knew Hershel would be happy that they were finally getting married, she knew he would be pleased to hear it coming from Daryl. "But Daryl there's so much to do, dress, cake, photo's, venue, food" she began to panic not thinking there would be enough time to get everything done.

"Then you better get started" Daryl smirked at her.

"No, this is your idea, you are not getting out of helping" Beth glared at him.

Daryl laughed "I'm gonna give Jamie a bath" he placed Matthew in his play pen and lead Jamie to the bathroom.

"Daryl" Beth shouted frustrated.

Daryl had to leave for work as Beth served Jamie and Matthew dinner "don't wait up" he gave her a quick kiss before leaving, he decided to stop by and see Hershel first to tell him about the upcoming wedding. Beth had been right Hershel had been more than happy, Daryl had known he had been waiting years for them to finally get married.


	42. Chapter 42

Beth was rocking Matthew as she was on the phone to the caterer, "that all sounds great, how many people" she hadn't made a guest list "give me a moment" she went outside to find Daryl "how many people are coming to our wedding?"

"Thirty?" Daryl shrugged he didn't know how many people she was going to invite.

"Thirty" she repeated in to the phone, as soon as she hung up she started making a list of who was to be invited.

Daryl followed her back in to the house and took Matthew from her "you need to calm down."

"Calm down, our wedding is in two weeks and you want me to calm down, then you plan everything" Beth handed him her binder.

"Now let's not be crazy" Daryl laughed "we don't need anything over the top" he told her.

Beth rolled her eyes at him "I know, I just want it to be perfect."

"It will be because I get to marry you" he kissed her quickly, she grinned at him, it was what she needed to hear, they weren't getting married because they had to, not even that they needed to, it was just what they wanted after knowing each other for so long it felt so right. Matthew fussed between them causing them to step apart and pay attention to him. Daryl put Matthew down for his nap before sitting with Beth on the sofa to go over the guest list.

"I can't wait to be Mrs Dixon" she told him.

Daryl grinned "I do love the sound of that, Mrs Dixon" he kissed her neck.

"And I would love to continue this, but I have to go get Jamie" she kissed him making him groan in disappointment.

"We could give the boys an early night" he suggested.

"Good luck with that" she giggled getting up "write down any one you want to invite while I'm gone, I'll pick up dinner" she kissed him before heading out the door, she climbed in to the truck and drove away from the farm.

As she pulled up to the park she saw Jamie running around with his friends, and knew Daryl's hope of an early night wasn't going to happen. She waved at Jamie as she walked over to the other parents, "I hope he was good for you" she said to one of the woman.

"Oh he was, don't forget to grab a party bag before you go" Beth watched her trying to keep everything running smoothly.

"Mama, do we have to go?" Jamie whined pulling on Beth's hands.

"I'm afraid we do" she nodded.

"But Mama" Jamie complained.

Beth ran her hands through his hair smiling down at him "you had fun then?" Jamie nodded, eventually following Beth to the car. Beth decided just to pick up a couple of pizzas on their way back, knowing Jamie wouldn't need much after all the sweets and cake he had. "Stop that" she pushed Jamie's hand away from the pizza box "none until we get home."

"But I'm hungry" Jamie told her.

"Me too" Beth admitted "but we'll be home in ten minutes, now stop." Beth had to brake hard seeing a man stood in the middle of the road in front of her, she immediately locked the doors and slowly drove around him, she kept glancing through the rear view mirror until he was out of sight. "Go on in" Beth watched Jamie run inside the house as she got the pizzas out of the car, she locked it up and made her way inside, she laughed seeing Jamie running away from Daryl who was trying to tickle him "who wants pizza" she set the boxes down in the living room.

"Good I'm starved" Daryl lifted Jamie up and dropped him down on the sofa.

"Dad" Jamie was laughing hard as Daryl sat next to him "Mama almost ran someone over."

"She did?" Daryl raised an eyebrow at her.

"In my defence he was stood in the middle of the road" Beth said taking a bite out of her slice of pizza.

"In the middle of the road, out here?" he looked at her confused.

"I thought it was weird too, he looked like he was trying to hitch a ride, but there was no way I was stopping with Jamie in the car" Beth explained to him.

"There was no way you were going to stop on your own either right" she shrugged sheepishly at his statement, he shook his head dissaprovingly "won't put your son in danger but don't mind putting yourself in danger."

"I didn't stop that's the end of it" she laughed cleaning up Jamies face who had sauce everywhere. "How about we all go for a picnic tomorrow" she suggested.

"You have time in your hectic schedule?" Daryl asked smirking at her.

Beth sighed "I think I can make time for you" she leaned over and kissed him.

"We're eating" Jamie complained scrunching his face up.

"Go pick a movie" Daryl pointed to his stack of DVD's.

Jamie took his slice of pizza with him, as he chose something to watch, "this one" he held up the case for Big Hero 6.

"Ok, lets get you clean, then we'll all sit down and watch" Beth lead him to the bathroom. Daryl took the opportunity to clean up a bit around the living room and grabbed a couple blankets so they could get cozy.

Beth couldn't stay awake for long, as she leant on Daryl's chest her eyes grew heavier. "Mama" Jamie turned toward her.

"Shh" Daryl put a finger to his lips "your Mama's asleep, what is it?"

"Can I have another slice of pizza?" Jamie asked.

Daryl nodded "go on then."

"Don't you dare" Beth mumbled.

Daryl gestured for him to continue as he stroked Beth's hair to get her to go back to sleep. Jamie soon fell asleep lying across his parents. Daryl was startled when someone started banging on the front door, Beth woke surprised "what time is it?"

"Almost one" Daryl gently moved out from below her and Jamie and opened the front door, ready to yell at whoever he found.

"You happy to see me baby brother" Merle smirked.

"What the hell are you doing here" Beth was stood up next to Daryl who was frozen his hand still on the door handle.

"Your dead" Daryl muttered utterly confused staring at his brother.

"Mama" Jamie rubbed his eyes tiredly, grouchy from being woken up from his sleep.

Beth turned away from Merle and toward her son "let's get you to bed baby" she took his hands and led the sleepy boy to his bed.

"Mama who was that man?" Jamie asked as she tucked him in.

"Don't worry about him sweety, just go back to sleep" she kissed his head and turned out the light as she exited the room. Daryl and Merle were still stood by the front door "Daryl?"

"Go to bed Beth" Daryl's eyes flickered over to her.

"Not a chance" Beth refused.

"I'll wait outside" Merle offered turning back around.

Daryl shut the door behind him "I do not want that man in my house" she told him, reliving the only other time she had met Merle.

"Beth, he's alive" Daryl ran a hand through his hair confused.

Beth was just as confused as he was "did you check?"

"Check what?" Daryl asked.

"The day of the hurricane, did you check that he had no pulse" she questioned.

"I didn't know how to check no god damn pulse" Daryl shouted at her "but there was no way, Beth he had to be dead, how could he survive with those injuries, he only has one hand" he exclaimed.

"Talk to him, I've gotta feed Matthew" she was able to hear him stir.

"Don't wait up" he gave her a kiss before grabbing a couple of beers from the fridge, he was going to need a drink to get through this, he headed outside to face Merle.

"Ain't gonna ask me how I've been?" Merle looked up from where he sat on the porch.

"Don't know that I want to know" Daryl returned "what are you doing here, how are you alive?"

"I was passed out when the hurricane hit, after our argument I went back to the cabin and I got high, I woke up some from the pain my hand was trapped under some rubble had to cut it off to get out, I had to cauterise the wound, tried making it out to the truck blacked out from there" Merle explained to him.

"I came for you, Beth found your hand, I found your body" Daryl stood up not understanding how he hadn't noticed Merle was alive, after he had walked away from the body he had returned to find Merle and bury him but wasn't able to find him, he figured it was because animals had scavenged him not that he had got up and walked away "why didn't you try to find me?"

"I saw you had come to get the bike" he looked over at it parked beside the house "figured you had picked up the things you cared about, left ol' Merle to rot."

"I thought you were dead" Daryl and his brother may not have gotten along all the time but he would never have wanted him dead "I never would have left you there, if I had known" he was disappointed in himself.

"Daryl ain't your fault, I didn't wake up for days" Merle told him.

"I should've carried you out, I should've done more to make sure you were ok" Daryl was kicking himself.

"It don't matter, you leaving me there was probably the best thing you could've done for me, I got clean, it took a few years of rehab and relapsing but I finally got myself clean" Merle had been free from drugs for five years and thought this would be a good time to reconnect with his brother "so blondie."

"We're getting married next week" Daryl told him.

"Came back at the right time then, you must need a best man" he smirked and Daryl laughed "she trap you with that kid?"

Daryl shook his head in disbelief "you ain't changed at all."

"Woah, little brother just looking out for you is all" Merle defended.

"She did not trap me, she did not need to get pregnant to keep me around I wasn't gonna leave her again" he said.

"You left her?" Merle asked.

"Couple weeks after I thought you had died, I left her, didn't see her for almost two years" Daryl revealed.

Merle scoffed "you go crawling back to her?"

"She strolled in to the bar, one of the regulars was trying to hit on her" Daryl smiled at the memory.

"See I knew that bar would bring you good luck" Merle laughed "how old is your kid?"

"Jamie is seven, Matthew is fifteen months" Daryl told him.

"Two you have two?" Merle was shocked, after the way they were abused by their father, Merle had thought if either of them had kids they would've walked away not wanting to end up like their old man, he could hardly believe Daryl had gone and had two of them "she changed you."

"Yeah, I needed it" Daryl agreed.

Daryl and Merle spent the entire night talking, until Daryl realised the sun was rising and that meant Matthew would be awake soon "do you want to stay for breakfast?" he offered.

"Blondie gonna be ok with that" Merle questioned, Daryl just nodded and they headed inside.

"Take a seat" he motioned as he made his way to the boys bedroom, to get Matthew out of his cot "yes I know, being you is hard" he commented as Matthew yawned and stretched, he changed him and took him back in to the living room to find Beth staring at him with her hands on her hips.

"No" she walked over and took Matthew from him "this ain't happening" she refused taking him back in to the room. Daryl motioned for Merle to stay where he was as he went after Beth. "Daryl I told you I did not want him in our house" Beth complained.

"He's family Beth" Daryl argued.

Beth shook her head "your family is in this room" she looked down at Matthew and over toward Jamie who was still sleeping.

"It's just breakfast" Daryl tried to convince her to see it his way.

"Breakfast" she agreed, she gently woke Jamie up as Daryl went back to his brother.

"I can go" Merle offered getting up from the table.

"No you can stay" Daryl made him sit back down as Beth walked out and placed Matthew in Daryl's lap, ignoring Merle as she made her way to the kitchen.

Beth made it pretty clear over the course of breakfast that she did not like having Merle around. "Mama who is he?" Jamie asked hugging in to her side.

Beth barely spared Merle a glance "that's your Uncle" she told him.

"No, that's not Uncle Glenn" Jamie said pointedly.

Daryl waved Jamie over to explain to him properly "this is my brother Merle, that makes him your Uncle."

Jamie frowned "why haven't I met him before?"

"He was away, he was sick for awhile and had to get better" Daryl knew he couldn't tell his son that his brother had a drug problem. But Jamie wouldn't accept this as an answer and kept asking more questions about where Merle had been and why he hadn't been to visit.

"Time to get ready for school" Beth motioned for Jamie to get up from the breakfast table.

"But Mama, Uncle Merle is here" Jamie whined.

"Now" Beth frowned looking very similar to how he had earlier during the day, she started to get the table cleared away.

"Allow me to do dishes" Merle offered, shocking both Daryl and Beth.

"Knock yourself out" Beth walked past him and lifted Matthew from his high chair, going to make sure Jamie was ready for school. As Jamie got his shoes on, Beth walked over to Daryl "I want him gone when I get back" she hated making Daryl uncomfortable, but she thought she would never feel safe with Merle around her kids.

"Ok" Daryl couldn't argue, he knew his brother better than anybody and knew Beth only wanted what was best for the boys.

"Bye Dad" Jamie gave him a hug "bye Uncle Merle" he waved happily to his new friend.


	43. Chapter 43

"Where you staying?" Daryl asked as he drove Merle in to town.

"Only arrived in town yesterday, you were my first stop, guess I'll hold up at the B&B until I can find somewhere cheap enough, gotta get me a job if I'm gonna stick around" Merle explained.

"I got a place you can stay, can't offer you a job though" Daryl pulled up to the bar and headed around back.

"So I can stay in the bar but I can't work in the bar?" Merle laughed.

"You can stay above the bar, you will have no access to the bar unless you enter through the front door as a paying customer" Daryl told him as they walked up to the apartment.

"I understand" Merle agreed "who use to live here?" he asked seeing the bed and sofa's.

"I did, for four years, until I moved out to the farm" Daryl explained "me and Beth have crashed here a few times over the years" he handed over the keys "you can use it as long as you want."

"I'm going to be around from now on baby brother, you can count on it" Merle smiled.

"Alright I have to go to work, try not to break anything" Daryl left Merle alone hoping he was doing the right thing and letting him stay.

Daryl finished up at work and went to pick Jamie up from school, "Dad can we go camping soon?" he asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

"I think we could probably arrange that, were you thinking all of us, or just me and you?" Daryl asked.

"Me and you" Jamie grinned "can you teach me how to use your crossbow?" he asked excitedly, Daryl had been putting off teaching Jamie how to use any weapon, since Beth was so against it "please?"

"May have to get you your own, mine'll be too heavy" Daryl told him.

"Really?" Jamie had been asking for months for Daryl to teach him to hunt and couldn't contain his excitement that he would finally get the chance.

Daryl watched Jamie run upto the farmhouse and waited until Hershel let him in before going in to the house. "You look beautiful" Daryl commented seeing Beth stood in the middle of the living room dancing around with Matthew.

"What did you do?" Beth giggled, Daryl walked over and kissed her "where's Jamie?"

"Wanted to eat with your dad" Daryl told her.

"Merle?" she asked.

"I'm letting him sleep above the bar" Daryl knew Beth would not be happy about this, she sighed shaking her head but she had to walk away "Beth."

"Are you going to choose him?" Beth felt insecure, she couldn't help but wander now that Merle was back around he would leave her again.

"Choose him?" Daryl questioned.

"If he leaves, a month from now, two years from now, will you follow him?" Beth felt her heart break at the thought of Daryl leaving her, she felt hot tears run down her face as she turned away from him.

"You can't be serious" Daryl raised his voice at her, he spun her around to face him and his whole world came crashing down around him as he watched her hold back sobs "oh Beth, I don't want you to ever think I'm going to leave you, you are my lifeline Beth, my life would be nothing without you or our boys" he pulled her against his chest caressing her back trying to calm her down "I promise you are never getting rid of me, not till the day I die, I love you."

"Sorry, I just needed to hear you say it" Beth kissed him, he laughed and brushed away her tears "I love you so much."

Daryl pulled Beth to sit on the sofa with him, he ruffled Matthew's hair as he was sat happily bobbing along to music "what happened?"

"I don't know, I freaked out with the wedding and Merle showing up out of nowhere, I just thought you might get cold feet and it would give you an easy out" she whispered knowing now how ridiculous it sounded.

"I don't want an out, I'm in, I'm all in" Daryl assured her.

"Me too" Beth kissed him again.

"But I may have to leave you this weekend" Daryl mentioned, he watched her face turn into a deep pout "your son wants to go camping" she laughed.

"So it's my son now?" Beth couldn't stop laughing.

"I also told him I'd teach him to use a crossbow" Daryl added.

"You want to take my son camping five days before our wedding and teach him how to use a dangerous weapon, and your both going to come back in one piece" Beth stressed that they had to come back with no injuries "then go, enjoy."

"Your not mad?" Daryl was surprised, Beth shook her head smiling at him dreamily.

 **Hello readers, I just wanted to address a comment from the last chapter, they told me they were going to give up on this story because Beth is out of character, I wanted to point out this is an AU fic that not every single characteristic is going to be taken from The Walking Dead. Yes I love The Walking Dead, but I didn't make a story in that world because I knew I was not going to be able to keep Beth and Daryl true to their characters. Daryl is also pretty out of character from how he is in the show, so I really don't understand the reasoning behind the comment. I've also seen in past comments that a lot of you do hate Beth and in no way did I ever intend for that to be a factor of this story, so I hope from here on out you may not hate her as much.**

 **Anyway on a lighter note, I hope you are all enjoying the story and for sticking with it for this long, I am really grateful for all of you that are subscribed and it makes me really happy to see that I have new comments on every chapter, and I know there's been more time between chapters recently but since I work in retail Christmas gets really busy so I've been working a lot more lately I know that's no excuse but thank you for continuing your support for this story.**


	44. Chapter 44

Daryl was stood in the field between the guest house and the farmhouse waiting at the end of the aisle for Beth to join him, he took a deep breath as he looked over their guests. Gabriel the Priest lay a hand on his shoulder to let him know it was about to start.

Daryl watched as Jamie came down the middle a little to fast and ran to hug him, "Love you kid" he kissed Jamie's hair and sent him to stand beside Glenn in the front row. Maggie was next to walk down the aisle, holding Matthew in her arms, the boy had obviously been crying minutes earlier he could tell by the sight of his bright red chubby cheeks. He watched Maggie hand Matthew over to Glenn, and then stand in her place at the other side of the priest as they looked down the aisle waiting for Beth.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw Beth, she was stunning all in white, the dress flowing from her body, accentuating her curves as she walked toward him, Hershel stood the proud father at her side, her arm linked with his as they took a slow walk down the aisle, but their moment was soon interrupted when Matthew started screaming. Daryl walked over and lifted Matthew and started bouncing him to calm him down as he went back and stood at the altar.

Hershel placed Beth's hand in Daryls, and offered to hold Matthew but Daryl refused the offer. Beth wiped Matthews cheeks as the Priest started. They kept the vows very traditional, and he knew Beth wanted to keep the service very simple.

She giggled as he slipped the ring on her finger and brought her hand up to his lips placing a gentle kiss over her rings. She took his hand and placed the ring on his finger, he had been apprehensive when they went to buy rings, he had never worn jewellery before and this would be something he would wear for the rest of his life, but he was glad when Beth chose something classic, simple titanium matchings bands.

Being told they were married took a great weight off his shoulders as he leant in to kiss her, their first kiss as a married couple, he let his lips linger on hers for a while. Until he felt Matthew get involved poking his small hands all over their faces, they pulled apart laughing.

Daryl got up to dance with Beth, he was dreading this moment everybody would be watching them once more, they're first dance, yes they had messed around dancing with eachother but nothing serious. She grabbed his hand dragging him to the middle of the dance floor "today has been perfect" she whispered as she rested her head against his shoulder facing into his neck, his hands going to her waist.

"You are perfect" he whispered back, she giggled "I love you Mrs Dixon."

Beth shook her head "you have no idea how happy you make me" she grinned up at him and before they knew it people were clapping at the end of the song "you made it."

"Only because you were by my side" Daryl leaned down to kiss her, Hershel came and took over from Daryl, letting him escape. Daryl walked over and spotted Jamie staring at the cake, he caught hold of the boy from behind causing him to let out a frightened squeak "what are you up to?"

"I wasn't gonna take anything" Jamie didn't want to be told off, he had been told to stay away from the cake all day.

"Come here" Daryl took him around the back of the cake and lifted Jamie up "quickly steal some icing" Jamie looked up at him unsure "fast before somebody catches us" and Jamie's hand shot out fast getting a finger full of white icing, Daryl placed him back on the ground "now how 'bout you go ask your Mama to dance" he said cleaning up Jamie's sticky hands.

Daryl went to get Matthew from his nap, they had let him sleep longer than usual because of how fussy he had been, but Daryl was glad to see him happy as he carried him outside, he spotted his wife and Maggie dancing with Jamie he smiled as he walked over "mind if I cut in" he said to Maggie, she grinned at him letting him take her place.

Matthew immediately made grabby hands toward Beth who took him and bounced him a little. Daryl lifted Jamie to sit on his hip, the boy was getting a bit big to do so but he couldn't care less at this moment, he placed his other arm around Beth as they all swayed together "this is it" Beth whispered.

"Huh?" Daryl looked at her confused.

"I don't need more kids, I don't need anything else, as long as I have my boys" she grinned at him, Daryl hated to admit he was relieved that they wouldn't be having any more children.

"Mama" Jamie called her breaking them from their trance "I'm hungry" Daryl chuckled, placing Jamie on the ground.

"Let's get you some food" Beth held his hand as they walked over to the buffet, Daryl followed grabbing a couple of plates, one for Jamie the other for Beth knowing she hadn't eaten since the ceremony.

Beth sat down at a table with Hershel, Daryl was bringing their plates over and Jamie was hovering around wanting to know when he would be allowed cake. Beth placed Matthew on the floor and watched him crawl onto the dance floor wiggling around trying to dance like he could see others doing, she was just glad they had changed him from his small tux. Daryl came and sat beside her handing over her plate. Daryl was worried when he saw Matthew amongst the people, but relaxed as he watched Glenn go and sit by the small boy.

"He's fine" Beth pulled Daryl's attention back to her.

"I was just making sure he doesn't get squished" Daryl smiled at her. Jamie ran over and sat in Daryl's lap. "Are you having fun?" Daryl asked.

"It's great" Jamie nodded taking food from his plate.

"Are you tired yet?" Beth questioned.

"No" they laughed at his answer, they were all a little tired it had been a long day.

"Daddy are you sure you can handle the boys tonight?" Beth asked knowing Jamie would be full of energy.

"Maggie and Glenn are staying, the boys won't be any trouble" Hershel assured her.

"Are you trying to ruin our one night of peace?" Daryl questioned laughing.

"Time to cut the cake" Beth changed the subject and stood from her seat, she grabbed Daryl's hand and dragged him along behind.

"You know if our son doesn't get the first slice we may have mutiny on our hands" Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"I think as the bride I get first dibs on cake" Beth grinned over her shoulder at him.

"As the groom do I get the same privilege?" Daryl asked.

Beth laughed "no body cares about the groom on the wedding day" she felt him tickle her sides as they both laughed.

Daryl fed her a piece of cake, and she went to feed him but smashed it all over his face instead. He caught hold of her hands as she was laughing at him "did you seriously just..." he was shocked "my turn."

"No no Daryl, you can't you'll ruin my makeup" she squealed trying to break away from him, he ignored her and pulled her in to kiss her gently, he kept his hands away from her because they were covered in cake and didn't want to ruin her dress.

"Mama do I get cake now?" Jamie ran over and tugged his parents apart.

"Of course baby" Beth pet his hair down.

"I'm gonna go clean my face" Daryl mentioned giving her a sweet kiss.

Beth had dragged Daryl back out onto the dance floor after they had put Matthew and Jamie to bed, she leant against his shoulder completely content, "people are starting to go" Maggie came over and informed them.

"I guess that means we should go greet our adoring public" Beth giggled.

"I see you let her drink" Maggie commented.

"A little champagne never hurt anybody" Daryl and Beth walked over to say goodbye to their guests. Once most of their guests had left Daryl started on the path home "Come on Mrs Dixon" he said as she tried to sway.

"Mr Dixon" she curtsied to him.

"Oh you are drunk" Daryl laughed "come let's get you to bed" he pulled her close, Beth stopped outside their front door refusing to go inside "Beth?"

"It's our wedding day, you have to carry me over the threshold" Beth pointed out.

"Is that all?" Daryl smirked and lifted Beth off her feet throwing her over his shoulder and carried her inside, and placed her down.

She glared at him "nope" she walked back outside waiting for him to carry her right, Daryl sighed and went outside and pulled her on to his back, she laughed as he let her down "no that's not right" she giggled walking back outside, after the fourth attempt Daryl gave in and picked her up princess style and shut the door behind him before setting her back on the ground "I love you Mr Dixon."

Daryl swept her up in his arms kissing her "I love you too Mrs Dixon."


	45. Chapter 45

The day after the wedding Merle made his way to Carol's diner, Daryl had raved about the place, but he recognised it for a different reason, he walked in the place hadn't changed much. It was pretty empty, only two tables had people, he walked up to where Carol was stood facing away from him at the counter.

Carol turned to greet her customer, smiling when she saw Merle. "Nice wedding" Carol commented.

"It was" Merle agreed.

"What can I get you?" Carol asked.

"Do you still do a good cheeseburger?" Merle asked.

"Best thing on the menu" Carol nodded, she knew Merle recognised her and was waiting for him to mention it first. Merle just nodded and took a seat at the counter.

Carol brought Merle's food over to him when it was ready "sit please" he gestured to the chair in front of him, she took the seat and looked at him curiously, he was older had less hair but he hadn't changed at all "you stayed here."

"This place is my home" Carol said.

"With him" Merle knew that Ed had died years ago, but it still made him angry knowing what he did to her.

"I grew up here, there was no way I was ever gonna run and let him have what was mine" Carol stated "Ed got what he deserved."

"You knew who I was yesterday, did you know about Daryl?" Merle asked.

"Not at first, Beth mentioned something a few years back, I figured it out, Daryl doesn't know" Carol explained.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Merle questioned.

"He never would've come back here if he had known I knew about his childhood" Carol told him "it's been almost thirty years how did you recognise me?"

Merle laughed "you were cute, no way I was gonna forget a face like yours." Carol was taken back by his answer, she hadn't been embarrassed for years but the man in front of her made it so easy. "Sophia she looks like you" Merle could see that he made Carol uncomfortable and figured it had been a while since she had taken a compliment.

"I worry a bout that girl, she turns twenty one next month, she's only a year younger than I was when we met" Carol told him.

"Ah so your not too old for me" Merle smirked.

"Merle Dixon if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to flirt with me" Carol laughed.

"You'd be right" Merle nodded, the bell went at the entrance of the diner, Carol stood up to get to work ignoring the look Merle was giving her.


	46. Chapter 46

**1 Year Later**

Daryl almost tripped over Matthew's toys, "Matthew Dixon what have I told you about leaving your toys about the place" Daryl yelled.

"Sorry Daddy" Matthew came barrelling out of his room and grabbed one of the toys that was on the floor and put it back in the toy box, Daryl rolled his eyes but praised him anyway.

"Leaving his toys out again?" Beth questioned smiling as he walked in to the kitchen.

"Every morning" Daryl sighed kissing Beth on the cheek, Beth yawned "everything ok?"

"Yes I just didn't sleep well" she assured him "can you go make sure Jamie is dressed?" he nodded and walked over to the boys room knocking on the door.

"Mama" Matthew tugged on her trousers.

"Breakfast won't be long" she smiled at him.

"Is Daddy mad at me?" Matthew asked.

Beth turned down the stove and knelt in front of Matthew "why would you think Daddy's angry?"

"Daddy yells a lot" Matthew whispered.

Beth looked over and saw Daryl looking at them, he had heard what Matthew said and Beth could see him thinking hard about what the boy said, she looked back at Matthew "why does Daddy yell?"

"Because I'm naughty" Matthew pouted.

"Daddy only yells because he doesn't want you or anyone else getting hurt when you leave your toys lying around" Beth explained to him hoping that Daryl was still listening.

"So Daddy isn't mad at me?" Matthew asked.

"No, he could never be mad at you not really baby, he just gets frustrated when you and your brother don't follow the rules" Beth made sure he understood noone was mad at him "understand?"

Matthew nodded, and the toddler ran over to Daryl "Daddy" he put his arms up waiting to be lifted.

Daryl lifted him up throwing him in the air watching the boy scream in delight, Daryl smiled but Beth saw he wasn't happy. As Matthew and Jamie were eating breakfast Beth pulled Daryl in to their bedroom "tell me what your thinking."

"I'm turning in to him" Daryl cursed hitting the wall.

"If you truly believe that your crazy" Beth kissed his fist worried about him.

"He's scared of me" Daryl pulled away from her.

"No he's not, he's allowed to be upset that you yelled at him, but we both do it, you can't do this every time he gets a little upset" Beth wanted him to calm down, "you are not your father, you are nothing like him" she hated seeing him doubting himself.

"I'm exactly like him" Daryl seethed "he raised me, of course I was gonna turn out like him eventually" he was angry.

Beth laughed "I love you but you can be so dense sometimes" she sat him down on the edge of their bed "why do you yell?"

"So no one gets hurt" he mumbled.

"Have you ever hit one of our sons?" Beth asked, he shook his head "have you ever wanted to?"

"No of course not" Daryl exclaimed.

"Then explain to me how your like your father?" Beth crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him, Daryl looked at the floor ashamed, she sighed "you love them" he nodded "and your only doing what you think is right" she kissed him.

"Mama, I'm gonna be late for school" Jamie called out.

"Thank you" he kissed her before grabbing his car keys, he went out and gave Matthew a long hug before rushing Jamie out the door to get him to school on time. Beth took a deep breath, she hated that Daryl doubted himself when he had no reason to, she heard Matthew squeal and knew she would have a mess to clean up.

Beth dropped by the garage on the way to the market she wanted to see how Daryl was doing, she walked over to his bay trying to sneak up on him, she put her finger to her lips indicating Matthew to keep quiet, the little boy giggled giving them away, Daryl walked around the car and caught Matthew as he stumbled over "ruined my plans" she pouted.

"That's because he's a Daddy's boy" Daryl grinned at her, and that gave her all the information she needed to know he was alright "what are you doing here?"

"Thought we could eat lunch together" Beth smiled at him.

"I don't really have time to leave for lunch, sorry" he apologized.

"I know, I brought a picnic" she gestured to a bench they had out back "you have five minutes to clean up" she got Matthew to follow her.


	47. Chapter 47

It was Sunday morning, Beth had just returned home from church with Matthew and Jamie, Daryl had gone to the bar to go through some paper work and Hershel had stayed in town to run some errands. Beth got the boys changed from their church clothes before she started on lunch, she let the boys out to play, telling Jamie to keep and eye on Matthew for her. "Mama, Uncle Rick is here" Jamie came running in.

Beth turned the stove off and walked out to greet him, she smiled slightly but was confused that he was in his uniform and Shane was following him, Rick picked up Matthew and brought him inside. "Mrs Dixon we need to talk with you" Shane said as they reached the front door.

"Jamie take your brother in the bedroom" Beth gestured not taking her eyes off Rick's face.

"But Mama" Jamie whined.

"Now" Beth looked at him sternly, she watched Jamie usher Matthew in to the bedroom and shut the door.

"Beth let's take a seat" Rick lead her to the sofa and sat in the armchair next to it, he took her hands "I'm so sorry Beth" she looked at him confused "Hershel collapsed crossing the street, he was gone by the time the paramedic's got to him" he explained.

"No" Beth shook her head not believing him "Rick no" she broke down crying.

Daryl burst through the door, Rick had texted him to get home immediately, he crossed the room and sat beside Beth pulling her to his lap, she cried into his chest. "Maggie?" Daryl questioned.

"We have officers going to inform her now" Rick told him.

Once Rick and Shane left, Jamie and Matthew came out of there room, Jamie was full of questions of why Beth was crying. Matthew could sense something was wrong and hugged her legs, she pulled him onto her lap "come here baby" she gestured to Jamie, he sat on the sofa and hugged her side, she didn't know how to tell him.

Daryl crouched down in front of them, "something really sad happened today" he started glancing at Beth who nodded for him to continue "your grandaddy passed away."

They had never had to explain to the boys death before and Jamie just looked confused "that means he went to sleep for good that he won't be coming back" Beth whispered.

"We won't see him anymore?" Jamie asked.

"No we won't" Beth felt tears slip down her face.

"He didn't say goodbye" Jamie frowned, Beth looked away from him shaking her head knowing she had turned down going with him, thinking maybe she could have prevented it.

"You'll get chance to say goodbye, we're gonna give him a big send off to show him how loved he was" Daryl explained to him, they knew he didn't quite understand what was going on, and Matthew was only crying because Beth was. They heard a car pull up outside and knew it would be Maggie and Glenn, Beth stood up and ran into her sisters arms both crying. "I'll call Shawn" Daryl told them, knowing he would want to be around for the sisters.

Glenn had gone out and got them take out Chinese food for dinner. After Beth and Maggie went to lie down in Beth's bed they shared stories the other didn't know about Hershel, until they both dozed of. Daryl went in to check on them and woke Maggie "sorry, give me a moment" Maggie started to unwind herself from her sister.

"Stay, Glenn's on the couch, I'll be in with the boys" Daryl told her, he leant down and kissed Beth on the head before leaving them to sleep.

Daryl barely slept, he kept getting up to check on Beth to make sure she didn't need anything but she was soundly asleep with Maggie in their bed. Beth woke in the morning startled, Daryl was in the doorway looking over her "hey" she whispered.

"Hey" he smiled at her "up for some breakfast?" she nodded and walked over to him, he wrapped his arms around her they stood like that for a few minutes, only separating when they heard a car horn outside, she looked at him confused "Shawn" he told her.

Beth went in to her living room to see Maggie and Shawn hugging, she hadn't seen Shawn since the wedding. "Hey little Sis" Shawn walked over and bear hugged her "it's been a while."

"Thank you for coming" she didn't know what else to say to him, she turned away and walked back into Daryl's arms "you mentioned breakfast."

"Glenn and I tried to make something edible" Daryl lead her to the kitchen where Glenn fixed her a plate.

Matthew was standing in his chair struggling to get to Beth "Mama" she walked over and picked him up holding him close. Jamie ran over and hugged her aswell, they both knew something wasn't right.

"Can I go up to Grandaddys?" Jamie asked.

"Not right now" Daryl answered, seeing Beth flinch. Everybody sat down for breakfast, but it wasn't there usual light hearted affair, a heavy cloud loomed above them.

Maggie, Glenn and Shawn left after breakfast, all having things to do in town. Jamie and Matthew were watching movies in their bedroom. Beth sat at the kitchen table with her head in her hands "what are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean?" Daryl asked sitting beside her.

"Everything, the house, the farm we can't do this all on our own" she was panicked.

"Stop none of that matters right now" Daryl assured her "we have a funeral to plan, I'm gonna deal with everything else."


	48. Chapter 48

They held Hershel's wake in the farmhouse Beth had been hesitant but it was the only place that felt right. The day after the funeral Beth and Daryl sat down with Maggie, Glenn and Shawn to go over Hershel's will. Beth held Daryl's hand for support they didn't know what was going to be in the will.

"He's left a third of everything to each of us" Shawn read out "he's also left a trust for the boys".

"Do you want to sell the farm?" Beth asked her siblings.

Shawn and Maggie shared a look and shook their heads "no not if you want to continue living here and running it yourselves."

"We do" Daryl answered.

"Then we have no problem with that" Maggie smiled at them.

"We'll share any profits equally with you" Beth added not wanting her siblings to loose out.

"No, we won't take more than ten percent of your profit, you do the work you deserve the money" Shawn knew Beth wasn't going to let them get away with taking nothing.

"Are you two going to move in here?" Glenn asked looking around.

Daryl looked to Beth they hadn't discussed it "I think so" Beth nodded.

"Mind if we take a few things?" Maggie asked "I love Mama's antique medicine cabinet" she stated.

"Of course, take what you want" Beth agreed she was just happy they didn't want to sell the farm. When they were done dealing with Hershel's will, Beth was stood in the living room staring at an old photo of Hershel and Annette, Daryl came in and wrapped her up in his arms "sorry" she whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" Daryl asked.

"You've been so good through all of this, but I know you're grieving aswell" Beth kissed his cheek.

"You're my priority" Daryl assured her "don't worry about me."

"I miss him" Beth told him.

"Me too" Daryl agreed "but he wouldn't want you to be sad Beth he lived a long happy life, had two great wives, and three wonderful children, two amazing grandchildren" he recounted.

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier, I just wish that I had been able to say goodbye" Beth knew she had to pull it together but she was struggling.

"Come on, Merle will be dropping the boys off soon" Daryl gently lead her away from the farm house "we don't have to live there."

"I'd feel worse if it was left empty" Beth looked back at the house sadly "I want to make it our home, I want us to be as happy as my parents were."

"Ok" Daryl hugged her, she leaned into him trying not to cry again, as they were walking back to what would soon be the guesthouse again, they saw Merle's truck coming up the drive.

Jamie got out and ran over to Beth telling her all about his day with Merle and Carol. Beth just smiled listening to him, glad he was happy. Daryl took Jamie and Matthew inside, Merle stopped Beth before she could follow them "thank you" she looked at him confused "I know you still don't want me alone with them, I get that, thank you for letting Carol watch all of us" Merle appreciated that Beth was giving him time with his nephews.

"Do you want to eat dinner with us?" Beth offered.

Merle was shocked that Beth had been the one to ask "yes" he followed her into the house. Jamie pulled Merle into his room wanting to show him his new book.

"Your giving Merle a chance?" Daryl asked.

Beth nodded sighing "he's earned it" she shrugged "and I know having me hate him is hard for you, he's your brother after all."

"Thank you" Daryl smiled at her "but you don't have to do this now."

"I think now is good" Beth went to sit with Matthew on the floor where he was playing with his toys "hey buddy did you have a good day?"

Matthew nodded hugging her "Mama."

"I'll take that as a yes" she giggled.

"Do you want me to get take out for dinner?" Merle offered.

"I made rabbit stew, and homemade bread" Beth told him, but thanked him for the offer.

"Sounds amazing" Merle sat down feeling a little awkward, he hadn't been in the house with Beth for a long time.


	49. Chapter 49

Beth and Daryl were lay in bed cuddling "Jamie is off school next week, think you could take a break aswell?" she questioned.

"I'd have to talk to my boss" he laughed "but I think I can manage."

"I was thinking maybe we take the boys on a road trip" she suggested.

"Anywhere in particular you had in mind?" he asked.

"Just away for a bit" Beth smiled at him.

They were getting ready to move into the farmhouse after redecorating and she wasn't sure she was ready to take that step just yet. "Ok" Daryl agreed.

"Great" Beth smiled at him, Daryl kissed her.

It was Sunday night and they were getting the car packed up so they could leave first thing in the morning. "Have we got everything?" Beth asked looking over her list.

"If we don't we can pick it up on the way" Daryl sighed, they had over packed that was for sure.

"Did you get four sleeping bags?" Beth asked she could only see three, Daryl nodded and shut the trunk. Daryl led her back in to the house.

"Beth are you sure about this?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, I just need to get away for now" Beth looked up at the house she grew up in "I'm not ready yet."

"Ok" they entered the house to find Jamie and Matthew yelling at eachother "hey, what happened" Daryl stood between them.

"Daddy, he took my toy" Matthew pointed to the toy truck abandoned on the floor.

"I had it first" Jamie shouted.

"Stop both of you, choose something else to play with" Daryl took away the offending toy. After putting the boys to bed Beth finally sat down to relax. Daryl brought her in some tea.

"I'm sorry" Beth said as she took the tea, Daryl sat with her confused by her apology "I haven't even considered you in all of this, moving in to that house, this vacation, taking over the farm, I just stormed ahead without talking to you."

"Beth I knew way before I married you we would end up taking over the farm, granted I thought Hershel would still be alive, but this was always going to be our future here on this farm together" he pulled her back against him "and we could both use this vacation."

"Camping" Beth grinned at him "you haven't been in a while sure me and the boys won't cramp your style" he laughed.

"Cramp my style?" Daryl shook his head "no you make my style better" he was still laughing. Matthew ran in to their room crying "buddy what happened?" he asked lifting their son on to the bed.

"I had a scary dream" Matthew curled in to Beth.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Beth asked quietly, Matthew shook his head "ok try to get back to sleep" she gently rocked him "check on Jamie" she said as she started to hum to Matthew.

Daryl came back in to the room "out cold" he told her "him?"

"Soon" she whispered stroking Matthew's hair. Daryl gestured her to put the bedside lamp on before he turned off the big light so Matthew wouldn't get scared. Once they were sure Matthew was asleep they turned in for the night "we shouldn't keep him in here" she sighed.

"It's only one night, and we'll all be in the same tent tomorrow anyway" Daryl put his arm over both of them as they both fell asleep.

When the alarm went off in the morning Beth groaned she hadn't slept well and she just wanted to turn it off and go back to sleep, but she felt Daryl start to get up and she peered at him from the top of the covers "come on Matthew, lets give your Mama a few more minutes" he said lifting the squirming toddler from the bed, she smiled at him appreciatively.

Daryl went in to wake Jamie up, the boy protested but was coaxed out of bed by the promise of bacon for breakfast. Beth walked out and saw Daryl had set everything up for her to just come out and cook for them "morning" she kissed Jamie's head, then Matthews cheek before she found Daryl's lips.

"I'll make sure we have everything" he said knowing she would want to check before they left.

She grinned at him "what would I do without you."

"Mama when we move to Grandad's house, will I get my own room?" Jamie asked as Beth set a plate of food down in front of him.

Beth and Daryl had already discussed and made the decision to give both boys there own room but decided to find out what Jamie wanted "do you want your own room?"

Jamie nodded "but sometimes Matthew can come over."

Beth laughed, at the offer of a sleepover "that's kind of you" she ruffled his hair. Daryl came in so they could all sit down for breakfast together. "Alright we're on the road in thirty minutes everybody go get dressed" Beth said as she got started on the dishes.

Beth quickly went to get dressed as Daryl took the boys out to get them strapped in the back of the truck, she was glad they had bought a new truck so they could all fit in the cab but still had a large flat back. Daryl made sure they were both in and had enough toys and books to last them the five or six hour journey to the campsite. Beth joined them with a cooler full of snacks knowing they would all be hungry by mid-morning.

They had only been in the car for an hour when Jamie looked up from what he was doing and asked "are we there yet?" Daryl and Beth shared a look and burst out laughing not believing they hadn't been expecting this.


	50. Chapter 50

Arriving at the camp-site, they decided to leave everything in the car and go for a walk, needing to stretch their legs after the long journey. Daryl wanted to scope out how close the other people on the camp-site were. Beth had managed to convince Daryl to use an actual camp-site and not just venturing out in to unknown woods with their young children, Daryl had only agreed since it was for their safety.

Once they returned to their pitch Jamie helped Daryl get started on putting their tent together. Beth had taken Matthew to gather fire wood a little ways out into the nearby woods. "I got some" Matthew exclaimed showing Daryl proudly.

"God job buddy" Daryl praised walking over to him "can you put them in the pit there for me?" Matthew nodded excitedly and went and dumped them in the pit, Beth followed him closely as he ran out to get more.

"It looks great boys" Beth hugged Jamie from behind.

"Aw, Mama" he shrugged her off and she laughed ruffling his hair.

"Tell your Dad I'm gonna get started on dinner" Beth knew it was still early but they had missed lunch, and they could always have a snack for dinner if they were hungry.

Daryl took the boys to get some fresh water from the small stream that ran along the edge of the camp-site, he took a look around and saw a few families further down playing in the river, other doing the same as him gathering water.

"Can we go for a swim?" Jamie asked.

"Maybe tomorrow, you'll have to check Mama packed your swim shorts" Daryl said as they headed back to their tent.

"Good timing" Beth smiled at them, she was just about ready with their food.

"This was a great idea" Daryl smiled over the fire at her, feeling at home outdoors "I was thinking of getting up early and going hunting."

"Can I come?" Jamie asked.

"That means you have to get up really early" Beth pointed out "before the sun comes up."

"I'm gonna track a deer" Jamie told her already having made up his mind.

"We'll go early, probably be back before you and Matthew get up, I'll make sure he goes back to sleep" Daryl explained, Beth nodded in agreement.

Beth woke up the next morning to hear a dog barking, she looked around the tent to see she was alone, she got concerned when she couldn't see Matthew. "Matthew" she shouted getting up.

"Mama look" she heard his excited squeal from outside.

Beth rushed outside to see Daryl had already relit the fire and was skinning some rabbits "scared me" she kissed Matthews head, only then taking in the puppy he and Jamie were playing with.

"Mama can we keep him?" Jamie asked looking up at her expectantly.

"Already told you no" Daryl spoke before she could answer.

"Where did it come from?" Beth asked.

"We stopped at the entrance on our way back, owners dog had puppies a few weeks back, said Jamie could play with him for the morning" Daryl wasn't happy about it knowing Jamie now wanted to keep the thing.

"He's cute" Beth said as the puppy licked her face "an Alsation, he'd made a good guard dog" she grinned at him.

"I told him no, don't make me tell you no too" Daryl shook his head.

"But look at him, look how cute he is" Beth lifted the puppy away from Matthew and walked with him over to Daryl "I'm keeping him if the owner lets us" she teased him.

"Beth" Daryl said in a warning tone.

"It's not like he will be the only animal, we live on a farm" Beth reminded him, she let the puppy back on the ground and it bounded over to Matthew and Jamie "see it'll be good for them."

As the day went on Daryl noticed the puppy always stayed close to either one or both of the boys, not once did the dog growl at either of the boys for playing too roughly with it. Daryl was slowly coming around to the idea of keeping the dog. Beth watched Daryl walk off during the afternoon claiming he was going to get some water, but he went in the opposite direction, only to give him a confused look when he returned. "You can keep the damn puppy" Daryl told them.

Jamie and Matthew were celebrating as Beth walked over to Daryl "why?" she questioned.

"What you wanted" Daryl put an arm around her shoulder as they watched their boys play with the small puppy.

"Daddy play" Matthew called to him.

"I'm going to regret this aren't I" Daryl sighed as he walked over to play with the boys.

Beth came over and sat with them "you boys need to pick a name" she said lifting the puppy in to her lap. Daryl inwardly groaned at all the silly names Jamie and Matthew had come up with, Beth stopped them "how about Lucky?" she suggested. They all agreed to her suggestion.

It was the last night of their camping trip before they would drive back in the morning, they had already put the boys to bed, Lucky curled up between them. "Their both going to want Lucky to sleep with them when we get back" Beth pointed out.

"Then we make a rule that the dog ain't allowed upstairs" Daryl pulled a blanket around her.

"Good luck with that one" Beth leaned back against him.

"I did something, don't know if your going to like it" Daryl felt her move to look at him questioning and confused "I gave Maggie a key, her along with Glenn, Merle and Carol have been moving all of our things into the farmhouse while we've been here" they had furnished the place but Beth hadn't been ready to move any of their things so the place had looked empty when they left.

"You what?" Beth was taken back.

"I know I should have discussed it with you first" Daryl felt guilty.

Beth looked away from him as he wrapped his arms a little tighter "I'm not angry" she assured him "I needed a push." Daryl knew she wasn't exactly thrilled, but they needed to move in it was doing them no good just discussing everyday without moving to do anything about it.

"Things are still going to be the same" Daryl told her, she nodded but she just found it hard to move back into her childhood home, she had never moved far away but returning without her parents their was hard to deal with.


	51. Chapter 51

**8 Years Later**

Beth was knocking on Jamie's bedroom door for the fourth time that morning "if you don't get up right now you're going to be late" she yelled through the door.

"I'm up" Jamie yelled back.

"Now Jamie" Beth rolled her eyes before moving to wake Matthew up "you too" she saw him peeking at her from behind the covers.

"Do I have to go?" Matthew asked not wanting to get out of bed.

"Yes, now I've let you both sleep in and skip chores, get up breakfast in ten" she sighed as she went down stairs, Lucky followed her wanting to be fed, she quickly set dog food down for him and made her way outside, she put her fingers in her mouth and whistled to gain Daryls attention letting him know it was time for breakfast.

Daryl came in a few minutes later "they still not up?"

"That's what I get for letting them sleep in" Beth sighed.

"Boys, outta bed now" Daryl yelled up the stairs, he heard groaning but he also heard footsteps leaving both of their rooms. He saw Beth was keeping the food warm "no their late don't wait for them" he pulled out plates.

"It's only a few minutes" Beth refused.

"Beth" Daryl looked at her annoyed.

"Daryl" she stuck her tongue out at him but decided he was right and made up four plates and set them on the table. They sat down together.

"See how peaceful this is" Daryl smirked at her.

"Three" she smiled back "two" she heard them enter the dining room "one" they sat at the table and started talking incessantly. "Your birthdays are coming up, is there anything you want?" Beth asked them both.

"I am not sharing a party with him" Jamie stated.

"Ok, I didn't say you had to" Beth sighed "I asked what you wanted?"

"Crossbow" Jamie shrugged, he had been asking for the same present since he was ten and was loosing hope that he would ever actually own one.

"Me too" Matthew added.

"I don't think so" Daryl shot them down. Beth and Daryl already knew what they were going to buy both boys, but wanted to see if they had anything else that they wanted.

"Do I have to drive Matthew today?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, but I'm picking him up late because he has football today" Beth smiled appreciatively.

"Then we better go" Jamie said once he had finished his plate.

Beth stood and got Matthew his lunch box and walked them out the door "have a good day" she waved to them, she walked back in to Daryl "he's just like you."

"Is that a bad thing?" Daryl raised an eyebrow.

"Daryl he barely has any friends, he turns seventeen in ten days" she sighed she wasn't ready for him to grow up.

"Beth you worry too much, he's doing great at school, he enjoys working at the garage, and he has friends just not the amount you probably had at that age, you gotta remember he's a Dixon" Daryl wanted to relieve her worry.

Beth knew he was right "that Dixon gene, remind me why I married you."

Daryl snorted as he stood up and threw Beth over his shoulder and carried her up to their room, he placed her down on the bed and crawled over the top of her "was it this" he leaned down kissing her.

She nodded "I think that has something to do with it" she pulled him into another kiss, not caring that either of them had work to get to, as they undressed eachother.


	52. Chapter 52

Matthew's birthday came around and he was up with Daryl in the morning, begging his Dad to let him open his presents early. "Go back to bed" Daryl told him.

"But Dad" Matthew whined.

"Uh-uh" Daryl refused "I've got work to do, now you can either help me or go back to bed, and I know you don't want to be working on your birthday" he knew Matthew was excited, but he also knew he wouldn't make it through the day if he didn't go back to bed now "go on, take Lucky I won't tell your Mama."

Matthew sighed but let Lucky follow him back to his room, Daryl made sure Matthew was back in bed before he went out to start work.

Beth got up next and started taking Matthew's presents down stairs, he wouldn't be getting his main present until the end of the school day, once she got all of the presents into the dining room she went and made a start on breakfast.

Before breakfast was almost done, Beth went out to get Daryl before heading to get Jamie out of bed, making sure he was actually up before going in to wake Matthew "happy birthday" she woke him gently.

Matthew woke up and smiled at her "what time is it?"

"Seven" Beth told him "come on breakfast is ready."

"Could you have not let me sleep in?" Matthew grumbled getting out of bed.

"Says the boy who was up at five this morning" Beth had already seen Daryl and been informed that Matthew had been up once already.

Matthew made it to breakfast where his family started singing "happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Matthew, happy birthday to you" they all sang together, Beth set a small cupcake in front of him for him to blow out one candle, they would do proper cake and candles later in the day with everyone around.

"Presents?" Matthew asked.

"Food first" Daryl told him. Matthew sped ate his food wanting to get to presents.

"Your main present won't be here till after school, we had to get it shipped from out of state" Daryl explained. Beth grinned as she watched Matthew unwrap his present thanking his parents and brother for what they had given him.

"Come on we gotta go" Jamie said headed for the front door.

"It should be illegal to go to school on your birthday" Matthew whined.

"We'll see you after" Beth kissed his head.

Jamie and Matthew were on their way to school like usual "do you know what they got me?"

"Yes" Jamie smirked at him.

"Tell me" Matthew begged.

"Your gonna like it" Jamie assured him, his parents had gotten him something similar for his eleventh birthday, a project that he would be able to work on with Daryl, Beth's idea of bonding. He had been given a motorcycle for his birthday, a beat up old thing that had taken them almost two years to gather all the pieces for and get running, Matthew would be getting a car which would probably take longer to repair.

Jamie pulled up to Matthew's school and watched him go in before driving to his own school, he sighed as he looked at the building he hated school and couldn't wait to finish next summer. Jamie entered the building and headed straight to his locker grabbing his books before heading to his first class.

Beth ran a few errands, including picking up a birthday cake, before heading to the school to pick Matthew and a few of his friends up, Matthew had decided that he wanted to do bowling for his birthday. There was a small bowling alley in town and Daryl had taken to renting the entire place since Matthew kept inviting more and more people.

Beth had already decorated for the party, and Daryl was there waiting for them, they let Matthew change before letting him and his friends do what they wanted at the arcade as his friends kept arriving. Beth walked over to Daryl concerned "have you seen Jamie yet?"

"No, he'll be here" Daryl assured her.

"I'm not so sure" Beth sighed, before going back to greeting Matthew's guests and their parents. Jamie showed up half hour or so later, Beth was frowning at him he had missed the first hour of the party.

"Sorry" Jamie apologised "truck broke down."

"Did you fix it?" she asked he nodded, "ok, but go see your brother" Beth pointed to the middle lane where he was bowling.

"We got two great ones" Daryl said wrapping his arms around Beth from behind.

"That we did" she smiled over her shoulder at him "everything is going smoothly, we still have to give Matthew his main present when we get back tonight."

"Yes it's in front of the house he can't miss it" Daryl informed her.

"My old truck broke down on him again today" Beth told him "that's why he was late."

"He's saving, should have enough soon" Daryl knew Jamie had been putting his money away, for over a year to try and get enough money so he didn't have to drive around Beth's old pickup.

"I don't know if it will last that long" Beth said.

"You thinking we should change his birthday present?" Daryl asked, they had already purchased his present.

"No, but I am thinking if the truck can't be fixed we could lend him the money for it, tell him he can work it off at the garage" Beth suggested.

"I think we can do that" Daryl agreed "I know this isn't the place, but a business opportunity has come up."

Beth turned in his arms "what?"

"I want to expand the garage, the land beside is up for sale, I figured we could take in more restoration projects" Daryl explained.

Beth nodded she thought it sounded like a good idea "we'll look at the cost" she smiled at him.

"Come on lets bowl" Daryl gestured.

"I've never seen you bowl" Beth laughed "I bet I can beat you."

"I bet you can't" Daryl rebutted.


	53. Chapter 53

Jamie was up early on his birthday, he hadn't wanted to celebrate, he had already made that very clear to Beth and Daryl, but they had told him if he didn't celebrate he wouldn't get any presents, since his birthday fell on a Saturday he knew his parents would have a little bit of a lay in so he went for a walk in the woods before they were awake.

As he was walking he heard something, it wasn't like any animal he had heard before so he curiously wandered closer, he heard a loud sigh, so he knew someone else was out here, but he was pretty sure he was still on farm land, he got close enough to see a girl with long hair down her back sat on the floor facing away from him, he broke a branch deliberately to get her attention.

"OH" she gasped turning to look at Jamie "hi?" she gave him a shy wave.

"What are you doing out here?" Jamie asked gruffly.

"Walking" she smiled at him, Jamie gave a grunt and turned to walk away from her "wait" she called after him. Jamie hesitated before turning back to look at her, she smiled at him again "I think I may have sprained my ankle, do you think you could help me?"

"Where do you live?" Jamie asked walking closer to her.

"That's the other thing, I'm kinda lost" she looked at him embarrassed. Jamie walked over and gave her a hand up from the ground, he let her lean on him as they walked, making his way back to the farm. She didn't want to bother him any more than she already had, so she stayed silent. "This is where you live?" she asked as she spotted the house through the trees, he nodded.

Beth came out of the house as soon as she spotted someone with Jamie, they were practically at the porch when she saw them "what happened?"

"Hurt her ankle" Jamie grumbled helping her into the house, he sat her in a seat in the dining room.

"Thank you" she smiled at Jamie once more, he nodded and walked away.

"Here some ice" Beth helped the girl put her feet up and placed the ice on the ankle after removing her shoe "here" she handed over the phone "call your parent's let them know your ok, we'll drive you back after breakfast" the girl handed the phone back to Beth after she had spoken to her mother "what is your name?"

"Natasha" she smiled "I'm really sorry" she said looking around "is it someones birthday?"

"I'm Beth, its Jamie's birthday not that he cares" she said "boys breakfast is ready" she called out for them.

Daryl walked in to the dining room confused when he saw Natasha perched there alone "Beth this ain't one of ours" he heard Natasha giggle.

"This is Natasha, Jamie found her hurt in the woods earlier, Natasha this is my husband Daryl, please don't take anything he says too seriously" Beth made Daryl sit down and not question anything else. Jamie came back down changed out of his clothes from earlier, he almost glared seeing Natasha still there but saw his mother frown at him for his actions. Jamie took a seat glaring at the table. "Matthew" Beth shouted not hearing the boy moving.

"Sorry I interrupted your birthday" Natasha apologized to Jamie. Jamie looked over at her and just nodded, Beth rolled her eyes watching the interaction, she started to bring in food setting it out on the table.

"Everyone dig in" Daryl gestured, even though Matthew hadn't made it down yet.

"Mama I don't feel well" Matthew told her from the doorway.

Beth got up and felt his head "baby your burning up, back to bed for you" she turned him around "go I'll bring you some food and medicine."

Daryl got up to help Beth prepare a tray of food "that's going to change our plans."

"It'll be fine" Beth assured him she was already trying to think of a way around Matthew being sick "he said he didn't want a fuss."

"I'll take this up" Daryl lifted the tray.

"There might be a slight change of plans today" Beth told Jamie.

"Not like I knew what you had planned anyway" Jamie shrugged he didn't really care what happened.

"Well kid here's your present for this year, we know you don't care about the others" Daryl said coming back in to the room carrying a large box.

"You didn't" Jamie stood up excitedly.

Natasha glanced around not understanding why the stranger was so excited, but she watched him open the present and saw the first smile on his face, since they had met earlier that morning. Beth snapped a sneaky photo of him from across the table. Jamie pulled out the crossbow from the box holding it up and inspecting it.

"A crossbow" Natasha was staring at it.

"What never seen one before?" Jamie smirked at her.

"No" Natasha shook her head "this is a normal present round here?"

"Not at all" Beth laughed "he's been wanting it since he was six" she explained.

"Not from round here?" Daryl questioned the girl.

"No, me and my mother moved here last week from Washington" Natasha told them "I start school again on Monday" she said glancing at Jamie "will we be in school together?" Jamie glanced her from his new weapon, and nodded slightly, she smiled at him again.

"I'm sure Jamie would love to show you around" Beth suggested.

"I wouldn't want to bother him anymore than I already have" Natasha said quietly the boy obviously didn't like her "and with that I should probably be getting home."

"Jamie" Daryl looked at him seriously "take the girl home and make sure she gets in the house alright on that ankle." Jamie nodded and reluctantly helped Natasha to her feet.


	54. Chapter 54

Jamie pulled away from the farm with Natasha sat to his right, he glanced at her before setting his eyes on the road, he came to the main road "which way?"

"I think left" she answered.

"You think?" Jamie looked at her.

"I got lost remember" Natasha shrugged slightly, "you could let me out here, I can walk" she suggested.

"Can't do that" Jamie refused and indicated left "you don't live in town?" he asked.

"No, I live between two farms, I presume yours and your neighbours" Natasha told him.

Jamie braked and turned the car around "blue house?" Natasha nodded.

"You know it?" Natasha asked.

"Been lost in those woods a few times myself" Jamie admitted.

"You seem to know your way around now though?" she questioned, Jamie just nodded. They spent the rest of the ride in silence before he pulled up to her house "thank you" she said as she opened the door to the truck. Jamie followed her out and caught hold of her as she stumbled up the porch steps on her weak ankle.

Natasha opened her front door and Jamie watched her step inside "your Mom ain't home?"

"She works a lot, she's a doctor" Natasha told him, Jamie turned away from the house "see you Monday?" Jamie looked back and gave a slight nod before heading back to his truck.

"Happy Birthday" Natasha shouted waving at him before he pulled away.

Jamie drove back to the farm, he entered the house and went back into the dining room to look over his crossbow "You like it?" Beth questioned as she cleared the table.

"Of course I do" Jamie stood up and hugged her "thanks Mama."

"You never gave us a clue what you wanted to do today" Beth mentioned "but I figured you'd probably want to go off and use that for the first time." Jamie nodded but he could see Beth was disappointed, she had always prepared him a large birthday party and this was the first year he had refused. "I have to go check on your brother, let me know before you leave" Beth pet his head as she walked out of the room.

Jamie walked out side, he went to find Daryl in the barn saw that he was feeding the animals. "Dad" Jamie coughed letting Daryl know he was there.

"Pass me that" Daryl pointed to a bag of feed, Jamie lifted it and walked over "whats up?"

"What did Mama have planned for today?" Jamie asked.

"You know your mother goes over the top" Daryl said "she just wants you to have a good day" he assured, Jamie sighed as he made his way back to the house. Jamie went and sat in the living room.

"Do you want me to make you some food to take?" Beth offered.

"I'll go next week" Jamie told her "can we just stay in?"

"If that's what you want" Beth nodded smiling at him.

Jamie went upstairs and made Matthew get out of bed and move to the living room "I wanna sleep" Matthew complained.

"Sleep on the sofa" Jamie threw multiple blankets over his brother, before going to his brothers room and grabbing a few board games and bringing them back down. Beth made Daryl clean up and join them in the living room for movies.

"Monopoly?" Daryl questioned.

"You only want to play that because you all loose when I play" Matthew pointed out.

"You can be banker" Beth offered.

"I want to play" Matthew got on the floor and sat by the board, Daryl pulled the blanket around him.

"Now boys don't get too competitive" Beth laughed as she set up the board "alright boys no cheating" she laughed knowing they would be over competitive and would fight over who was the winner. Matthew fell asleep halfway through the game, Daryl carried him up to bed. Beth stepped down from the game knowing she was already loosing. Daryl and Jamie continued playing.

"Alright this isn't working" Jamie was growing frustrated.

"Because I'm winning" Daryl smirked.

"No, because you refuse to admit defeat" Jamie laughed.

"Alright you win" Daryl conceded defeat "since it's your birthday."

"No way" Jamie refused "I don't want a pity win," Beth laughed at their interaction "then let's keep going."

"Stop I can't watch this anymore" Beth stood between them.

"Beth" Daryl complained "Mama" as did Jamie.

"You've been playing for hours" Beth pointed to the time "start a different game."

"We can't give up without a winner" Jamie shook his head.

Beth kicked the board disturbing their game "oops."

"Why would you do that?" Daryl glared at her.

"Mama I was winning" Jamie exclaimed.

Beth laughed "neither of you ever win at this game" she pointed out "this game brings out the child in both of you," Jamie crossed his arms pouting, "it doesn't matter how old you are your still cute when you do that" she kissed the top of his head.

Beth went up to check on Matthew bringing him some orange juice, she sat down on the edge of his bed and pushed his hair back from his face "how you feeling?"

"Not good" Matthew turned toward her.

"Do you think you could eat something small?" Beth asked he hadn't eaten yet that morning as worried it would make him worse if he didn't eat anything at all, Matthew nodded "alright I'll be back in two minutes" she promised leaning in to kiss his head. Beth stuck her head in the living room to see Daryl and Jamie packing the game away "decide what you want to order for dinner" she made her way through to the kitchen and heated up some soup for Matthew, she walked back up to find him throwing up in the bathroom, she put the soup on his dresser and ran in to the bathroom to take care of him.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"Oh baby you can't help being sick" Beth helped him brush his teeth and get back in to bed.

"I ruined Jamie's birthday" Matthew told her.

"Shhh" she stroked his hair "just rest" she waited with him until he fell asleep.


	55. Chapter 55

Two days passed after Jamie's birthday and Beth woke up feeling rough, she felt groggy as she walked in to the bathroom, she glanced at the clock and realised she had slept through her alarm and the boys would be late if they weren't already up she rushed to Jamie's room first to see his bed empty, she crossed the hall to Matthew's and saw his bed was also empty, she made her way down stairs "you should've woke me" she told Daryl as he served the boys eggs for breakfast.

"You didn't sleep well kept tossing" Daryl stated.

"I think I caught what Matthew had" she frowned at him.

"Not hungry then" he gestured to the pan.

"Not at all" Beth shook her head, holding her stomach as she passed up the meal.

"Oops" Matthew apologized.

"Not your fault kid" Beth kissed his head "you should both be getting to school" she pointed out. Jamie and Matthew both hugged her before they left.

"You should go back to bed" Daryl wrapped his arms around her.

"Your going to get sick" she laughed.

"Good, I have the best nurse in the state" he kissed her gently she pushed him away "Beth?"

"I'm gonna be sick" she ran to the guest bathroom and emptied her stomach.

"Alright no arguments straight to bed" he helped her upstairs.

"I'm fine" she tried to tell him but she felt really weak.

"Sleep, I'll come check on you in a few hours" he assured her as he tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the head.

A week later Beth was still feeling sick "you need to see a doctor" Daryl told her.

"I'll be fine" Beth told him.

"I already made you an appointment it's at ten thirty" Daryl told her "just go put my mind at ease" he said.

"What would I do without you" she gave him a kiss.

Daryl and Beth were sat in the Doctors office waiting to see what was wrong with her. "Mrs Dixon congratulations your pregnant" Dr Moore told them.

Beth looked at him stunned, she glanced at Daryl "what do you mean she's pregnant?" he looked at her confused.

"That can't be" Beth shook her head.

"We were told it would be impossible to have more kids, we tried for almost a year, almost six years ago they told us we would need IVF" Daryl explained.

"I see that in your records you've been very lucky, but if you want we can look at other options" Dr Moore offered.

"No" Beth refused, she looked at Daryl "I couldn't harm it" she told him.

"I know" Daryl held her hand assuredly.

After they left the Doctors office the two sat in Daryl's truck thinking over what they had just been told. Beth was happy, since she had always wanted a big family but she was worried they had a good life right now and a baby would turn things upside down, after they had failed to get pregnant years ago they had given up on hoping for it. "Daryl?" Beth looked over at him, she saw that he had a small smile on his face.

"Why do you look so scared" he asked cupping her face gently stroking her cheek.

"We didn't plan this" she placed a hand on her stomach thinking about the child growing there.

"We didn't plan Jamie and look how that turned out" he said causing her to smile "we can do this."

"Since when did you become the optimist?" Beth grinned at him.

"Since I met you" Daryl kissed her.

Beth smiled at him "I love you" she rested there heads together "we love you" she placed his hand on her stomach.

"How do you want to tell the boys?" Daryl asked as he started the truck to make their way back to the farm.

"We should just casually drop it in over dinner, I don't want to make a big fuss about it" Beth told him, it was still early on in the pregnancy and many things could go wrong.

"Before you even think about it I ain't naming this one" Daryl smirked at her.

She raised an eyebrow at him "why not?"

"No after ten years it's too much pressure it's your turn" Daryl said and they both laughed, he would be prepared this time for when Beth was exhausted after the labour and telling him to come up with a name on the spot he would put some thought into this one.

"I still don't understand how this is possible" Beth sighed, she had come to terms a long time ago that their family was complete and here it was something that would change everything.

"Don't question it, it'll make my brain hurt" she laughed at him "are you happy that your pregnant?" he asked.

"I am" she assured him "I just was never expecting it."

"Well your expecting now" Daryl wanted to lighten her mood, she looked at him shocked, grinning, this would be a happy addition to their little family. Once they arrived home, Beth was still feeling sick so Daryl put her to bed, telling her to get some rest, he texted Jamie to pick up some food on his way back from picking Matthew up after football practice, so Beth wouldn't have to worry about cooking, before heading back out to work with a smile gracing his face.

Beth had gotten up about an hour before Jamie and Matthew were due home and decided she was in the mood for something sweet so she made her way to the kitchen and began baking cupcakes, she had just taken them out of the oven when the boys came through the door. Jamie placed the takeaway bags down on the dining room table as Matthew ran up to change "are you still feeling sick Mama?" he asked.

"A little, I think your Dad was more worried than me" she smiled at him "will you go grab him?" Jamie nodded heading out the backdoor to find his father.

Once they were all sat down to eat, Beth and Daryl shared looks deciding who should tell them the news "do you want to tell them or should I?" Daryl asked.

"You tell them" Beth nodded to him.

"Tell us what?" Matthew questioned.

"Dad?" Jamie looked at both his parents confused.

"We have some good news" Daryl started looking to Beth to see if she wanted to continue, but she watched him patiently "your Mama's having a baby" he told them.

"Really?" Matthew was hugging Beth from the side, Beth nodded.

"That's great" Jamie got up and hugged Daryl before hugging Beth "how long have you known?"

"We only found out today, we wanted you to know before we told anyone else" Beth told them "I know it's going to change a few things around here, but we'll make it work."

"I was actually think about that" Daryl said as the boys sat back down "we're going to need a nursery for the baby."

"Don't make us share" Matthew complained.

"I didn't say you'd have to" Daryl told him "don't jump to conclusions, I was going to ask Jamie, if you didn't mind taking the spare room down here so we can turn the room next to ours into the baby's nursery" he explained his idea.

"Sure, as long as I can repaint" Jamie said thinking of the floral design in the spare room.


	56. Chapter 56

Beth stood in the bathroom and looked at the small bump starting to form, she couldn't help but think about how easy her body bounced back after having Jamie and Matthew but she wasn't as young anymore so it would take longer. Daryl knocked on their bathroom door "can I come in?" Beth opened the door for him "just need to brush my teeth" he told her moving behind her at the sink wrapping his arms around her as he grabbed the toothbrush with one hand and the toothpaste with the other.

"Let me go" Beth giggled.

"Nah your good where you are" he grinned at her in the mirror, Beth gave him a small smile "whats wrong" he turned her to face him.

"I just keep thinking about how everything is going to change" Beth told him, she moved around him and went back in to their room, Daryl finished cleaning his teeth before he followed her.

"What are you worried about?" Daryl asked as he got in bed beside her.

"It's not going to be as easy as it was with Jamie or Matthew" Beth sighed "there can be more complications because of my age" she was worried.

"Beth you're not even forty yet, the Doctor said you were doing fine" he looked at her confused.

"That doesn't mean things can't go wrong" she pointed out.

"And if something happens we will deal with it, we can get through anything" Daryl assured her.

"What if I don't want this baby" Beth whispered hating herself for even thinking it.

Daryl laughed "I know you accepted that we would only have Jamie and Matthew, but I know you Beth, you grew up imagining this house bursting with children, you can try telling yourself that you don't want this but I know you do" he held her hands "you were born to be a mother, and this little one is telling you your not done yet."

Beth smiled at him "your right your always right, I just have a bad feeling about this."

"It could be a girl" he said hoping it would make her excited.

She shook her head "you know it's going to be a boy, to join the Dixon clan."

Daryl pulled Beth against him, one arm around her waist stroking her stomach "everything is going to be ok." Beth woke before Daryl the next morning she sat there watching him, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go seriously wrong. Beth tried to shake the feeling off as Daryl slowly got up, "morning" he kissed her before heading to the bathroom.

Beth made her way downstairs, but instead of making breakfast she headed out to the stable, she wished she was able to go for a ride to clear her mind but settled for feeding the animals. Daryl didn't say anything as he let her get on with what she was doing.

Daryl went in to make sure Jamie and Matthew were up and ready for school, once they were done eating breakfast Matthew went out to the car first "is Mama ok?"

Daryl sighed "I don't know, we thought she couldn't get pregnant now that she is I think we're both just a little worried about the complications she could go through" he saw no point in trying to lie to Jamie, he needed his son to watch out for Beth when he had to work.

"Is there anything I can do?" Jamie asked asked Matthew pressed on the horn signalling him to hurry up.

"Not really, I just need to find a way to get her mind off of it, if you have any ideas" Daryl shrugged.

"I'll let you know" Jamie nodded to Daryl before he joined Matthew for school. The road was wet and muddy as they were driving along, heavy rainfall in the night made him glad he had a truck and not a car, he was driving along peacefully when Matthew pointed out someone walking along side the road, he slowed down to see who it was and noticed Natasha walking along at a steady pace, he stopped slightly ahead of her. She recognised the vehicle right away and ran up to the drivers side door, Jamie undid the window.

"Hi" Natasha smiled at him.

"Where you walking too?" Jamie asked.

"There's a bus stop like two miles that way" she gestured toward town "I need to make the bus for school" she told him.

Jamie sighed "if you don't mind being early get in."

Natasha gave him a big grin as she climbed in to the back of the truck "why are you going so early?"

"I have practice before school starts" Matthew told her.

"Practice for what?" Jamie rolled his eyes as they started to talk about football, he concentrated on driving having heard his brother talk about practice a million times before.

"What do you do now?" Natasha asked as she climbed into the front seat when Matthew got out at the football field.

"Usually just grab coffee, study some" he shrugged.

"Ok lets go" she smiled at him, he gave a small nod and drove to the bakery he visited most mornings, he parked up and they both went inside, Natasha started to order breakfast since she hadn't eaten that morning when she remembered that she didn't have her purse with her, she only had a few dollars.

"I got this" Jamie told her as he looked at the menu board.

"Thank you" Natasha felt guilty as they sat down to wait for their food to arrive "I'll pay you back" she offered.

"Forget it" Jamie shook his head turning the offer down.

"How was your birthday?" Natasha asked.

"Quiet, we stayed home since Matthew was sick, played some board games, watched movies" he told her, he knew that it was nothing exciting.

"That's sounds great, I wish my last birthday was like that" Natasha tilted her head to the side she wanted to hear more about it, but felt like she was intruding.

"Can't think a country birthday at home would beat one in the city" Jamie found himself wanting to know more.

"Birthdays aren't all that" she said glad when the waiter arrived with their food so they could change the subject "this looks great" she said as she started to dig in. Jamie had only ordered himself a doughnut since he had eaten at home, he took out a book when he was done. "When we get to school, do you mind showing me around?" Natasha asked.

"That's not a good idea" Jamie told her.

"Why not?" she looked at him confused.

"I'm not exactly the most popular person at that school, you shouldn't associate with me" he explained to her, ever since he was young he struggled to get along with other children.

Natasha laughed at his explanation "I shouldn't be friends with you because your not popular? What if I don't want to be popular?"

"You will just wait" Jamie said, "we should go" he said looking at the time. Once they got to the school, Jamie parked up and they both got out they were still a little early so not many other students were there. "See you around" Jamie said as they both reached the entrance, he figured even if she didn't know it yet she would be better off on her own.

Jamie watched as Natasha walked in chatting with their homeroom teacher, "we have a new student with us today, this is Rachel Wilson she just moved here from Washington" their teacher pointed out an empty seat for her, she caught Jamie's confused look she gave him a small shrug as she sat down.

Jamie spent the day confused by Natasha. She found him during lunch and sat down at his lunch table "Rachel?" he questioned.

Natasha nodded "My middle name is Natasha I prefer it but my mother makes me use Rachel for everything official" he could sense there was something off with her story.

"Do you want me to call you Rachel or Natasha?" he asked.

"I wish you could call me Natasha but Rachel would be better" she gave him a sad smile as she looked around, she left him to eat alone.

Natasha found herself paired with Jamie in science, he was quiet as they worked, she couldn't get him to talk to her about anything other than their work. "Can you pass me those tongs" he pointed to the apparatus that he wanted, Natasha did as she was told.


	57. Chapter 57

After school let out Jamie saw Natasha approaching him in the carpark, he ignored her and got in the truck he felt guilty knowing she would have to get a bus and then walk home but he couldn't spend time alone with her he wouldn't even know what to say to her. Jamie drove to the garage knowing Daryl was working that day. Jamie walked up to his Dad "put me to work."

Daryl looked over his son "want to talk about it?" he asked knowing something was off.

"No" Jamie shook his head looking at the ground.

"Brown jeep needs an oil change" Daryl gave him a job he knew he could do even if he was distracted. After doing all the jobs Daryl gave him, Jamie found himself thinking about Natasha once again.

Daryl locked up for the night "I'll follow you home" he told Jamie.

"You don't need to watch me" Jamie stated.

"Need to make sure you don't get distracted" Daryl gestured for them to go. When they arrived back home Beth had dinner waiting for them. "You seem happier" Daryl noticed right away as he met her in the kitchen, Beth grinned at him.

"I feel happier, I feel less worried" Beth admitted "let's eat."

Daryl caught her before she could leave the kitchen she looked back at him curious "somethings going on with Jamie."

"Something?" Beth questioned.

"He won't talk to me about" Daryl told her.

"I'll try talking to him" she assured him as they went into the dining room. After they ate Beth pulled Jamie into do the dishes with her.

"Dad spoke to you then" Jamie realised right away knowing the look Beth was giving him.

Beth nodded "anything you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I'm not even sure its a problem" Jamie shrugged.

"You got to give me something more" Beth wanted to help him.

"Nah, I need to figure it out first" Jamie told her "are we done here?" he asked as he put the last dish away.

"Sure" she gave him a reassuring smile.

Beth walked out to sit with Daryl on the loveseat "anything?"

"Nope he's keeping whatever it is locked up tight" Beth told him resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad to see your doing better" Daryl kissed her head.

"Only one Dixon can be moody at a time" she said referring to Jamie.

"Do you want to find out the sex?" Daryl asked wanting to see how she reacted talking about the baby.

"No, I want to keep it a surprise, we'll have to bring the cot up from the guesthouse, we must still have most of the furniture you made from the boys" Beth said looking out at the farm "this place has changed so much" she whispered.

"Your Dad would be proud of you, I know your Mama was" Daryl wrapped his arms around her.

"She never got to meet them" Beth knew her hormones were all over the place "Daddy will never meet this one" the thought brought tears to her eyes.

"Hey this is a happy thing, no tears" he brushed her cheeks gently "I know you miss them, I do too."

"She always knew everything about my day just by looking at me, she knew the day I met you that something had changed, I think she knew I was in love with you even before I did" Beth smiled at him "you never did tell me what the two of you spoke about at the hospital before she passed away" she looked at him curiously.

"Cracked a few jokes about Hershel being jealous told me she'd miss me the most" Daryl smirked at her.

"Daryl" she laughed whining a little wanting to know the truth.

"What, that's what she said to me" he told her.

"Your so mean" she shook her head.

"Now your mom may have loved me, but your dad that was a different story" Daryl laughed remembering his first few encounters with Hershel.

"What are you talking about you and Daddy got along fine" Beth looked at him curiously.

"While you were there, the looks he gave me, I was going after his precious baby girl of course he wasn't going to be happy about it, Hershel he told me on multiple occasions not to hurt you" Daryl knew he had, he had walked away from her and he had to face the consequences he had lost good years away from her.

"I know he blamed you for hurting me, I did for a while, but we weren't even a couple at the time and yet it felt like I went through the worst breakup imaginable" Beth admitted.

"Worse than Jimmy?" Daryl questioned.

"We haven't talked about Jimmy in years" Beth smiled at him "you know if it weren't for him we may never have met."

"If you've taught me one thing it's that we were meant to be" Daryl kissed her gently "our roads were meant to cross" he shifted his position when he saw someone approaching "I think maybe their's were aswell" he motioned to Natasha walking toward the house.

"You think his bad mood has something to do with her?" Beth questioned.

"When did we get to the girl problem stage" Daryl sighed deeply.

Beth laughed "you may have to have the talk to him" she mentioned.

"Uh-uh that's all you" Daryl refused.

"Hi" Natasha gave them a small wave from the bottom of the porch steps "I didn't mean to bother you, I wanted to speak with Jamie."

"Go in" Beth smiled at her.

"Thanks" Natasha smiled and made her way inside.

Jamie was sat at the dining room table doing his homework, his eyebrow furrowing when he spotted her "what are you doing here?" Natasha bit her lip nervously "why would you lie to us about your name?"

"I didn't" Natasha shook her head "I can't tell you why though."

"So why are you here?" he asked again.

"I want to be your friend, I hope my name doesn't make a difference in that" she needed a friend, he shrugged not knowing if he trusted her "sorry" she apologised to him before leaving.

"Everything ok Natasha?" Beth asked as the girl left.

"Yes everythings great" she replied before running away.

"You want to go after her" Daryl noticed how Beth watched her leave.

"Yeah, but its not me she wants to have follow her" Beth sighed, looking back at Daryl "I don't think whatever is going on between them is over." Daryl silently agreed with her.


	58. Chapter 58

"Sorry I'm late" Daryl apologised as he met Beth at the Doctors office.

"I'm just glad you made it" Beth grinned at him.

"I wouldn't miss this" Daryl promised her, since it was the day of her twenty week scan "I know your nervous but you have no reason to be you've not had more than five days of morning sickness you're doing better than you were with Jamie."

"I'm old Daryl" Beth sighed.

"You ain't old" he refused to believe that for a second, he didn't feel old and he was years older than her.

"By the time this baby gets to Jamie's age I'm almost going to be sixty" she pointed out.

"And your Daddy was older than both of us when he had you" he reminded her "we'll probably have grandchildren by then" he told her.

Beth glared at him "don't say that."

"Proper redneck family, keep popping out kids till you're no longer able" he joked, she elbowed him.

"I was serious when I said you would have to have a chat with him about that" she told him.

"I will" Daryl assured her, but he didn't know how to start that conversation with Jamie he could already feel how awkward that conversation was going to be, yes they had talked to him about safe sex before but never when they thought it was a real possibility, he just hoped his son hadn't done anything that he would want advice on.

Once they were done in the Doctors office Beth felt more relaxed knowing everything was progressing well and that she wasn't having any problems. "I'll pick Jamie up, you pick Matthew up" she said as they walked out to their seperate cars.

"Sure" Daryl agreed "I should have the truck back to him by the end of the week" he mentioned, he walked her to her car to make sure she got there safely "do you want me to pick something up on the way home?"

"No, I want to cook" Beth gave him a quick kiss before she got in the car. Beth drove to the highschool to pick Jamie up, she was waiting for him to come out when she saw Natasha walk by so she got out and walked over to her.

"Hi" Natasha grinned at her "look at you" she pointed to the bump.

"Hi, you haven't been around in a while" Beth wanted to find out more, she only knew that Natasha and Jamie had barely spoken in the past few weeks.

Natasha shrugged "I guess not."

"How are you?" Beth asked seeing she looked tired.

"I'm good" she assured "I have to go" she said hurriedly, Beth turned around to see Jamie walking toward her and understood why Natasha ran off.

"What happened between you two?" Beth asked as Jamie reached her.

"Nothing, we were never friends" Jamie shrugged her off and went to the car, Beth sighed before following him.

Before Beth pulled away she saw Natasha get into a car with another guy and give him a kiss before they sped off, she also noticed Jamie glaring at the guy "is that what this is about are you jealous?"

"Mom would you just leave it alone" Jamie huffed out, he proceeded to ignore Beth for the rest of the journey home, he sighed seeing Daryl was already back with Matthew, he stormed into the house and went straight to his room.

Jamie came down when he was called for dinner but not to eat, he had his crossbow on his back ready to go out for an evening hunt. "Let him go" Beth grabbed Daryl's arm to stop him saying anything.

"He's so much like you" Daryl pointed out.

"What do you mean by that" Beth glared at him.

"Moody" Daryl smirked at her.

"I was not" Beth denied "I was a delight" she giggled.

"Yes you are" Daryl agreed kissing her.

"Mom dinners getting cold" Matthew shouted from the dining room.

"Go ahead and eat" Beth called back to him.

"Is he still distracted by Natasha?" Daryl asked, Beth nodded "is it affecting his school work?"

"No, they are paired together in a few classes, so they're forced to talk and get along" Beth informed him.

Jamie found himself wandering through the woods, heading in the direction of Natasha's house, he stood in the tree line watching hoping to catcha glimpse of her.

"Jamie?" Natasha approached from behind him.

"Shit, what were you doing out here?" Jamie knew he had been caught.

"It's my garden, what are you doing here?" Natasha turned the question back to him. Jamie glanced back at her house trying to come up with an excuse. "Do you want to come in?" Natasha asked.

"Sure" Jamie nodded following her toward the house.

"We'll have to stay in the kitchen Moms decorating" she told him as they reached the back door, he agreed and she let him in "coke" she offered.

"Thanks" Jamie watched her open the fridge and pull two cans out before passing one to him.

"I was actually stuck on a math problem could you help me?" Natasha asked.

"Sure" Jamie agreed.

"I'll be back" Natasha left him in the kitchen, she came back in and sat beside him presenting her work book to him.

"This is easy" he said as he started to explain to her how to solve the problem. He pointed out what she had missed, leaning in closer to her. "Your Mom isn't home yet?" he said looking at the time.

"She will be" Natasha assured.

"Does she work late often?" Jamie asked, Natasha nodded "don't you get lonely?"

"I guess" she shrugged.

"Natasha" Jamie grabbed her hand as she turned away from him, he pulled her back to where she was previously seated.

Natasha sighed as she looked at him "why aren't we friends?"

Jamie stood from his chair and leaned over her "we don't work as friends" he said leaning down.

"Jamie" she said breathlessly as he kissed her, it was just a soft kiss before she pushed him away "I have a boyfriend" she whispered.

"I know" Jamie nodded "sorry" he apologised backing away from her, he took another look at her before leaving her house "shit" he cursed once the door was closed.

Beth was sat in the living room when Jamie got home, he thought she would be mad that he had stayed out so late on a school night "I left you some food, make sure you eat before you go to bed."

"You didn't have to wait up for me" Jamie told her as he went to the kitchen, he heated up his food before bringing it in to eat with her.

"You think I'm up for you, no little it won't stop kicking my bladder" she explained to him.

"Can I feel?" he asked.

"Are you done being an ass?" she questioned, giving him an annoyed look.

"I'm sorry Mama" he moved to sit beside her.

"Here feel" she took his hand and placed it low on her stomach "I know your stressed, between keeping up your grades, working at the garage and girls, should I say one girl" she pushed knowing he needed to talk about it and hoped he would.

"Mom do we have to talk about this?" Jamie sighed.

"No, not if you don't want to" Beth shook her head "I was in the middle of watching Jurassic park, want to watch with me" she offered, he nodded his head getting comfortable next to her.

"No wonder Dad kicked you out" Jamie commented about half hour into watching the movie.

"Sorry, I have to keep changing positions, baby won't settle" she told him "you should be getting to bed soon anyway."

"Are you coming up?" Jamie asked as he got up from the sofa and stretched.

"No, I'm gonna be here a little while longer" she said moving once more to release the ache on her back.

"Night Mom" Jamie leaned down and hugged her before he went up to bed.

Daryl woke up to find the bed empty, he yawned as he got up to find Beth hearing the TV on downstairs he made his way down thinking he was going to find Beth awake, seeing her curled on the sofa he decided not to disturb her, he climbed back up the stairs and grabbed blankets and the duvet from the bed before he headed back down to Beth, he draped one blanket just over her feet to keep them warm knowing they got cold throughout the night, before placing another one over her, before he sat on the sofa next to her pulling the duvet over them both he turned the TV off and wrapped his arm around her, he yawned again as he rested his head just behind Beth's on the sofa falling asleep easily with her in his arms.

Sorry it's been almost a month since I updated, life and sickness got in the way!


	59. Chapter 59

Natasha avoided Jamie the following week not knowing how to face him after their kiss, he realised this quickly when she feigned being sick to get out of their science lesson so she wouldn't have to work with him. She knew she should feel guilty about letting Jamie kiss her since she had a boyfriend, but soon realised it may be a good way for her to be able to break it off with him.

Natasha approached Luke during lunch and pulled him away from his friends so that they could talk."Luke I think we should break up" she told him getting ready for whatever he was going to say to her.

"You don't get to break up with me" he shouted at her furious.

"Are you serious, we have nothing in common" Natasha reminded him, they barely had anything to speak about.

"Rachel what is this really about" Luke questioned.

Natasha looked at her feet "I kissed someone else" she blurted, she hadn't planned on telling him anything about Jamie.

Luke back her up against the wall looming over her "you had the guts to cheat on me" he yelled at her "who with?" Natasha shook her head she didn't want him knowing, he slammed his hand into the wall next to her head.

"Jamie" she told him afraid he would hit her.

"The Dixon kid" Luke laughed in her face before walking away angrily.

"Wait what are you going to do?" Natasha went after him, following him through the corridor, they reached Jamie's locker and found him there putting books away "Jamie" she called out, he looked to her and saw Luke storming toward him "Luke please stop" she got in front of him.

"You think you can kiss my girlfriend and get away with it" Luke grabbed him by the collar.

"Seems like it" Jamie smirked. Luke punched him in the jaw but Jamie didn't want to let it go and punched him back and soon they were throwing punches at eachother, until they were pulled apart by teachers.

"Principals office all of you" they were marched through the gathered crowd, they placed Jamie and Luke at opposite sides of the waiting area to keep them apart.

"Jamie" Natasha sat down beside him and reached out to touch his face.

Jamie pulled his head away "shouldn't you be with your boyfriend" he glared across the room at Luke.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore" Natasha told him "I'm sorry I got you involved" she whispered.

"Your parents are all on their way" the Principal told them, "follow me."

Jamie noticed Natasha pale when they were told their parents would be here soon, sat in the office being lectured for fighting. Beth arrived first "what did you do?" she asked Jamie before she looked around seeing Natasha and another boy waiting for their parents aswell.

"I'm sorry Mom, but I couldn't just let him hit me" Jamie put his head down ashamed.

"Were you fighting over Natasha?" Beth asked as she looked toward Natasha who apologised to her aswell.

"Rachel Wilson here now" they all spun around to see Natasha walk over to the angry woman in the doorway.

"Mom please listen to me" Natasha said as she followed her out.

"You were told to keep out of trouble to lay low and this is how you do that?" her mother questioned as they walked to the car.

"Leslie please you don't understand" Natasha pleaded with her "please don't make us move again, nobody even has to know, just don't tell them when you check in."

"You know I can't do that, we'll have to wait and see what they decide" Leslie sighed.

"Will I even get to say goodbye, I like it here" Natasha sighed as she looked out the window on the way back home, she noticed Jamie's truck behind them on the road so she rolled down the window and stuck her head out.

"Do not leave the house until I return" Leslie ordered, Natasha nodded as she watched Leslie drive away again.

Beth was driving by when she saw Leslie leaving, she found it strange that the woman would just drop Natasha off and head out again, so she waited and pulled in to check on Natasha. Natasha heard a car pull up and looked out the window to see who it was, she saw Beth getting out of her car, she rushed outside to greet her. "I didn't mean for this to happen" Natasha told her.

"What did happen?" Beth asked.

"I wanted to break up with Luke we have nothing in common, I didn't mean to tell him it just slipped out, Jamie wasn't supposed to get in the middle of everything" Natasha explained.

"And what does this have to do with Jamie?" Beth questioned.

Natasha bit her lip knowing she had said too much "I'm sorry, he won't get involved again I promise, I should go inside before my Mom comes back" she glanced down the driveway "I'm so sorry" she apologised again before rushing inside.

Beth watched Natasha run off quite confused by her speech, she sighed as she got back in to the car. When Beth arrived home she found Jamie waiting for her in the living room "go to your room, we'll talk about this when your Dad gets home."


	60. Chapter 60

When Jamie noticed that for the next week Natasha didn't show up at school, he started to worry about her, she showed up the next Monday but avoided just about everyone until they were sat together in science "are you ok?" he asked, Natasha nodded "where have you been?"

"Nowhere" Natasha shrugged.

"Natasha seriously where have you been?" Jamie questioned.

"Jamie let it go" she whispered.

"I can't, you basically disappear and you want no one to ask questions" Jamie pushed for an explanation.

"Exactly" she nodded.

"Why do you have so many secrets?" Jamie sighed.

"Everybody has secrets" Natasha stated "we're leaving."

"What?" Jamie looked at her confused "why because me and Luke fought over you?"

"No, it was part of the deal, that I had to stay out of trouble" she told him.

"But you didn't get in trouble" he pointed out.

"Doesn't matter" she shrugged, after science it was lunch and Natasha quickly left so that she wouldn't have to answer Jamie's questions, deciding to go to the cafe down the street for lunch knowing she wouldn't run into any other students, Jamie followed her needing answers.

Natasha was walking down the street when she was grabbed from the side and dragged into an alley way "how long did you think you could run?"

"No" Natasha tried to shake him off "how did you find me?"

"Your boyfriend" he held up a picture of her asleep in Luke's car "social media is a wonderful thing."

"Please Dad you don't have to do this" she pleaded glancing down the alley hoping someone would passby.

"Now now we both know I do" he started to drag her to a parked car.

"No" Natasha screamed pulling away from him she ran to the end of the alley before he caught her again, spinning her back into the alley she hit her head against the concrete.

"Oh Natasha, you don't have to make this so hard on yourself" he said as he dragged her toward his car once more.

Jamie was driving by when he saw commotion in the alley, driving by to park up he cautiously walked up to look in the alley, he saw Natasha's red hair being dragged, he ran back to the truck and grabbed a crowbar from the boot before he ran down the alley and hit her attacker over his head. "Shit" the man stumbled letting go of Natasha, she fell to the ground so Jamie hit him again as Natasha got to her feet.

Natasha grabbed Jamie's arm "run" she started pulling, he dropped the crowbar as they made it out of the alley, he shut the trunk as she got in the truck he got in.

"Natasha what's going on?" Jamie asked.

"Drive, before he catches up" she begged glancing back out the window, Jamie did as he was told taking a few different turns than he normally would.

"I got to get you to the clinic" he said as he grabbed a rag to press against her bloody head, she hadn't even realised how much pain she was in.

"No, we have to go to my house" Natasha told him.

"You need to get that seen too" Jamie shouted at her.

"I'll call my Mom just get me home" Natasha pleaded as she pulled her phone out of her pocket "please Jamie."

"I want an explanation" Jamie stated.

"I'll tell you everything once we get to the house" Natasha promised him, she waited for the phone to ring through "Leslie he found me" she cried into the phone, she had never thought it was possible for him to find her, he had never got this close before.

"Natasha get to the house, stay there I will come and get you" Leslie ordered "where are you now?"

"On my way to the house, like ten minutes away" she told her.

"Pack a bag, we go as soon as I arrive" Leslie told her "do not panic" she said before she hung up the phone.

"Who is Leslie?" Jamie asked looking at her "Natasha you have to give me something, why are you so scared?" they soon pulled up to her house and she ran inside, Jamie quickly followed her, stopping inside when he noticed there was no furniture just a few boxes lying around, he heard her moving upstairs and went to her, looking in each of the rooms seeing them all empty until he reached hers. She was stuffing things into a duffel bag.

They both froze when they heard a car pull up outside she ran over to look out the window "he's here" she stumbled back.

"Come on" he grabbed her slinging it over his back, he grabbed her wrist and headed for the stairs, she pulled her hand back and went into her room, she grabbed a small music box off the side before returning to Jamie, he pressed his finger to his lips gesturing her to stay quiet as they made their way down the stairs.

There was banging on the front door and Natasha was shaking in panic, they made it into the kitchen without being seen, Jamie quietly opened the kitchen door and lead her out, shutting it quietly to not give away their position, he pulled her down the steps and plush against the deck so they wouldn't be seen.

"We need to run" Natasha told him worried that they would be caught.

"Shh" Jamie insisted trying to listen, they could hear him inside the house, as soon as Jamie heard him climbing the stairs he pulled he to the closest part of the wood, hiding behind a tree just as he burst out into the back, Jamie risked a look and couldn't see anything so he pulled Natasha further toward the farm stopping to take a look at her head.

"I'm fine" she shook him off "I have to call Leslie warn her" but as she told him they heard gun shots from where they had come from, he quickly covered her mouth to stop her from screaming. Jamie grabbed her hand and ran as hard and as fast as he could back to the farm.

They reached the farm to be greeted by Daryl and George both carrying shotguns "Jamie?" Daryl ran to him.

"Dad" Jamie took a moment to catch his breath.

"We heard gun shots" Daryl took a step toward Natasha and examined her head, she flinched away "your gonna need stitches, Jamie what's going on?"

"Some man attacked her, followed us back to her house, we think he shot... Natasha who was that?" Jamie asked.

Natasha jumped as she heard rustling from the trees "lets get her inside" Daryl suggested, Jamie and Natasha walked ahead "take a walk" he told George.

"Beth" Daryl called out as they walked inside, "kitchen" he told them.

Natasha sat on the chair he pulled out for her, "Jamie what are you doing here, you should be in school" Beth walked in to the kitchen confused "oh my" she took a look at Natasha's head "you should be at a hospital" she said as she placed a towel against the wound.

"Natasha you need to tell us what is going on, we want to help you" Daryl said as he sat down in front of her gaining her attention, she glanced at Jamie who nodded for her to continue.

"I'm in the witness protection programme" Natasha told them "I need to call them, tell them that everything's gone wrong that he found me" she looked around nervously hoping they believed her.

"Make your call" Beth told her, Natasha stepped away to make the call before returning to her seat.

"Why are you in witness protection?" Daryl asked.

"I saw that man" she took a breath "my father, kill four people including my mother" she whispered.

"We've met your mother" Beth questioned.

"That's Leslie, she's meant to look after me, I think he shot her back at the house" Natasha looked down to her lap as she tried not to cry "my mom she picked me up from school, like she did every Wednesday, she'd take me for tea so he thought we wouldn't be back for a while, but she wasn't feeling well so we didn't go for tea, we went straight home, when we walked in, he had two men laying on the ground another tied up in the corner, she tried to get me to run but I couldn't leave her" Natasha cried "he didn't know I was there because she put me under the stairs."

"Natasha breathe" Beth instructed handing her a glass of water, Natasha took a gulp of water.

"I watched as he knocked my mother to the ground, before putting a bullet in the man that he had tied up, he didn't die right away I remember him screaming in pain" she closed her eyes "he made my mother hold the gun, placed his hand around hers and pulled the trigger killing him, the other two were pleading begging him not to kill them, but he put a bullet in the back of their heads" she looked to see them all staring at her horrified "and then he was left with my mother screaming at her telling her it was her fault if she had just stayed away no one would have got hurt, he didn't even let her die quickly, he took a kitchen knife and stabbed her six times, before he left, I held her as she died and there was nothing I could do."

"Is he coming to hurt you?" Jamie asked.

"He's coming to kill me" Natasha answered him "I'm the only witness, if I don't stand up in court, he'll get away with it."

"Natasha why isn't he in custody?" Daryl asked.

"He was for a while, but someone made a mistake got the paperwork wrong and released him, so he was never processed never made it to court" she explained "they knew he would come for me so they took me out of the home I was living in, I've had to move six times in the past fourteen months, I really liked it here" she looked at Jamie, he was staring at her shocked "I should go" she whispered getting up.

"Your not going anywhere" Beth refused to let her by.

"If he finds me here" Natasha shook her head not even wanting to think about what he might do. Natasha jumped when her phone rang, she quickly answered wanting to know how soon they would come to get her.

"You can't hide forever Natasha" was all he said before she hung up the phone.

"Lets get you stitched up" Beth made Natasha sit back down, Daryl brought her the first aid kit and took Natashas phone from her shaking hands.

"Who am I calling?" Daryl asked.

"Speed dial 2" Natasha told him as Beth started to clean her up.

"I haven't done this in a long time" Beth warned "might scar."

"I can't go to hospital, keep going" Natasha could barely feel anything through the fear anyway, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut as Beth stiched the wound on her head.

"We're done you did really well" Beth told her.

"Thank you" Natasha tried to smile at her.

"They'll be a couple hours but their on the way" Daryl told them, he pulled Beth to one side "I also called Merle told him to get Matthew at the end of the day."

"Good idea" Beth kissed his cheek "what are we going to do about her?"

"I don't think we do anything" Daryl whispered "she's not our responsibility."

"Daryl, she has nothing" Beth looked over at her sat at the kitchen table trying not to cry and Jamie stood behind her wanting to approach but not knowing what to say "we can't just kick her out, I won't she will stay here as long as she needs."

"I doubt they, whoever they are, is going to let her stay with us" Daryl pointed out.

"Jamie why don't you take Natasha into the living room" Beth suggested, "I'll bring you both some food" she told them.

Natasha stood and followed Jamie to the living room, she sat on the edge of the sofa worried what he thought of her now, he stood in the door way watching her, he saw tears stream down her face "Natasha" he took a step towards her but hesitated getting closer.

"Sorry, you don't have to watch me, I'm ok" Natasha wiped her face, Jamie pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't have to pretend with me" Jamie told her holding her closer, she cried onto his shoulder as he ran his hand through her hair gently.

"I've been pretending for so long" she whispered.

Sorry I know I've not updated in a while, life got on top of me, I've been doing a lot of overtime at work and writing became a lesser priority, hopefully I'll be back into the swing of updating more regularly soon! I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait!  
galwidanatitud how'd you guess? Way too obvious?  
Thank you all who have reviewed and told me to update, and those of you who haven't unsubbed because I haven't.


	61. Chapter 61

Natasha finally relaxed a little when Beth brought her and Jamie some soup and put a movie on for them to watch, she was begining to feel safe with them when they heard a car pull up outside, she tensed up.

"It's just Merle" Daryl said as he went to get the front door.

Natasha looked at Jamie "My Uncle" he told her.

"What if its not?" Natasha stood up looking for somewhere to hide.

"Natasha what are you doing here?" Matthew asked her, as he walked into the room.

"Go up and change" Beth kissed his head and sent him upstairs.

"Storms coming" Merle announced "I told Carol to meet me here after work, we'll ride the storm out with you."

"Sure" Beth smiled at him "come on lets go in the kitchen" she gestured to him.

"Natasha come here" Jamie patted the sofa beside him where she had got up from.

"He's so close" Natasha said as she sat beside him.

"He's not going to find you" Jamie told her, Natasha nodded agreeing but she couldn't help but think that he was wrong.

"Someone gonna tell me whats going on?" Merle asked as they walked into the kitchen. Daryl explained Natasha's story to him.

Beth sat down head in her hands "hey you ok?" Daryl rubbed her shoulders.

"She's been through hell" Beth looked up at him.

"The important thing is she made it through" Merle looked at Daryl studying him, seeing how far he had come since they were children.

"I'll go check on her" Beth stood up but stumbled into Merle.

"Beth" Merle helped her sit back down.

"Beth" Daryl was by her side crouching to take a look at her "you're overworking yourself, you need to rest."

"I'm fine" Beth assured them both.

"Mama what's going on?" Matthew asked confused.

"Natasha's Mom is sick, so she's gonna stay with us until her Uncle can come pick her up" Beth didn't want him knowing anything "but theres a storm coming, why don't you and Merle go get the animals into the barn?" she suggested. Merle took the hint and took Matthew out into the fields moving to get the horses inside before the rain hit. "Stop looking at me like that" she warned as she got to her feet.

"It's not you I'm worried about" he said raising an eyebrow at her as he placed a hand on her stomach "go put your feet up."

"Daryl" she complained.

"Beth" he mocked her "I know your worried, but she's safe here, people are on they're way to here to take her away and keep her safe."

"How much do you want to go after this man?" Beth asked knowing what he would be thinking.

"Wouldn't even know who I was looking for" Daryl helped her up and into the living room.

"Dad" Jamie looked up at him "everything alright?"

"Everything's fine" Beth answered.

"Your Mom's just feeling a little dizzy" Daryl explained.

"No I'm not" Beth sighed "how long has she been sleeping?"

"Only about ten minutes" Jamie said looking down at Natasha asleep on his lap "did you tell Uncle Merle and Matthew?"

"We told Merle" Daryl answered, Natasha woke startled sitting up her eyes darting around.

"Natasha" Jamie touched her shoulder but she jumped away from him startled "sorry" he apologised.

Natasha looked at him guiltily "I'm sorry, I don't sleep great" she glanced at Beth and Daryl.

"It's ok" Daryl assured her, gesturing for her to sit back down "Natasha is there anything else we need to know about your father?"

"No" Natasha shook her head as she sat back beside Jamie.

Merle and Matthew came back in, "farm's locked down, I sent your guys home."

"Thanks" Daryl nodded to him.

"Do you wanna play scrabble with me?" Matthew offered Natasha "Jamie always wins."

"Sure" Natasha agreed and he ran off to get the game.

The storm rolled in that evening and they were all cosied up in the living room after Carol had arrived with food from the diner for them all. "Alright Matthew, it's past bedtime" Daryl said as the movie they were watching ended.

"But Dad" he complained yawning, Daryl just looked at him, and he nodded getting up from his spot on the floor.

"Beth it's your bedtime too" he kissed her head that was rested on his shoulder.

"Shh" she complained just as whiny as Matthew had been. Natasha laughed and they all turned toward her, she looked back at them all and covered her mouth stopping her laughing, she looked to Jamie to see if she had done something wrong but he was sat watching her with a smile on his face.

"Merle, Carol you know where the guest room is" Daryl offered.

"Oh what are we going to do with Natasha?" Beth said sitting up slightly, they had thought she would've been picked up and taken away by now.

"She can take my bed" Jamie offered.

Natasha shook her head "I won't sleep, there's no point giving up your bed for me."

"I'm not gonna let you wait up alone" Jamie insisted "we'll go watch a movie upstairs" he suggested, just as they stood to make there way upstairs the power went out.

"He's here" Natasha looked around but couldn't see anything in the dark.

"It's just the storm" Daryl assured her, "I'll go check the breaker."

"No, if he hurts you it's all my fault" she stopped him from leaving the room.

"Look at me" Jamie pulled her to one side "it's just the storm, he doesn't know where you are."

Daryl slipped out of the room making sure to take a rifle with him. Jamie could feel Natasha shaking as he held her arm. Daryl came back in and saw them all still standing where he had left them "generators on, it was just a black out" he assured Natasha.

"Go on up stairs" Beth smiled at Jamie and Natasha, he nodded leading Natasha out of the living room. Beth looked at Daryl.

"You want us to check?" Daryl saw the look she was giving him.

"Should be checking on that boy of yours, taking a girl to his room" Merle laughed.

Beth glared at him "you think he'd do anything whilst she's that scared."

"He's a Dixon ain't he" Merle smirked.

"I hope he kills you first" Beth rolled her eyes at him "don't take too long" she kissed Daryl before heading up to bed.

"Did she just threaten me" Merle laughed, Daryl shook his head.

"Your such an ass" Carol commented leaving the living room.

"She's right you are an ass" Daryl and Merle made their way outside, checking the perimeter before heading inside "let's get to bed no telling when these people are going to show up."

Daryl checked in on Jamie and Natasha before sticking his head in to make sure Matthew was asleep, before entering to find Beth curled up on the bed barely staying awake, he joined her quietly and moved her head to his chest "night love."


	62. Chapter 62

They were all awoken a few hours later by loud knocking on the front door, Daryl sighed as he got out of bed "Daryl" Beth caught his hand before he could exit their room.

"Stay here" Daryl said as he put on shoes and grabbed his shot gun, he left the room to see Jamie stood in his door way with Natasha close behind him, and Matthew on the other side "stay up here" he warned making his way past. Daryl started down the stairs to see Merle with a gun pointed at the front door pushing aside the curtain to see who was there, sighing when they saw suits and badges "cops" he sighed.

Merle swung the door open and let the cops into his brothers house "kitchen" he pointed and let them through.

"I'll get Natasha" Carol offered.

Natasha walked into the kitchen and felt all eyes on her, she looked to her feet feeling guilty, Beth walked in behind her and held her shoulders giving them a squeeze. "What now Mr Gray?" she looked at the officer, they had done this too many times.

"Get your things" Mr Gray told her.

"Did you go to the house, did you find Leslie?" Natasha asked.

"Don't worry about that" Mr Gray admonished her.

"Is she dead?" Natasha needed to know.

"Natasha we need to go" Mr Gray urged her, Natasha shook her head.

"I don't want to go, how long are we going to keep doing this?" she questioned.

"As long as it takes" Mr Gray answered.

"It's been a long day, why don't you rest here until morning" Beth offered.

"We can't take that risk, we need to leave right away" Mr Gray told her, and then looked to Natasha waiting for her to comply.

"I'll get my things" Natasha passed Jamie on the way back to his room, he followed her closely.

"Where will you go now?" Jamie asked, Natasha shrugged "will you keep in contact?" Natasha looked at him almost wanting to cry, she shook her head knowing she wouldn't be able to contact him. "Oh" Jamie looked away.

"It's not that I don't want to, but I can't" Natasha whispered as she grabbed her bag and headed back down to the others.

"Are you ready to go?" Mr Gray asked as he took her bag, she nodded "I'll meet you at the car, don't take too long" he left her to say goodbye.

"Thank you" Natasha said as she walked over to Beth and Daryl "you were both so kind to me, I almost forgot what a real family could feel like until I showed up here on Jamie's birthday, thank you for letting me stay."

"You take care of yourself" Daryl said to her.

"Sweetheart you are welcome here anytime" Beth said stepping up to hug her, Natasha held on for longer than normal.

"Goodbye" Natasha walked out through the house to find Jamie stood on the porch outside, she smiled at him.

"You dropped this upstairs" Jamie handed her the small music box he had seen her grab from her house.

Natasha took it shocked that she almost left it behind "thank you, it was my mothers" she told him "Jamie..." He shook his head not needing to hear her say anything else as he pulled her close to hug her, burying her face in his neck she let out a sob feeling his hand tangle in her hair. He drew back slightly to kiss her on the cheek before looking her in the eyes, she let out a breath of air as she bit back tears "goodbye" she whispered to him.

A/N: I wish I had a better excuse for not updating. But I had a comment earlier that said please don't leave this story unfinished and that was never the dream when I first started writing this story (the plan when I started didn't even involve them having kids I planned to end way before that point.) I do have about four chapters written but still no ending. I have major writers block when I first started this story I had so many ideas, I had about four or five different fiction pieces that I was working on and to be truthful now I haven't written in months. I will finish this story but please be patient.


	63. Chapter 63

Daryl got out of bed ready for a day of work at the garage, when he noticed Beth wasn't with him, he sighed walking out of the room to find her. Daryl found her baking in the kitchen "couldn't sleep?"

"I was craving cookies, we didn't have any" Beth told him.

"And the cupcakes, were a starter?" Daryl laughed.

"I made breakfast muffins and brownies for dessert" she giggled.

"What no pancakes?" he smiled at her.

"In the fridge I'll cook them when the boys get up for school" Beth walked over to him into his arms "good morning."

"We have an appointment with the Doctor today" Daryl reminded, Beth nodded "do you want to find out the sex of the baby?"

"Yes" Beth answered.

"Really?" Daryl was shocked.

"You don't want to?" she looked up at him.

"Well I just thought it would be good to wait, I wanna see the look on your face when you pop out a girl" Daryl smirked at her.

"It's a boy" Beth told him.

"Wanna make a bet" he offered, she nodded "ok if I win you have to name our little girl."

"Ok, but what do I get when this little boy comes out?" Beth questioned.

"Whatever you want" Daryl kissed her "I have to get out there" he sighed not wanting to leave her "try to sleep some."

"I'll sleep when I'm finished here" Beth assured him. Jamie was up next he came down ready to go help Daryl on the farm "where do you think your going?" Beth stopped him.

"To help Dad" Jamie said as he put on his shoes.

"You didn't sleep until late, I don't want you falling asleep in class go back to bed" Beth ordered him.

"I'm fine, I can't sleep anyway" Jamie grumbled ignoring her and leaving the house anyway.

Daryl sighed seeing Jamie walk in to the barn, after working with him in the fields every morning, school, and working at the garage once he was done, he thought Jamie would have burnt out by now, since Natasha had left Jamie had barely got any sleep, Daryl knew he was worried since they hadn't heard anything from the girl. "Morning" Jamie nodded to him before grabbing the feed and heading to the stables.

"How's looking at college's going?" Daryl asked.

"Fine" Jamie answered.

"Jamie" Daryl sighed "you need to snap out of this."

"Will you and Mom just get off my back" he said frustrated.

"You gonna talk to me like that you can muck out the stables on your own" Daryl got his two guys out and left Jamie to the job. Daryl went back into the house for breakfast, he noticed Jamie wasn't there yet.

"Where's Jamie?" Beth asked.

"I have him mucking out" Daryl told her, she looked at him confused "punishment."

"I was thinking we could start changing the rooms around, get the nursery ready" Beth suggested.

"Sure I'll start clearing out the guest room at the weekend" Daryl agreed "I'll go make sure Matthew is up, get started on those pancakes." Jamie came in grumbling about how much Daryl had made him do, he brushed past Daryl scowling at him. Daryl saw Beth sigh as he walked into the kitchen "what?"

"Did you see the look on his face?" Beth pouted.

"I think he gave me a different look than he gave you" Daryl helped her set the table.

"You can't be so hard on him" Beth told him.

"Beth he's never gonna get over her if he keeps moping about" he pointed out, she sighed they were never going to agree with eachother. Matthew came in before they could continue talking about Jamie.

"Dad can we go hunting this weekend?" Matthew asked.

"Sure kid" Daryl agreed.

"We're visiting Maggie and Glenn this weekend" Beth reminded.

"We'll go early" Daryl told Matthew.

"You won't go at all" Beth refused as Jamie walked into the kitchen fresh from his shower "I'm going to bed."

"Jamie will you get yourself and Matthew something at the cafe before school" Daryl gave him so cash to get him them to get off to school, before he headed up to speak with Beth, he found her curled up on the bed, he climbed in behind her and hugged her.

"You stink" Beth muttered.

"What's going on with us?" Daryl asked quietly.

"We don't agree on anything anymore" she whispered, knowing he had noticed it aswell.

"It's been a tough year" Daryl reminded.

"And that changed us?" Beth questioned rolling over to face him.

"Please don't cry" he begged seeing the tears well up in her eyes "we'll get through this, this is nothing, compared to what we have been through."

"Then why does it feel so much worse" she buried her head against him, Daryl didn't know what to tell her, he held her as she fell asleep, he sat watching her knowing that they needed to do something to get back on the same page. He let her sleep until they needed to leave for their doctors appointment, she felt awkward as she woke up to him staring at her, looking away from him she heard him sigh.

They were both lost in thought on their way to the appointment, Daryl still held doors open for her made sure she didn't want for anything. Daryl nervously paced the waiting room before they were called in, he held her hand as she lay on the bed. "Do you want to know the sex?" the Doctor asked looking at both of them.

Daryl waited for Beth to answer it was her decision "no" she shook her head and glanced at Daryl he smiled back at her and squeezed her hand.

Once they were back in Daryls truck, sat outside the clinic just like they had been when they were told she was pregnant "Do you think this is because your pregnant?"

"Why we're fighting?" she looked at him confused, he nodded.

"I didn't listen to your worries about not wanting... our child, if it is that it's on me" he said as they pulled out of the car park, he drove her back to the farm "I have to cover at the bar, try to get some more sleep."


	64. Chapter 64

Beth woke up to find the bed empty for the fourth night in a row, she felt sick as she got up from the bed and walked downstairs to find Daryl asleep on the sofa again, he woke with a start as she placed a blanket over him "sorry" she whispered.

"Beth what are you doing down here?" Daryl asked as he threw the blanket off and looked over her to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"You didn't come to bed" Beth said as she sat down next to him.

"I didn't want to wake you" he told her.

"And yesterday, you didn't want to wake me then either?" she asked sighing.

"Beth let's not do this now" Daryl stood from the sofa and went into the kitchen, she listened to him and headed back to bed deciding not to turn this into another fight. Daryl returned to the living room expecting to find Beth sat there waiting for him, he sighed knowing he was scewing things up even more.

When Daryl came in for breakfast the next morning, Beth, Jamie and Matthew were already eating at the table, he fixed himself a plate and took his seat beside Beth. "Sammy's parents are getting divorced are you getting divorced aswell?" Matthew asked looking between his parents.

Beth felt herself freeze and tears well up as she looked over at Daryl she saw he was frozen aswell. "Matthew shut up" Jamie nudged him under the table.

"What, Sammy said his parents barely talked and slept in different rooms before they got divorced" Matthew pointed out the similaritys.

"We ain't getting divorced" Daryl told him, he looked to Beth "right?"

"Of course we're not getting divorced" Beth agreed "it's getting late you two should hurry your gonna be late." Beth and Daryl stayed at the table until after Jamie and Matthew had left for school. "Did you really mean that?" Beth asked him.

"What?" Daryl looked at her.

"When you told them we weren't getting divorced?" Beth shrugged a little.

"Of course I meant it" he answered getting up and clearing the table.

"Then will you please come to bed tonight" she pleaded.

"Let's take a walk" Daryl suggested, Beth agreed and went to change, Daryl went outside and waited by the truck.

"When did you start smoking again?" Beth asked as she walked over to him.

"I haven't yet" he put the cigarette back inside the packet "get in."

"I thought you wanted to take a walk" Beth said as she climbed inside the truck.

"We will" Daryl said as they pulled away from the farm. Daryl drove into the woods, she looked at him confused when he stopped in a small clearing "you ready its a bit of a walk" he grabbed his crossbow and a backpack from the back seat.

"Let's go" she headed into the woods.

"Wrong way" Daryl pointed in the opposite direction.

"You actually planned our walk?" Beth followed him confused.

"Something like that" Daryl nodded.

As she followed him she realised that they hadn't done this in quite a while, they hadn't spent time alone in what felt like forever without it turning into an argument, or discussing the business or Jamie and Matthew. They hadn't been walking long when Daryl saw Beth starting to fall behind "let's take a break" he helped her sit down and handed her a bottle of water from his backpack.

"Thanks" she said gulping down some water "you gonna tell me where we're going?"

"When we get there" Daryl helped her back up "is she giving you trouble?"

"He is just getting comfortable" Beth smiled at him, but it quickly turned to a frown when she realised they still weren't agreeing.

"Stop thinking so hard" Daryl told her sighing, she nodded following him, they walked in silence the rest of the way before Daryl stopped and took a look around "this is about right."

"It is?" Beth looked around to try and see what he was seeing.

"Let's sit" Daryl helped her onto the ground, she groaned in relief taking the weight off her feet "you don't remember" he pointed out.

"I'm not sure what it is I should be remembering" Beth told him.

"We met here" Daryl answered her quizzical look.

"No" Beth looked around "wait..." she was confused "this is where Jimmy... oh."

"This is where you were running away from him, I think I was just over there" he pointed behind her, "I was so pissed that you ruined my hunt."

"I remember you were gonna leave me" she stated.

"I saved you, figured you could get home on your own" he shrugged.

Beth leaned her head onto his shoulder "do you know how scared I was when I ran into you, I had just gotten away from him, and there you were crossbow aimed at me, in the middle of the woods."

"And yet you took my hand" Daryl reminded her.

"It was the smartest decision I ever made" Beth smiled at him.

"Running into you after that seemed like a miracle, that my pathetic life suddenly had sunshine" he sighed "Beth if it weren't for you I probably would've ended up in a cell next to Merle."

"No, you think it was me, but either way you had the bar and the garage you made those decisions without me" she hated that he thought so low of himself even now twenty years later.

"Nah I didn't care about them, they were cash, you were the first person I cared about" he stated "how did we get here?"

"Your the tracker" she giggled, he scoffed out a laugh "it's harder now."

"When Hershel was alive, I could always count on him to have words of wisdom, to tell me to buck up that I was the man and we couldn't just give up over a small fight" Daryl told her "but now..."

"You know you weren't the only one Daddy talked to, he would tell me 'to take it easy on the poor lad he has to deal with a Greene woman its no easy task'" she impersonated her dad.

"He trusted me to take care of you" Daryl placed a hand over her stomach "over our kids."

"I still need you to take care of me" Beth admitted "sometimes I feel like that stupid eighteen year old that cut her wrists, and it hurts when you don't come to bed at night, when you stay out in the field that you don't say goodnight to Matthew because he's asleep by the time you do come in."

Daryl knew it was time to bare all "sometimes that house feels too small, I don't know how to be a good dad, I didn't have a good role model, you told me to give Jamie the talk, Merle taught me about sex, and by that I mean he caught me making out with some girl so he threw a condom at me and told me not to get her pregnant, when it was just me and you it was easy."

"After all these years, you still think you're a bad dad?" she looked at him confused "but you convinced me to keep him" she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Because he doesn't deserve to suffer because of me" Daryl put his head in his hands.

"If you really think that way then maybe we shouldn't be married anymore" Beth regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, Daryl slowly looked at her, he watched her shaking her head "I didn't mean that."

"We should head back" he said getting off of the forest floor.

"Daryl we're not done talking" Beth refused to get up.

"I'm gonna clear out the guest house sleep there for a while" he told her as he paced.

"No" Beth shook her head.

"I think it's for the best" Daryl helped Beth to her feet, he brushed the hair from her face.

"I can't do this without you" she cried.

"You don't have to, I just think we need space" he told her.

"I think the last thing we need is space" she argued "I love you" she said scared that he no longer felt the same way.

He walked close to her and rested their foreheads together "and I love you." Daryl watched as tears streamed down Beths face he wiped them away "don't cry."

"You can't tell me not to cry when you want to leave me" she looked at him desperately.


	65. Chapter 65

When Daryl and Beth made it back to the farm they knew they would have to make changes, that had done before and they didn't want this time to be any different. "We need to talk to Jamie about colleges, with the new baby on the way we're gonna have to split that college fund three ways" Beth mentioned as she started on dinner.

"I'm sure it's not too late to apply for scholarships" Daryl agreed.

"We'll talk to him when he gets home from school" Beth nodded "if we have to make some cut backs I'm sure it won't be too hard."

"Beth we should talk" he sighed.

"The boys will be home any minute, I don't want Matthew to really think we're getting a divorce" she told him worried, Daryl nodded agreeing they shouldn't have the discussion with the kids around.

"Beth we're gonna be ok" Daryl assured her.

"I know" Beth smiled at him.

After they sat down for dinner, Matthew went out to feed the animals in the barn. "Jamie can you come down here, we want to discuss your college options" Daryl called up to him.

Jamie came in to the dining room with a folder of his own "I wanted to talk to both of you aswell."

"We wanted to talk to you about applying for scholarships" Daryl told him.

"Dad it's fine..." Jamie stopped him.

"Jamie with the new baby coming, we're gonna have to split your college fund three ways" Beth explained.

"No you don't" Jamie shook his head.

"Jamie I know it's not ideal, but we'll work it out" she wanted to assure him that they would work it out together.

"Mom stop, I don't need any of the college money" Jamie stopped her.

"Jameson Dixon if you think you're getting out of going to college you have another thing coming" Daryl raised his voice.

"No I have a plan" he slid the folder across the table to his parents.

"Jamie?" Beth looked at him confused as Daryl opened the folder to a bunch of Army pamphlets, they shared a look before turning back to Jamie "what is this?"

"I want to join the Army" Jamie told them.

"No" Beth refused.

"Beth let's hear him out" Daryl placed a hand on her thigh to calm her down, she furrowed her brows at him not at all liking this discussion.

"If I join the Army I can use it too learn what I would learn at college, I was going to become a mechanical engineer anyway, this may take longer but at least its a free ride and I earn money whilst I work, Mom I know your gonna say no, but just think about it, I want to do this, and I'm gonna do it whether you agree or not" Jamie said his piece.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Daryl asked.

"A few months" he answered.

"Why?" Beth questioned "why the Army?"

"Uncle Merle was in the Army" Jamie pointed out.

"Probably not the best example" Daryl suggested he move on.

"We grew up with him telling us stories, some of his best are from the Army, comrades in arms and all that" Jamie explained "I don't want to go to university and spend the next four years thinking I can't keep up, or even worse dropping out half way through because I don't think I can hack it, Mom I'm not that smart, but the Army is gonna give me discipline, get me into a routine and I know there will be consequences if I'm not doing my best."

"Jamie have you really thought about this, I know Merle makes it seem like a huge laugh, a party, but training is gonna be the toughest thing you ever do" Daryl wanted to make sure Jamie understood what he was getting into.

"I have" Jamie nodded "and I know it's going to be hard."

"Ok" Daryl agreed "let us read these, and we'll discuss it alright?" Jamie smiled at him glad he understood.

"Mom?" Jamie looked over to see that she was crying.

"Give us a minute" Daryl gestured for him to leave the room, once Jamie was out of the room Daryl turned to Beth "we have to listen to what he wants" he wiped away her tears.

"But he's my baby" Beth was having a hard time keeping her emotions under control, so much had happened in the last few hours and she was struggling.

"Whats the worst that could come from this, he knows how to handle a gun already, he's smart Beth, smarter than I thought any child of mine would be" he understood why she was scared, and a part of him was aswell "he can do this Beth."

"What if they send him out there in the world and he gets shot, he could die" Beth put her worst fears out on the table.

"He could get hit by a car tomorrow" Daryl countered "he's not gonna die, not easily he's a Dixon we survive."

"I really thought he'd want to stay at home, commute to the local college from here, I'm gonna kill Merle for putting the Army in his head, Daryl he could be stationed half way across the world" she knew that she was being selfish but she didn't want Jamie to be so far away.

"Or he could be stationed at Fort Benning" Daryl tried to be rational "Beth even if this doesn't work out for him he has come to this decision on his own, we need to let it play out" he brushed the hair from her face.

"This'll be good for him right?" Beth questioned.

"We can only find out if we let him do this" he pointed out.

"He'll look good in a uniform" she laughed a little "I'm gonna be proud of him no matter what he does, I'm just worried, I'm allowed to worry."

Daryl smiled nodding at her "yes but not right now" she nodded. Jamie was waiting outside the dining room, he knew he shouldn't have but couldn't help eavesdropping on his parents.

Beth left the dining room and caught Jamie stood there "Mom, I love that you worry about me, you know I need to give you something to worry about."

"I'm going to miss you" Beth told him.

"You've still got me until after graduation, and once I'm gone the baby will be here and you won't even notice I'm not around" Jamie grinned, happy that Beth had come around to the idea of him joining the Army.


	66. Chapter 66

As Jamie's graduation approached Beth grew more and more worried about him leaving for basic training two weeks after he graduated, she wasn't ready for him to she was glad that Daryl and she had taken a few days away for a baby moon, working through some of their problems, they had gotten to a place where they agreed to be focused on Jamie and getting him though his graduation, then they would have some time before the baby comes to focus on themselves. Daryl came in for breakfast to see Beth had prepared quite the arrangement, "Beth you're suppose to be taking it easy" he pointed out as he took a heavy baking tray out of her hands.

"I know, but Jamie only has three weeks before he's due to leave, he needs to be well fed" Beth told him trying to take back the pan.

"Beth he's been training to get his fitness up for weeks, you can't try and fatten him up now" Daryl laughed "your due in less than a month, you need to take it easy."

"I am taking it easy, I'm not the one that went for a run an hour ago, if he doesn't get back here soon he's gonna be late to his last day at school" Beth said looking at the clock "will you try and call him?" she said as she went to wake Matthew up.

"Stop worrying, he hasn't been late in weeks he knows he needs the attendance" Daryl pointed out the window as Jamie jogged back toward the house.

"I can't believe he's graduating on Monday" Beth sighed "where did all that time go?"

Daryl smiled at her as Jamie entered the kitchen "don't say it" Jamie grinned at her "I'll be two minutes, just gotta take a quick shower."

"We're eating without you" she called after him, Matthew frowned as he walked into the kitchen.

"You're way too loud" Matthew complained as he went to sit at the table.

"You feeling ok kid" Daryl walked over and felt his forehead, Matthew rolled his eyes.

"I just didn't sleep well" Matthew told him.

"Matthew your very pale" Daryl worried "I don't think you should be out of bed." Beth walked over to check on him aswell.

"I'm fine" Matthew groaned rolling his eyes "I want to go." Daryl and Beth shared a look of concern, but thought it couldn't hurt since there were only a few days left and he wouldn't have to study too hard whilst he was there.

"Let's eat" Beth suggested turning Matthew to the table, "they can call me if he needs to come home" she said to Daryl.

Once all the boys had left, Beth walked into the nursery to make sure everything was prepared for when they brought the baby home, she had done this everyday for the past couple of weeks, scared she had forgotten something. She had done more nesting this time around than with Jamie or Matthew. Beth sat in the rocking chair folding the baby clothes again, she fell asleep holding onto a onesie. Daryl returned home for lunch, he smiled when he spotted Beth asleep in the babys room, he gently woke her, "hey" he whispered pushing hair out of her face.

She looked at him confused "why are you back already?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's lunch, how long have you been up here?" Daryl asked helping her to her feet.

"All morning, I came up after breakfast to rearrange" she admitted.

"You hungry, I can make us some grilled cheese?" he offered, she nodded smiling at him.

"Have you found Jamie's graduation gift yet?" Beth asked as they sat down to eat.

"I think so, I need to follow another couple leads and I'll let you look it over before I purchase anything" he said.


	67. Chapter 67

Jamies's graduation approached faster than they thought, it was finally the day he would graduate from high school. Beth had been up half the night, braxton hicks keeping her awake, at 8am she went up to wake her boys up. She went in to wake Matthew first gently rousing him from his sleep before headed back downstairs into Jamies new room, they had just finished moving his bedroom so the nursery would fit upstairs. She knocked before pushing the door open, she saw Jamie crack an eye open to look at her, "time to get up, you've got a big day ahead."

"Morning Mom" he acknowledged before she turned and went back to the kitchen, she was preparing the breakfast of champions, all of their favourite foods. She heard Jamie shuffling around before hearing his door open and him climbing the stairs to shower, hearing Matthew running down the stairs with Lucky hot on his tail.

"No running in the house" Beth sternly reminded him.

"Sorry" Matthew laughed as he sat down to put his shoes on "I'm going out to see Dad" he yelled.

"Matthew you're in your pajamas put some clothes on first" Beth warned but he was already running off the porch steps before she could catch up to him.

Jamie came down from his shower freshly dressed and ready for his graduation, "thanks mom, but you didn't have to do all this" he gave her a hug from the side.

"It's your big day I had to do somethings, we'll eat and soon as your brother and dad come back inside" Beth smiled at him proud of what he had accomplished, it had taken her a while to warm up to the idea of him joining the Army but as she saw him train and become focused she couldn't bare to stand in the way if it was his dream.

Daryl drove the four of them to the high school just before noon to attend the graduation "Matthew I want you on your best behaviour no wandering off, this day isn't about you" he warned the youngest, since he had become a little bit of a trouble maker recently.

"Yes, yes I know" he rolled his eyes.

"I've got to head inside, register that I'm here" Jamie told them.

"We'll go get good seats, call us if you need anything" Beth gave him a hug.

"These look like good ones" Beth said, the first two rows had already been filled on the bleachers of the football pitch, so they were sat near the edge of the third row.

"Merle just text he's on his way, Glenn and Maggie should be here soon too" Daryl said putting his phone away.

"It doesn't start for another hour, can I go find my friends" Matthew complained.

"Yes, but you make sure you're back here fifteen minutes before it starts" Daryl moved to let him out before sliding in next to Beth "how are you feeling?" he asked placing a hand on her back rubbing in small circular motions.

"Good, I'm so proud of him Daryl, he's become such a fine young man" she leaned into him.

"Make some room, my nephew is about to graduate" Merle interrupted their intimate moment standing above them on the bleachers.

"Come back later" Beth complained shielding her eyes from the sun, Merle laughed as he took a seat on the opposite side to Beth.

"Leave Matthew behind?" Merle asked noting he wasn't around.

Beth sighed, "don't even start I swear that kid has more of you in him than he does me" Daryl gestured to where he could see Matthew on the far side of the football pitch.

"Learnt from the best" Merle smirked.

"Don't you dare encourage him" Beth warned.

Merle laughed "he can't end up worse than I did" he held up his stump.

Beth was about to run her mouth at Merle, she didn't want him being a bad role model on Matthew, she already saw him as the reason Jamie was joining the Army and moving away from home, she didn't want him to have a negative influence on Matthew and even less so on the coming baby. Luckily for Merle, Maggie and Glenn took that moment to show up. "This is one for the history books" Glenn said as he took a seat "a Dixon graduating high school" he raised an eye brow at both Dixon brothers who glared at him before they all laughed.

"Look their taking seats" Maggie pointed out.

"I'll have to go get Matthew" Beth said standing up.

"Sit, I'll grab him, we'll have a little chat on the way back" Merle stood instead and started to walk away before Beth could refuse. Beth huffed as she sat back beside Daryl.

"Relax" Daryl rubbed her back gently "we can focus on him later, just watch Jamie this day is for him."

As each student in succession walked up on stage, Beth began to feel more and more uncomfortable starting to fidget in her seat, she heard Glenn telling them that Jamie was up next and as she tried to focus on him, she glanced down to the program in her lap "Daryl" she grabbed his arm.

"I know Beth, look at him" Daryl couldn't tear his eyes away from Jamie.

"Daryl" she painfully cried out gaining the attention from the attendee's surrounding her, Daryl looked her over "somethings wrong with the baby" she said staring at her now bloody hands.

"Beth" Daryl pulled her face to him "stay with me Beth" he stood up causing quite the commotion by this point, they had stopped presenting certificates on stage and all attention was on them, her eyes slowly glazed over.

"We've got to get her to the hospital" Maggie quickly moved to her sisters side.

"With me" Merle said moving Maggie out of the way so he could help Daryl carry Beth down to the truck.

"Stay with Matthew" Daryl shouted to Maggie, he caught a glimpse of Jamie running down from the stage but knew they didn't have time to wait for him to catch up as they made it to the truck glad no one had blocked them in.

Merle pulled the back door open and helped Daryl get Beth positioned before jumping in the drivers seat, he barely spared a glance in the rearview at Daryl and Beth as he sped away from the school. It was moments like this that Daryl was glad to have a brother like Merle, knowing the man would do anything at this moment in time to help them get to the hospital no matter how many red lights they ran or how many stop signs they missed, he was glad Merle was driving. Merle pulled up to the emergency doors jumping out without even turning the engine off he grabbed the first nurse he saw sending them toward Beth before running inside to get more help. Daryl barely registered the nurse climbing into the back seat with him until Merle was back and a gurney pushed up to the door and they were helping Beth onto the bed.

"Stay here" the nurse pulled Daryl's hands away from Beth as they wheeled her into the emergency room.

Merle could see Daryl become more unstable now that Beth was out of his arms "woah brother, we got her here, she's gonna be fine."

"I can't loose her Merle" Daryl was kicking himself, if only he had noticed something wasn't right with her that morning and brought her in for a check up, noticed before she had to beg him for attention.

"You're not going to loose her" Merle assured him.

"Merle you don't get it, we've been having problems, we both said some things, she wanted a divorce, we we're doing better and now this I don't know what to do without her" Daryl grew more frustrated with himself as he worried about Beth.

A young nurse approached them quickly "Mr Dixon?" she glanced between the two and they both nodded "we're preparing your wife for surgery, the OBGYN is on her way down, they are going to have to perform an emergency c-section."

"What does that mean is Beth ok?" Daryl asked panicking.

"Your wife lost a lot of blood, we won't know how bad it is until we actually get in there" she told them.

"Can I see her?" Daryl stared at the doors they had taken her through.

"Not yet, I'll come get you in a few minutes, hopefully they'll let you into the theatre with her" the nurse gave them a short nod before heading back through the emergency doors.

"Dad" Matthew shouted as he arrived with Jamie, Maggie and Glenn in tow.

These were the moments Daryl missed, the sense that his kids were still kids that they still needed him. Daryl wrapped his sons in a hug, knowing they were worried after seeing Beth being carried out. "Where's Mom is she ok is the baby ok?" Jamie asked. Daryl didn't want to worry them more than they already were so was glad when the nurse returned interrupting him.

"Mr Dixon if you'd like to follow me" she called him forward "we'll keep your family updated" she assured him.


	68. Chapter 68

"Is Mom ok?" Jamie re-questioned Merle.

"She's where she needs to be" was all Merle could answer.

"Come on, lets sit it's going to be a long day" Maggie manoeuvred them toward the family waiting area.

"I hate hospitals" Glenn complained after they had been waiting for over two hours already.

Maggie looked around and saw Matthew bored out of his mind and Jamie trying to stay patient. "Matthew, Jamie do you want Glenn to take you back to the house" Maggie suggested

"What about Mama" Matthew felt guilty for wanting to leave.

"Even if your Mom comes out of surgery now, she's going to be out of it for a while, we'll make sure your here when she's ready for visitors" Maggie explained to him, she saw that he was still contemplating the idea "she'll understand."

"Ok" Matthew nodded starting to stand up.

"I'll stay" Jamie said looking over at Merle who had made him self comfy with his feet up and a coffee in one hand.

"Alright, I'm gonna head back to the house grab Beths hospital bag, and I'll bring lunch on the way back" Maggie put her arm around Matthews shoulder giving him a reassuring hug as they walked away from the hospital waiting room.

"You didn't have to stay" Merle commented.

"Neither did you" Jamie rebutted.

"Someones gotta watch your ass" Merle raised an eyebrow at him "how prepared do you think you are?"

"What to get another sibling?" Jamie laughed.

"For the Army" Merle questioned.

"My fitness is good, I'm ready for basics" Jamie wasn't too confident in himself, he had put everything on the line to join the Army and he was trying to decide whether or not he had made the right decision to not go to university.

"Your smart, you'll do great" Merle told him.

"Coming from you, thats reassuring" Jamie said sarcastically.

"Well your nothing like me, that's a great start" he laughed, but noticed Jamie didn't laugh with him "have you heard from Natasha?"

"Not since she left" Jamie sighed "I doubt I ever will."

After that the two sat in silence until Maggie returned, "I stopped by the diner, I let Carol know what was happening and she packed both of your favourites" she handed them each a bag and sat down with her own "have we heard anything?" she asked looking between the two, Merle just shook his head.

"How did you win Mom over, I remember when you first showed up at the farm" Jamie asked wanting to pass the quiet time.

"She kept kicking me out" Merle finished his memory "I wasn't in a good place when I first met Beth, way before you or Matthew, before they had even started dating."

"The drugs?" Jamie looked at him curiously, Beth didn't let Jamie or Matthew hear much of what Merle had been involved in but had let him tell them enough about how it ruined his life to scare them from following down that path.

Merle nodded "yeah, I barely knew where I was half the time, I said and did some things that were inappropriate, I deserved how she treated me, your Dad always saw the good in me though."

"After you came back, Daryl felt guilty for leaving him the day of the storm" Maggie told Jamie "wanted to make it up to Merle."

"And he brought you one day after school, I think you were meant to be at baseball or something but instead Daryl brought you to get pizza at the diner, gave me a chance to see what I had missed in my drug daze" Merle recounted "it took a long time to get your mother to trust me alone with you and your brother."

"Did you ever want kids Merle?" Maggie asked.

Merle shook his head "nah, I couldn't raise a kid right if I had a how to manual."

"What about you Aunt Maggie?" Jamie turned the question onto her.

"Me and Glenn tried, I had an eptopic pregnancy a few years ago and we decided not to risk it" Maggie gave him a sad smile "this parts a secret however we're looking to foster and we're just waiting on someone to come and inspect the house."

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Jamie was surprised.

"We didn't want to jinx it" Maggie explained "we got our hopes up when we got pregnant, told you Mom and Dad right away, and it broke us having to tell everyone that the pregnancy had failed, we couldn't go through that again, I wanted to wait until it was pretty certain" she knew Glenn would be mad if he found out she had told them without him but figured at least Jamie would have something else to think about.


	69. Chapter 69

Daryl walked into the waiting room in hospital scubs, Jamie almost fell as he started to get out of the chair "Dad," Daryl knew they were all worried since they had been in surgery for hours.

"Daryl" Merle and Maggie both waited to hear news on Beth.

"Your Mom's ok" Daryl assured Jamie "there was a lot of bleeding, Beth had a small tear that's why she was bleeding at the graduation, my daughter" he said proudly "is perfect" he sighed "Beth haemerroaged while she was in surgery, they got the bleeding under control, she's gonna have to be here for a few days."

"Can I see her?" Jamie asked.

Daryl nodded "she's sleeping though" he led Jamie through to Beths room "I'll be out with Maggie and Merle" he left Jamie alone.

"How bad was it?" Maggie asked.

"Bad, she lost almost half her blood" Daryl was worn out.

"It's a girl" Merle said breaking the tension, Daryl nodded unable to stop the grin that crossed his face.

"She's wonderful" Daryl laughed "she's so small, I almost forgot what it was like to have an actual baby" he ran a hand through his hair "where's Matthew?"

"I sent him back with Glenn, he's fine Glenn fed him pizza and let him play COD" Maggie told him.

Daryl took a seat in the waiting room, Merle placed a hand on his shoulder "you should probably go home get some rest" he suggested.

Daryl looked up at him and shook his head "no I'm gonna hole up here, they're not sure how long Beth'll sleep so I've gotta stick around" he looked to Maggie "you good to stay with the boys?"

"Not sure Jamie will agree to needing a babysitter" Maggie agreed easily.

"Mr Dixon" they all turned to see a nurse stood at the entrance of the waiting room, Daryl stood worried something was wrong with Beth "would you like me to take you to the viewing area, your family can view your baby girl, we won't allow visiting yet, we'll leave first dibs for Mom" she smiled at them, Daryl nodded trying to calm his breathing.

"Why can't I stay?" Jamie asked.

"Because it's getting late, and you'll be bored, aren't there gradutaion parties happening all over town right now" Daryl felt guilty that Jamie had missed out on graduating with his class.

"Yeah because I'm such the party guy" Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Just wait until you get let out on leave from the Army, I should've taught you how to drink before now" Merle said dragging him away.

"I'll keep an eye on them, text me let me know when she's up for visitors" Maggie said following Merle and Jamie from the hospital waiting room.

Daryl sighed as he walked back into Beth's hospital room, he took a minute stood in the doorway just looking her over, wishing that he could swap places with her take away all of her pain. He took a seat in the large hospital chair next to her bed, trying to settle in knowing it would be a long night, he woke everytime a nurse came in to check on her. Daryl opened just one eye as another nurse entered the room he was just about to close his eyes when he heard a small cry, the nurse turned the light on in the room "sorry to wake you Mr Dixon, but someones a little hungry."

"You mean I can" Daryl stood to meet the nurse, who handed over the little girl.

"Of course" she handed him a small bottle, Daryl bounced her a little before sitting back in the chair "do you have a name for her yet?" Daryl looked at Beth and shook his head.

"She thought she was going to be a boy" Daryl smiled down at the small baby in his arms. The nurse brought her back in for a second feed around 4am "so it begins" Daryl murmured to himself.

"Daryl" Beth lifted her head to look at him wincing at the pain in her abdomen.

"Beth" Daryl started to get up until the sleeping baby cried in his arms, he eased himself back down "morning" he whispered.

"He made it" Beth was staring at her baby.

"She is doing just fine" Daryl stood gently this time not to disturb her, passing over the small bundle to her mother "you did it" he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"She, really?" Beth smiled up at him, he nodded proud.

"You know she's gonna be spoiled, right daddy's little girl" Daryl placed an arm around her protectively knowing Beth was still a little dazed from the drugs.

"I have a name for her" Beth told him.

"Me too" Daryl raised an eyebrow curious to see what she wanted to name her.

"I was thinking Charlotte" Beth said looking down at her.

"I like it" Daryl smiled.

"What were you thinking?" Beth asked looking back at him, he shook his head wanting her to have the name she wanted "tell me."

"Annabeth" he watched her reaction as she looked at him "I thought to honour your Mama and you, almost loosing you Beth I was loosing my mind."

"You've got me, always" Beth agreed "how about Annabeth Charlotte Dixon" she offered.

"It's perfect" Daryl smiled at his two girls.


	70. Chapter 70

A week after Beth had returned home from the hospital, she was resting up after a not so peaceful night, just as she and Daryl were about to fall asleep, Annabeth started crying again. Daryl groaned as he got out of bed, he walked into the nursery to find Jamie in there rocking the baby. "Jamie you don't have to do that" he said approaching to take Annabeth.

"I got her" Jamie took a step back, "I'll take her into town for a bit, get some groceries" he offered.

"You sure you can handle her?" Daryl questioned.

"For a few hours" Jamie nodded as he walked over to the change table and got her prepared to leave the house. Daryl grumbled in agreement before heading back to bed.

"Where's the baby?" Beth asked expecting Daryl to bring their daughter in to be fed.

"Jamie is handling it, get some sleep" Daryl through his arm over her as they settled back in.

Jamie took the keys to Beth's car since he didn't have a carseat fit in his truck, he placed a grumbling Annabeth into the back and got her strapped in before he headed into town.

He stopped off at the diner to begin with just to spend a little longer out of the house, he walked in carrying Annabeth's car seat, Carol's face lit up when they came through the door "what are you doing here?" she questioned as he placed the car seat on the counter.

"I don't think she's slept since they brought her back from the hospital" Jamie told her.

"Merle did mention something, your a good kid giving your parents a break" Carol undid the straps holding Annabeth in and took her out.

"Yeah, Matthew jumped ship two days in, he's staying with Maggie and Glenn" Jamie explained.

"I don't blame him" she said as Annabeth fussed in her arms "what can I get you?"

"Just a soda, I'm gonna do some shopping in a bit" Jamie took Annabeth when Carol offered her back knowing she had work to do. He only stayed at the diner for a half hour before loading Annabeth back into the car, Carol had offered to watch her whilst he did some shopping but he wanted to prove that he could do it himself, he'd be leaving soon so he wanted to help out as much as possible now knowing she probably wouldn't recognise him the next time he came home to visit.

Jamie took her car seat out of the car and carried her up to the front of the store placing her seat on one of the trolleys provided. As he got towards the end of the market without much fuss he realised she must be hungry as she started to whine. He pulled out a bottle of pumped milk and lifted it up to Annabeth "thats better" he commented as she sucked on the bottle. He made it to the freezer section and pulled one of the doors open trying to reach inside whilst holding the bottle up right wasn't working out too well when he felt the pressure from the bottle leave his hand, he spun around quickly and saw a redhead leaning on her tiptoes into the car seat "hey" he exclaimed.

"Hi" Natasha looked toward him quickly not noticing his shock and surprise as she looked back to Annabeth.

"Natasha, what are you doing here?" Jamie looked around expecting her dad to walk down the aisle.

"They got him, he's in jail" she told him smiling at him.

"That's great news, but why are you here?" Jamie repeated his question.

"I was on my way to the farm when I saw Beth's car out front, I made a detour, I didn't expect her" she gestured to Annabeth.

"Made an appearance at my graduation" Jamie told her, he then noticed the suitcase by the trolley "do you plan on staying?"

Natasha bit her lip "for the summer" she shrugged "I know I haven't contacted you since but I just thought maybe we could spend the summer together" she rambled.

He nodded not wanting to disappoint her "let's go" he took the now empty bottle from her, they checked out and he put the shopping and her suitcase into the trunk as she tried getting the carseat into the car, he heard her groan in frustration, he laughed and moved her out of the way "get in."

When they got back to the farm Jamie was a little shocked to find Daryl awake in the kitchen preparing lunch "Natasha?"

"Hi" she grinned at him giving him a small hug.

"She wants to stay for the summer" Jamie gave him a pleading look not to say anything right away.

"Why don't you take Annabeth up to Beth, I'm sure she'll love to see you Natasha" Daryl suggested.

"I'll take you up" Jamie said giving her Annabeth to hold. "Hey Mama, you've got a visitor" he said sticking his head around the door.

"Jamie I don't know if I'm up for visitors" she said trying to move a little in the bed.

"I won't stay for long" Natasha said as she carried Annabeth over to her Mom, Jamie ducked out of the room.

"Natasha come sit" she pat Daryl's side of the bed inviting Natasha to sit with her, Beth took Annabeth and rocked her gently "you look good, is everything settled now?" Beth asked.

"Pretty much" Natasha nodded "he's in jail, I never have to see him again, I don't have to face him in court since he escaped from custody and killed an agent" she retold everything that had happened "I was hoping you'd let me spend the summer here, before I have to go on to university."

"Of course you can stay, I can't guarantee it'll be that exciting after Jamie leaves, for you though" Beth was open to Natasha sticking around for the summer.

"What do you mean?" Natasha questioned.

"He hasn't told you" Beth sighed.

"Where's he going, is he not leaving for college at the end of summer, did he get an early placement?" Natasha asked confused.

"Go talk to him" Beth wanted her to hear it from Jamie herself. Natasha nodded as she got off the bed passing Daryl as she left the room.

"You told her" Daryl grimaced.

"I didn't know it was a secret" Beth defended herself.

Daryl climbed back into bed and let Beth lean against him "I told him it was a stupid idea to keep it from her, he'll have to deal with it" he kissed Beth's head looking down at Annabeth.


	71. Chapter 71

Natasha walked out on to the porch finding Jamie sat on the top step, she sat down beside him "your Mom told me you're leaving" she saw he hung his head obviously he hadn't wanted her to know, Jamie nodded slowly "where, did you get early acceptance?"

"I didn't know you were going to be here, I would've put it off" Jamie told her disappointed.

"Jamie where are you going?" Natasha asked.

"Fort Benning for basic training" he gave her a mock salute.

Natasha's jaw dropped "you joined the army?" Natasha stood and walked out into the field in front of them "I'm so stupid" she muttered to herself, Jamie stood up and watched her pace before she walked back toward him "I'm gonna go" she told him moving past him swiftly.

"Stop Natasha" Jamie grabbed hold of her, she avoided looking at him feeling stupid that she had travelled so far to see him again "talk to me."

"Why am I here?" she questioned herself, Jamie gave a small shrug confused on what she wanted him to say "No, Jamie seriously why I am here, we barely know each other, you probably think I'm just the crazy girl with a murderer for a father" she ranted.

"I don't think that of you" Jamie walked over to the porch swing and gestured for Natasha to sit with him "what's going on?"

"I didn't get in to university" she told him embarrassed "I missed my interview because he showed up, I was too scared to go to any of the others."

"Natasha it's over now, he's in jail, he can't hurt you any more" Jamie assured her "there's always next year, you can reapply."

"Your family accepted me, protected me, is it strange that I wanted to come back here?" Natasha asked, not giving him chance to answer "I thought that, maybe" she looked at him and shook her head "you said twelve days right?" he nodded "that's a lot of summer to fit in."

"Then we better get started" Jamie grinned at her.

"Did you have plans before I showed up?" Natasha asked, it had been a couple of months a lot might've changed for him.

"Help out with the farm, give Mom and Dad a break from the baby" Jamie shrugged he'd rather spend the time with her.


	72. Chapter 72

Beth had threw a fit when Jamie had asked her and Daryl to not go with him to Fort Benning, not only did he not want to take Beth away from Annabeth, he wanted to be able to do this on his own knowing he couldn't just run home if he got into trouble.

Daryl tried to keep her mind off of Jamie being gone for the first few days, he had called when he arrived at Fort Benning, but hadn't had chance to call them since. Between missing Jamie and looking after Annabeth, Beth had barely left the farm since she was born, yes she had frequent visitors which she figured were more for Annabeth than they were for her and she had Natasha hanging around keeping her company but she need to get out, she and Daryl needed to get out.

Beth was preparing dinner when Natasha came in from the barn, she had been helping out with the animals and staying in Jamie's room since he left. "Do I have time to grab a shower?" she asked.

"Of course" Beth nodded.

Daryl came home from working at the garage, he had to go since a guy called in sick and he hasn't got anyone to replace Beth yet. "Am I glad to see you?" he hugged Beth from behind.

"Long day?" she turned and gave him a kiss.

"There was a crash in town, nobody hurt but all the cars got brought to us" Daryl told her "there's so much paperwork I don't know how you kept on top of it" he couldn't remember the last time he had to do all of the paper work for the garage, before Beth he barely took an interest in the place, he had to think it was almost twenty years since he last run the place on his own.

There was a loud knock on the door which woke Annabeth from her nap Beth sighed "she had just gone down."

"I've got her you get the door" he suggested going over to have a cuddle with his little girl.

Matthew stood on the other side, he was in a foul mood pushing past Beth he went straight to his room "what happened?" Beth questioned Merle as she let him inside.

"No clue he was like that when I picked him up from practice, boys got an attitude on him thats for sure" Merle noticed Daryl rocking Annabeth "he wake the babe?" she nodded he walked over to his brother "can I?" Daryl handed her over to her Uncle.

"Merle can I ask a favour of you and Carol?" Beth asked.

"Anything" Merle nodded.

"Take her and Matthew Friday night" she pleaded.

"We'll even take Natasha, have the place to your selves" he offered.

"Thank you, thank you thank you" she turned to Daryl excitedly "I thought we could use a night off."

"What did you have in mind?" Daryl asked.

"Dinner at a proper restaurant, maybe even a movie?" she suggested already planning the night in her head, Daryl just nodded agreeing to go along with anything she wanted, he was just happy to see her focusing on something other than Jamie. "Merle do you want to stay for dinner?" Beth asked.

"Sure" Merle and Daryl followed her to the kitchen to see what she was making "mid week roast looks good" he commented.

"Can you call Matthew and Natasha" she glanced at Daryl as he snuck a taste of the gravy, he nodded eratically from burning his tongue "serves you right" she giggled as he walked out of the room.

"You two seem to be doing better" Merle noticed.

"He told you?" Beth felt her smile falter "I guess that makes sense."

"At the hospital, he thought he was gonna loose you, he would've been destroyed without you" Merle told her.

"I'm not sure what I'd do without him either, I don't know if it was pregnancy hormones with him working late all the time, I over reacted, I didn't mean to hurt him, hurting him is the last thing that I meant to do you have to know that" Beth tried to explain to him but knew she never could she still blamed herself for being so selfish.

"You're not the only one that's hurt him, lord knows I did" Merle got a short frown for that "he's forgiving more forgiving than I raised him to be and I suspect he learnt that from you, you suit each other well that's why you've been able to get through everything that's been thrown at you, your each others support" he stopped talking as Matthew entered the kitchen.

"Hi Mom how was your day?" Beth rolled her eyes at her youngest son as he just walked into the dining room.

Merle gave her Annabeth and took in a couple of dishes, he placed the food on the table "you need to check your attitude" he told Matthew.

"You can't tell me what to do" Matthew retorted from his place at the table.

"It's been a difficult time for your Ma you need to treat her better" Merle stated.

"Like she's treated me" Matthew said snidely, looking away from Merle.

"What you talking about?" Merle sat next to him.

"Mom and Dad were arguing all the time, then it was all about Jamie joining the Army and how much Mom would miss him but now it's all about the stupid baby, it's like they've forgotten I exist" Matthew blurted without meaning to.

"They could never forget you exist" Merle sighed he wasn't good at giving life lessons.

"But they have" Matthew stormed away from Merle.

"What did you say to him?" Beth said as she walked into the room and saw him rush out.

"He thinks you and Daryl have forgotten about him since the baby came along" Merle told her plainly.

"Are you serious?" Beth couldn't believe it.

"Is he wrong" Merle shrugged.

Daryl walked in with Annabeth and felt the tension immediately "What's going on?"

"I'm gonna give her a bath" Beth took Annabeth from Daryl.

"What happened to dinner?" Daryl called after her, he sighed looking to Merle "what did you do?"


	73. Chapter 73

Beth knocked on Matthew's door before opening it to find Matthew sat at his desk, "come help me give Annabeth a bath."

"I don't want to" Matthew mumbled.

"Now" Beth walked down to the bathroom, Matthew whined for a few minutes before going in with her, Beth placed Annabeth in his hands as he sat down against the bathtub "why didn't you say anything to me?"

"You were busy" Matthew shrugged, not daring to look at her.

Beth sighed and sat beside him "I'm sorry, I never meant to make you feel alone" Annabeth whined, and Beth had to calm her.

"I understand" Matthew told her.

Beth shook her head "you know, Jamie felt the same, when we brought you home" she told him.

"Really?" Matthew looked at her.

"Oh yeah, he hated you" Beth grinned at him "at one point he even told us to send you back."

"Yeah but Jamie was six, I should know better" Matthew pointed out.

"So, me and your Dad should've noticed, we're the parents sometimes we get a little carried away" she looked down at Annabeth.

"When Uncle Merle was my age he was taking care of Dad, I should be helping more with Annabeth" Matthew said.

"Merle didn't have a choice, he did what was best for your Dad to look after him, because their parents weren't good at looking after them" Beth and Daryl had tried to protect Jamie and Matthew from what Daryl and Merle had gone through as children, they had explained that their Dad hadn't been a good man and that he was unfit to care for them as children, Jamie had discovered the truth from Daryl when he started to ask questions about the scars on Daryl's back but so far Matthew had never brought it up. "You don't want to help too much, I'll put you on diaper duty" Beth warned giving him a playful jab in the side, he laughed "we have been distracted lately" she admitted "we never meant to make you feel left out, it hurts me to see you sad."

"I'm sorry Mom" Matthew felt guilty.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, and I promise we'll both make more time for you, me and your Dad we're going to have date night on Friday how about we make it bowling and pizza instead how does that sound?" Beth offered.

"I'm not sure she'd be any good at bowling" Matthew gestured to Annabeth who was sucking on her feet.

"Merle already agreed to take her for the evening, not that I'm over the fact you told him instead of me" Beth pointed out.

"We better give her a bath" Matthew suggested.

"Sure" Beth nodded "you gotta get up first, I don't think I can get up with her in my arms" she made him laugh, he stood and took Annabeth from her, Beth knelt towards the bath and ran some water before gesturing for Matthew to get her undressed. Beth taught him how to bathe her taking her time to explain everything that needed to be done.

"How's it going up here?" Daryl said standing in the door way watching them.

"Good, we're just about done" Beth took over taking Annabeth from the tub as Matthew got up and dried his hands before giving Daryl a hug.

"What happened to being too big for this?" Daryl commented but didn't let Matthew escape, Beth laughed watching Matthew struggle to get away. Daryl looked to Beth to make sure everything was alright, Merle had filled him in on what Matthew was feeling, Beth just gave him a reassuring nod as she got Annabeth dried and dressed "so whose hungry?"


	74. Chapter 74

Daryl didn't know how he was going to break the news to Beth. "Did I miss it?" Beth said bringing Annabeth inside the garage late from their appointment, Daryl nodded, she sighed "how is he?"

"He's good, but I have bad news" Daryl told her, "he's not gonna make it home for Christmas."

"Your joking" she knew that he wasn't, but she didn't want to believe it "what happened?"

"They moved his battalion, he's stuck there until the 27th, he should be home for the new year" Daryl explained.

"I put off everything" Beth sighed.

"I know" Daryl hugged her "it's not going to be the same without him" it would be there first Christmas without Jamie, he had been lucky to make it home the previous year but this time round they were going to be spending Christmas without him.

"You can tell Natasha" Beth stated.

"Why do I always have to give bad news?" Daryl laughed as Annabeth crawled into his lap.

"Because I have to go to Matthew's school for an emergency PTA meeting, meaning you'll get back to the house first" Beth stuck her tongue out at him as she made to leave.

"Say bye to Mommy" Daryl drew Annabeths attention to Beth leaving.

"Ba mama" Annabeth gave a chubby wave in Beth direction.

"Come on AB, let's clock out early and get some icecream" he whispered to her causing her to squeal with excitement, he picked her up resting her on his hip and walked out onto the floor "hey Martinez your in charge, lock up when you leave."

"Got it Boss" Martinez replied from beneath a car.

Daryl got Annabeth set up in her car seat, where she fell asleep as soon as he started driving, he carried her in to get some icecream from the market before heading back to the farm. He drove up to the guest house and woke Annabeth as he got her out of the car, she waddled up the porch, he knocked quickly. Natasha opened the door and smiled swooping Annabeth up and into her arms "hi."

"I brought icecream" Daryl walked into the kitchen.

"Icecream before dinner it must be serious" she laughed as she placed Annabeth down so she could play.

"Sit down I need to tell you something" he said handing her a bowl of icecream and placing one at the coffee table for Annabeth "it's Jamie" he saw her face fill with worry "he's fine, but he won't be home for Christmas."

Natasha covered her face trying to hide her disappointment "he's gonna miss our first Christmas" she looked toward the bedroom and as if on cue she heard a cry.

"I've got him" Daryl stood and walked into the small room "ay whats wrong" he lifted the small boy from his crib "I got you."

"He's missed everything I thought Christmas would be different" Natasha laughed so that she wouldn't cry "he's probably hungry" Daryl agreed and passed him over, she covered herself and let him feed.

"Jamie's gonna be a good Dad, we just have to wait a little longer" Daryl commented.

"He's never even met his own son" Natasha looked at him and shrugged "how long are we suppose to wait, how long has he been extended?"

"Until the 27th" he told her.

"We can put Christmas off for a couple of days" Daryl suggested.

"Nooo" Annabeth whined.

Daryl sighed and shook his head "but don't you want your brother to be their?"

"Matty" she clapped, he took a deep breath and nodded, not only was he missing Noah's life he was missing her's as well.

"You wanna come up to the house for dinner?" Daryl offered.

"Sure, I'll come up when I hear Beth pull in" Natasha agreed.

Daryl quickly put the dishes from their icecream in the dishwasher before gathering Annabeth up and leaving Natasha alone.


	75. Chapter 75

Natasha and Noah crashed in the guest room on Christmas eve, even though they would have their own Christmas in a few days when Jamie was home, but she wanted Noah to experience his first Christmas with the family. Natasha woke up to thundering footsteps in the morning.

"Shh" Daryl followed Matthew down the stairs "I told you everyone was still sleeping" he scolded as they went into the kitchen.

"Why do I have to help?" Matthew whined.

"Because your Mom's gonna be cooking all day, you can help with breakfast" Daryl had gotten up to check on the farm and feed the animals, since he had given most of the workers the day off, he only had a couple come in for a few hours later on just so he could take some time as well.

Natasha checked on Noah before joining Daryl and Matthew in the kitchen "merry Christmas" she smiled.

"Morning" Matthew yawned.

"Can I help?" Natasha asked.

"No, we're good" Daryl saw Matthew roll his eyes. Beth joined them in the kitchen with Annabeth on her hip.

"You made breakfast" Beth glanced at the stove "is my turkey in the oven?"

"Yes, I followed your instructions its been in for about two hours and I've been basting" Daryl assured her. Beth nodded checking on it anyway. "Matthew do you wanna grab one present for each of us before breakfast" Daryl suggested, "bring them to the table."

"Noah should be getting hungry so I'll grab him" Natasha followed Matthew out of the kitchen.

"It's gonna be a good day" Daryl commented.

"It would be better if he was here" Beth sighed.

"I know, just a couple more days" Daryl kissed her then Annabeth on the head "do you need anything else done in preparation for dinner?"

"No, I have most of the veg prepared in the fridge, I still need to make pie and dessert but we're on track" Beth explained, I'll set the table "do you wanna go to Daddy" She questioned Annabeth, Daryl held out his arms which she gladly stuck her head under his chin. Daryl finished plating up breakfast with only one hand.

"Baby it's christmas" Daryl whispered to Annabeth "I have a secret, Jamie's coming home today" knowing she wouldn't remember long enough to spill the secret.

"Ready" Beth questioned, Daryl nodded handing her a plate of bacon.

"Can we open presents now?" Matthew asked as they finished breakfast.

"Take your sister and go get ready don't open anything until we get there" Beth watched as he picked up Annabeth excitedly and took her to the living room "Natasha would you keep an eye and make sure he doesn't peek at anything" Natasha nodded collecting Noah from Daryl and going into the living room.

"Do you want to make some hot cocoa whilst I clean this up" Daryl suggested, Beth nodded helping take the plates and dishes into the kitchen, Daryl promptly filled the dishwasher and took the tray of hot drinks from Beth when they were ready, Daryl laughed when he saw Matthew holding Noah "good plan."

"It was the only way to stop him from picking up any gift and trying to figure out what they were" Natasha grinned.

"Why don't I hold him, whilst you all open your gifts" Beth wanted cuddles with her grandson, she sat beside Matthew on the floor and took Noah into her arms.

"Go on AB you choose first" Daryl helped the little girl find one with her name on it "look its from Santa" he let her rip the wrapping paper off.

"Go" Beth said watching Matthew vibrating with excitement.

Matthew took his new RC cars outside with Daryl the two of them racing across the field. Natasha had put Noah down for a nap and joined Beth in the kitchen. "Wheres AB?" she questioned.

"Daryl thinks starting her early will turn her into a tomboy and he'll get to avoid ballet lessons" Beth laughed "she's helping them outside."

"What can I do to help?" Natasha asked.

"Pie's, I'm making three" Beth pulled the pastry from the fridge "I think that should be enough, since Maggie and Glenn are bringing the boys around tomorrow."

"I think three is plenty" Natasha said eyeing the rest of the prepared food around the kitchen.

Finally Beth was ready to get food on the table "will you call them in to get cleaned up" Natasha agreed and went outside. While Natasha was outside she heard Noah fussing, she went into Jamie's room and picked him up from his nap, she rocked him gently as she walked back to the kitchen.

"I'll feed him quickly" Natasha said smiling at Noah in Beth's arms.

"AB this way" Daryl took her to the sink to get her cleaned up.

"Don't you dare bring those indoors" Beth scolded before Matthew could bring the muddy cars inside, he held his empty hands up leaving them on the back porch taking his shoes off outside aswell heading to wash up at the sink aswell.

"He's not hungry, just fussy" Natasha sighed trying to burp him from the little that he did drink.

"Do you hear that" Daryl commented leaning toward the front of the house.

"Is someone here, I thought you sent everyone home for the day" Beth walked toward the door.

"I did" Daryl smirked holding Annabeth on his hip "Natasha why don't I hold Noah aswell" he offered.

"You have your hands full" Natasha shook her head she had just got Noah settled.

"Please" he walked over and offered to take him.

"Daryl what did you do?" Beth looked back into the house, where he was now holding both Annabeth and Noah.

"You thought I didn't get you anything for Christmas, I mean your birthday I can forget I just had to get this delivered" Daryl gestured for them all to go on the porch.

The truck pulled to a stop, smirking as he got out "Jamie" the words fell out of Beth's mouth as Natasha took a step back not quite believing what she was seeing.

Natasha looked back at Noah before running towards Jamie, he stopped bracing himself as she flung herself against him, he caught her lifting her off the ground he continued to walk toward the porch "how are you here?" she cried into his neck.

"I couldn't miss Christmas" Jamie stopped to kiss her before walking up onto the porch "hi Mama" he stepped up to hug her aswell.

"You bastard" she hit him on the arm "how could you lie to us" she hugged him.

"Dad's idea" Jamie blamed him. Beth stepped back and glared at Daryl realising now why he had asked to hold both little ones. Natasha finally found her feet again albeit shakily "hey Matty" he ruffled his brothers hair "don't tell Mama but I brought you something cool from the military, grab my bag from the truck" he turned back to Natasha "how about you introduce me to my son" he suggested.

Natasha walked up to the side of Daryl giving Noah a kiss on the head, she stroked his hair back, Jamie hesitantly took Noah out of Daryl's arms, he let out a choked laugh, he glanced at Daryl who nodded reassuringly and then to Natasha who looked more worried. Noah whined at being somewhere unfamiliar, Jamie tried to readjust him to make him comfortable but it wasn't working, Natasha stepped closer, letting her hair fall around Noah's face her smell comforting him "maybe you should take him" Jamie suggested trying to pass Noah to her.

"You have to do it, he just doesn't know you yet" Natasha assured him, all she wanted to do was take hold of Noah and hold him close to let him know he was safe.

"Food is ready why don't we all head inside" Beth suggested, seeing how tense Jamie was holding Noah.

"Here put him in his swing" Natasha stood close as Jamie placed Noah down, she passed him a rattle to play with while they ate.

Jamie felt ashamed that he couldn't settle his own son, he took a seat at the table "it'll get easier" Daryl patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

Jamie and Natasha sat curled up on the sofa, Noah in his arms, as they tried to adjust to Jamie being home. Matthew sat on the floor, entertaining Annabeth with her new toys. Beth put in a Christmas movie, before sitting down with Daryl. "Are you mad at me?" Daryl asked quietly.

"No" she looked over at Jamie and Natasha "but don't do it again" she smiled up at him "I'm so happy he's home."

"Me too" Daryl agreed.

"Move up" Matthew pushed Beths feet out of the way so he could sit on the sofa, Beth frowned as she pulled her feet up. Daryl picked up Annabeth and settled her on his chest next to Beth.

"This is what Christmas is about" Daryl murmured to her.

"This is what family is about" Beth grinned turning back around to look at her family, knowing she wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
